Helping Hands
by Redefining Fantsy
Summary: I'm Bella Swan. Charlie hurts me at home, and everyone hates me at school. I want help but I can't find any at least not until the Cullens came.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: No Where to run

I smiled sadly as the sun hit me. _She _would have loved this freedom. I shook the thought from my head. I couldn't think like that. It wasn't smart or good. Not that this would last. I was almost back to the house, almost back to _him._

I got into the house and quickly locked the door. I didn't need anyone walking in on this. I went to the kitchen and started on dinner. The better I behaved the less painful this would be. My hands started shaking and I dropped a hunk of cheese on the ground. I heard a frying pan whistle through the air before it made contact with my face.

I screamed as I fell to the ground. I wasn't given a chance to get up. He kicked me in the ribs so hard that I heard a crack. I groaned in agony. "Get up and finish dinner. Don't you dare fuck up again!" He ordered. His voice was hard, cold. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." I replied obediently. I pushed myself to my feet and finished his meal. When I was done I went up to my room without eating. If I tried to sneak some food _he_ would just hit me more. I sat on my bed, silent tears streamed down my face. I had been here for a year and I was stuck. He only allowed me to leave for grocery shopping, school, and a few other places on occasion. I would never be free.

I heard the door open and saw _him _standing there. _He_ looked furious. _He_ ran at me and pinned me up against a wall. I clawed at the hand _he_ had around my throat. I would not die here, at least not like this. I was let off the wall only to have _him_ punch me in the gut. I doubled over in pain. I didn't straighten up fast enough, so _he_ slapped me in the face. "Stop your bitching and stand up!" _He_ commanded. I did as I was told. _He_ smiled at me before taking my head and slamming it into the wall. I fell to the floor and watched him exit the room through half closed eyes. That was the last thing I saw before the pain overtook me and I faded happily into unconsciousness.

I groaned as I awoke. I could hear the rain pounding on the roof and my alarm clock going off in the background. The combination was too much to sleep through. I pushed myself to a sitting position slowly, even that hurt. As I was breathing I felt another pang in my ribs. That was just great! They had just healed from last time! Knowing I didn't have time for this I pushed myself to my feet and went to the bathroom.

I looked horrible. I was bloody except for the tear tracks that let my pale, bruised skin show through. I cleaned myself up and fixed up my cuts. I winced, as I pick the big bloody scab out of my hair. It was so gross. I had to shower quickly after that to remove all traces of blood from my hair and body. After that was done I rushed around so as not to be late for school.

I grabbed an apple and raced to the beat up truck that was now mine. It was the only thing _he_ had given me and that was just because he didn't want to drive me to school and to the grocery store. Besides I still had to pay for gas and the mechanic if anything broke. My truck roared to life causing me to jump. This was great. I still think he got this so that I could never go anywhere without him being aware that I was leaving or coming home. I pushed my truck's internal limit of 60 and arrived at school five minutes early. It was perfect: that was just enough time to get to class.

I was in Mr. Mason's class spacing when two new girls entered the class. They were extremely pale but total opposites. The tall one was statuesque. I swear my self-esteem fell three notches just by looking at her and it hadn't been very high to begin with. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen and this is my foster sister Rosalie Hale. We just moved here a few days ago." Alice said smiling. It was odd. She seemed to make the other kids scared. How could anyone be scared of such a tiny kid? No one spoke.

"Welcome to Forks Alice and Rosalie." I called to the front of the class. The others turned to stare at me. "What? Seriously, you guys look like you think they're going to attack you or something. They aren't going to bite you." I said with a laugh. The class glared at me with a look that held all the hatred and disgust they felt for me. I rolled my eyes. Alice and Rosalie had stiffened slightly at that but relaxed just after. It was odd…

They moved to grab the last two vacant seats, which were on either side of me. Fuck! That meant I would have to focus somewhat in this class. "Thanks for saying something." Alice said, grateful.

"It was nothing. I had to go through the same thing last year." But for me it was sooo much worse. I added mentally while I shrugged. She flashed me a smile then turned to face the teacher. She had such nice eyes, so did Rosalie. They were gold. It was like butterscotch- pretty, but something seemed off about them. Something just wasn't right… I turned back to the front, tried hard to focus on the teacher, and shake the feeling.

Next I had government I settled down to have a nice easy class to see another new kid standing at the front of the class. He was just as beautiful as the others. He also had the same gold eyes, pale complexion, and dark purple shadows under his eyes. His hair was a honey blonde. He was muscular. Was he a weight lifter? _Don't be so nosy it's rude!_ I mentally scolded myself. He looked like a senior. I was in the next year's government because I was way ahead of the game.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Hale. I moved here a few days ago with my family." How many new kids could there be? I felt bad for him. He was new and it was the middle of the year that had to suck!

"Welcome to Forks Jasper!" I yelled up to the front. I didn't care that everyone hated me. It was nice to see them irritated by my actions. I couldn't be his friend but at least I could be friendly. He moved to the empty seat beside me.

"Are you Rosalie's brother?" I asked. I wanted to be sure. I hated it when people made assumptions, so that was something I refused to do myself.

"Yes, She's my twin." He flashed a small smile. He seemed kind of stiff next to me, tense, worried maybe.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said with another small smile. I shrugged and tried to pay attention to the teacher.

I was sitting in the back of Trig when in walks yet another pale new kid. This one had brown hair and a very stocky build. Was it national new kid day or something?

"Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen. I moved here a few days ago with my family." Did they practice that? I mean their explanations were all the same.

"Welcome to Forks." I told him as he moved to take the empty seat beside me.

"Thanks." He said smiling at me. I saw the kids in front of me squirming around. I rolled my eyes, and jumped at the chance to get him back.

"Grow a backbone Newton! I don't think Emmett is going to kill you or anything." Emmett laughed at that. I think he had a different meaning behind my words other then the one I was intending… I left Emmett alone as Jessica went in for the kill (gossip). I looked away smiling. He didn't have a chance. She would question him all period.

It was the last period before lunch and Rosalie came in and sat next to me, since she didn't say anything I didn't bother her. She must have heard about 'the real' Bella that Jessica had made up. It was Spanish so I pretended to be busy translating the paragraph even though I already knew what it said.

I left the class as soon as the bell rang and proceeded to the cafeteria. It was nice. I got through the lunch line quickly and went to my normal table. It was empty, which was also normal. The other kids didn't talk to me anymore. They had given up on that last year. It was February, so why should I expect that to change now? Besides with all the rumors and lies that were spread about me I was surprised they didn't call me a demon child or something equally ridiculous.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if we sit with you today?" A familiar bell-like voice asked me. My head snapped up to find the source. It was Alice Cullen. She was accompanied by what I could only guess was her family… all the new kids. I eyed them warily. Was this a prank set up by Lauren? Their faces were friendly, open. I immediately felt bad. How could I judge them like that? I didn't even know them yet!

"Sure."

"Thanks." Alice said sitting next to me.

"Just a question, are all of you related?" I bit my lip hoping they wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Well, sort of." Emmett laughed.

"Emmett, Edward and I are Carlisle and Esme's adoptive children. Edward is the bronze haired kid. He's getting his schedule straightened out. Carlisle is a doctor at the hospital. Rosalie and Jasper are twins. They're foster kids." I nodded taking it in.

"Rose and I are dating." Emmett interjected.

"Alice and I are dating." Jasper stated smiling.

"Cool. It must be nice to see the one you like all the time."

"That doesn't bug you?" Emmett inquired, confused.

"Should it?" They smiled at me. It was nice. They were talking to me like I was actually an equal. In this school I was anything but. Of course Lauren chose just then to come over and ruin it.

"Why don't you come and sit with us? You don't have to sit with her." Lauren informed them. I clenched my hands into fists. She was talking like I wasn't even there! I hated that they all did that!

"We like sitting here, thanks." Alice said. Her voice had gone cold.

"Oh! No one's told you about her yet have they?" I bit my lip looking down. This was when everyone started to leave. When they decided I wasn't worth it… that I was too screwed up.

"She used to live with her foster family in Seattle but she killed her little sister. They didn't press charges, but they didn't want her anymore. Charlie took her in, but she's a wreck. She's always hurting herself on purpose and she's rebellious. I even heard she tried to steal Charlie's money, and she's slept with half the guys in the grade." She added at the end. I kept my eyes down and forced the tears back. I wouldn't cry now, I couldn't! Not in front of Lauren. I would never give her the satisfaction of seeing how broken I really was. I felt Jasper stiffen. I looked up. He looked like he was in pain.

"Lauren. We like it here, okay? Let us eat in peace." My brow furrowed. Did Alice just tell Lauren off? My head snapped up and I saw Lauren walk away. She was irritated. I turned to the Cullens/ Hales.

"You don't have to pretend. You can just go sit with them." I said, freeing them of any obligation they felt they had to sit with me.

"Bella, I want to hear it from you. What's the real story?" I bit my lip. I couldn't tell them! Charlie would find out and hurt me, or worse hurt them; I couldn't bear it if that happened, so no the whole truth simply wouldn't do.

"I lived with my foster family in Arizona and after their daughter died… they decided they didn't want me anymore. I came here and moved in with Charlie, my real dad." I explained.

"How did the rumors start?" Emmett questioned.

"I don't know… I'm clumsy, so I do get hurt a lot, but I don't do it on purpose.

"We believe you." Jasper assured me.

"Who was that girl anyway?" Rosalie inquired.

"That was Lauren. She's the biggest gossip hunter and rumor spreader this school has. She makes the rules and holds the power. If you threaten that power or don't follow her rules she'll tear you down and you end up an outcast, like me." I warned them. They frowned at that.

"Is that what happened to you?" Alice questioned.

"Something like that," the bell rang before anyone could reply. "See you later." I called over my shoulder as I rushed to Biology II. I settled into my lab table. I was sitting alone. I was the only one in the class that was that lucky.

"Class we have a new student." My eyes snapped open to focus on the bronze-haired boy at the front of the room. Boy wasn't the right word. He seemed older then that, older then the rest of us in a way. He had the same pale skin and golden eyes w as his siblings of sorts. It had to be Edward Cullen.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I moved here with my family a few days ago." I shook my head.

"Welcome to Forks Edward." Jessica called before I could get it out. I could see that hunting look she always got when she found a single guy. It irritated me. Edward wasn't a prize to be won! I felt oddly protective of this guy. I shook my head to rid it of the notion. Why should I be over protective of him? He looked muscled enough that he wouldn't need protecting.

As he sat down next to me he stiffened. His grip on the table was tight, as if he was holding himself back from doing something. He turned to glare harshly at me. His eyes were coal black. The hairs on the back of my neck rose up and I fought back a shiver. When he looked away misery welled up in me and it was hard to keep it off my face. This Cullen hated me. _He must believe the rumors. _I thought, sad. I could practically feel smugness radiating off of Jessica as she realized that Edward hated me as much as everyone else. Maybe all the Cullens/Hales had been pretending to like me. I looked down at my desk as I thought about it.

I looked straight ahead and forced myself to focus in class even though I could feel disgust coming from Edward. I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair at the strange boy next to me. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clench He glared at me many times through out the class period other then that he was very still. He didn't even look like he was breathing. The class seemed to drag on longer than the others.

I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. The moment the bell rang Edward Cullen was out of his seat. He was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat.

"I feel so bad for Edward. I would die if I had to sit next to her! She's such a whore!" Jessica called loud enough for the entire class to hear. They all started sniggering. I ducked my head and ran from the room to my next class. It was gym and we were playing badminton. None of the new kids were in this class with me.

No one would be my partner so Coach Clapp let me play by myself. I was against Jessica and Lauren. They were hitting the birdie as hard as they could so they could see me run all over. As I was trying to save the birdie I tripped over my own feet and fell face first to the gym floor. As my head smacked against the gym floor I could hear laughter from all around. Of course my pain made them laugh. It always did. I forced myself to my feet and hit the birdie back over the net. The rest of the class I just ignored everything but the stupid birdie.

The rain had drifted away, but the wind was stronger, colder. I wrapped my arms around myself. I went to the office to hand in a note a teacher had told me to only to find Edward in there. I stood back waiting. I could hear him clearly. He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. I quickly picked up the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time, any other time.

I could easily believe that this was about me. It was completely possible that this stranger could take such a sudden, intense dislike to me…if he had talked to anyone about me, if Jessica and Lauren had gotten to him.

The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, blowing my hair around like crazy. The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. Edward's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at me, his face was absurdly handsome, with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms. The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind. He turned back to the receptionist.

"Never mind," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look at me, and disappeared out the door. I went meekly to the desk, my face white, and handed her the note.

I exited the warm little office and went to my truck. The second it roared to life I was already pulling out of the lot. I knew I was speeding far too quickly back to Charlie but school was almost as bad. I let a single tear fall. For me, nowhere was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kids are mean Adults are Meaner

Charlie wasn't home yet so I sped through my homework before getting to work on dinner. He was happier when dinner was ready at the time of his arrival back at the house and I planned to have done just that. As the taco meat cooked I ran a vacuum around the living room and picked up all the beer bottles. I set his dinner on the table just as the cruiser pulled up. I went upstairs. He thought I shouldn't be seen or heard so I stayed in my room as quiet as I could. I hoped that maybe tonight could be one of those rare nights I made it through injury free. I looked up from my book suddenly as my door banged against the wall.

Charlie was standing their, beer bottle in hand. "What are you doing?"

"Reading, maybe you should sleep that off. You have to work tomorrow."

"Don't tell me what to do bitch!" He said slamming the bottle into the walls. Broken glass flew threw the air. I winced as a few pieces went into my skin. I didn't move as he came towards me except to put my arms in front of my face. He struck out at me with the bottle and it sliced a giant line down my arm. I gasped in pain. He swung it at me again and this time he cut my cheek. I bit my lip to stop from whimpering.

He grabbed my arm and held it tightly as he ran the broken edge of the bottle over and over again on my lower arm. He then repeated the process with my other arm and I could help but scream. Charlie grabbed my book and beat me over the head with it. "How do you like your book now bitch?" He said as he hit me with it.

"I am not a bitch!" I gasped out. The pain was making me stupid.

"Yes, you are." He said grabbing my hair. I screamed as he shook me by it. "I'll give you something to scream about!" He promised menacingly. He yanked me from my room by my hair and led me to the top of the stairs. I was terrified.

"Your right. I am a bitch, a whore, worthless. Please, Don't." I begged, crying.

"Because you asked nicely I won't do it." He set me down at the top of the stairs and I was so relieved.

"Thanks, Charlie." He turned back towards me and slammed my head into the wall.

"You are too worthless to ever have the honor of my name gracing your lips! Don't you ever forget it!" Charlie stomped down the stairs. My head was swimming and everything looked fuzzy.

"Bella, I want the house clean by midnight. You have an hour." I shook my head to try to clear it of the pain. It only made it worse. I pushed myself to my feet and went to the bathroom. I took a couple of Ibuprofen and grabbed the first aid kit. Once the meds started working I could see straight and I worked on the glass imbedded in my skin. Once that was out I disinfected the cuts on my arms and cheek and put antiseptic ointment on it. I put a bit of disinfectant and antiseptic on my head injury as well. Once that was done I checked my old injuries. I had a few other cuts but they were nearly healed. My ribs hurt a bit but they were just bruised and I could do nothing for them. Besides I had to get to work on cleaning.

I only had forty-five minutes left until midnight. I did the hallway first. I scrubbed the blood from the wall and then I went to the kitchen. I cleaned up all of the stuff from dinner and mopped the floor because it was covered in grease. Then I ran up to my room and grabbed up all of the glass before scrubbing the blood quickly from the carpet. I ran through the house dousing bloodstains in bleach. We had white carpet and the red contrasted too greatly. Then I threw away anything that was broken and picked up all of Charlie's beer cans. I grabbed the vacuum and ran it around the entire house, quickly. I had just six minutes left when I saw the bathroom. My blood was still all over it. The smell was terrible. I ran into it bleach in hand. I used it on the blood spots and shoved everything else into the first aid kit before putting that into the closet in my room. I grabbed the cleaning products and gave the bathroom a quick scrub down. When I finished I dashed back downstairs and threw the cleaning products under the sink just before the clock struck twelve.

I smiled triumphantly and got ready for bed. My arms ached and my head was pounding still so I took an extra Ibuprofen pill. I should have just taken three to begin with. These were such a low dosage that it always took three. I couldn't sleep the night through because I had a concussion and I had to be up for an hour before that anyway so I picked out my outfit and shoes for the next day and packed my back pack before taking an extra long shower. I took extra time to shave and dry my hair. After that was done it was nearly one thirty so I set my alarm to go off once every hour and settled in for a hard night.

I hit my alarm off and stretched. It was six thirty and I was just about as tired as I had been last night. I had to get up though. I rushed around and threw on my clothes and make up and did my hair. I threw on a sweatshirt. I couldn't let anyone see the marks on my arms. They would take it as 'proof' that I was suicidal. I checked over my reflection. I looked normal at least. I felt like hell. My head was ringing and my arms ached but I wasn't going to take anything for it. If I took that stuff too often I could get addicted or I would gain too much tolerance for it. Today and tomorrow I was just going to have to grin and bear it.

I sped to school and arrived at class right on time. Rosalie glared at me as I sat down. I looked away from her sad. It had been nice to talk to her and the rest of them while it lasted. Alice wasn't looking at me at all and I wondered which was worse. She knew I was there and yet she refused to acknowledge me. I spent the class focusing. They were going over something I hadn't heard of before and I needed to keep up with my class. When it ended I tried to hurry out of it to the hallway but Lauren grabbed me.

"Let go!" I said trying to pull my arm away. It hurt and she had a tight grip on me. My arm felt like it was on fire.

"Bella, why are you wearing a sweatshirt? It's not cold today at all." She asked with fake concern. I stiffened. I knew where this was going and I couldn't get away. Other kids were surrounding us. Making a wall so I couldn't run for it. I felt someone grab my other arm.

"Let's see what Bella did this time." Lauren yelled. Then before I could do anything she yanked it off over my head making the cuts on my arms completely visible. They all gasped as they saw the big long one. I put my sweatshirt back on before a teacher could see.

"Poor, poor Bella. Did we make you so sad you cut yourself?" Lauren asked, her tone and smile mocking. Then the chanting started.

"Cutter! Cutter! Cutter…" I found a gap in the crowd and ran to my next class. Their words followed me all the way there.

This class wasn't much different. I sat down and Jasper refused to acknowledge me. I wish I could say the same about everyone else in the class. "Hey emo! Cut much?" A girl called from the front row. I tensed but otherwise ignored her. My classmates spent the rest of the class making fun of me, and Jasper never looked at me once. I guess he agreed with them.

The next class I had with Emmett. He came into class after me and didn't say anything. I sighed and tried to focus on the teacher. I just wanted the day to be over with. I was too tired and sore. The last class before lunch I had with Rosalie. It was brutal she sent a look of distaste towards me and glared much to the other kids amusement. When the bell rang I rushed from the class to the cafeteria I wanted to get my food and I had to find a new seat.

I saw the Cullens settle in at my table and went over to it. "If you wanted me to leave you alone you could have just said something. I don't hold it against you." With that I walked over to Jessica's table and sat down at the last seat at the end of the table. They all glared at me. That was why I had switched tables once I was out of favor with Lauren. This was going to be terrible, but where else could I go? I was too busy to pay attention today though. I was staring at the Cullens shocked. Edward wasn't there. He had skipped school. It couldn't have been because of me could it? I got to bio late and Edward wasn't there either. I was so busy thinking about it that in gym I wasn't paying attention and I had new bruises because of the volleyball. I swear it felt more like dodge ball then volleyball that day.

When I got home I cooked Charlie a fish and made him potatoes before grabbing a granola bar and heading upstairs. I hid the wrapper. I didn't want him to know I ate something. He would make me puke it up if he knew. When Charlie home I could tell he was already mad. He slammed both the cruiser door and the front door. I tensed as he came up the stairs.

"What the fuck is all this I'm hearing about my daughter being a cutter? I thought I already told you not to show anyone!" He yelled.

"I didn't show them. I swear. Lauren yanked my sweatshirt off and saw them. She told everyone." I explained even though I knew it was pointless. He never believed me.

"You lying sack of shit!" He smacked me so hard across the face it threw me backwards. I stood up and rubbed my, now red, cheek. He didn't even speak during this beating he just kept slapping and punching me. Not hard enough for ribs to crack but hard enough to leave a mark. When he was done I forced myself to my feet and got cleaned up. I did my nightly house chores and my homework before sinking into unconsciousness.

The next day Edward was a total no show. During the rest of the week I only ever saw his siblings. He never showed. I got beat up and picked on at school and the Cullens ignored me. Then it was the weekend.

I hated Saturday and Sunday with everything I had. Charlie didn't have to work and I was forced to clean, cook, and shop. Charlie just lounged around getting drunk whenever he wanted to for absolutely no reason.

I had just put away the groceries when Charlie walked into the kitchen. I turned to face him wary. He had a knife in his hand and an evil glint in his eye. I back away scared. "You are the biggest mistake I ever made." He dropped the knife and just lunged at me. I screamed as he tackled me to the floor. He punched me in the gut and I struggled to breath as he slapped me. "You are a worthless piece of shit and don't you ever forget it."

"I won't." I said through clenched teeth. He walked away from me. I stood up and got to work on the cleaning. I hadn't even done anything this time. The beatings were getting worse, more frequent. I didn't understand why he couldn't just be happy I was his daughter.

It was Sunday night and I was so tired I passed out at nine. I awoke when my door slammed open. He yanked me up by my hair and screamed, "You never cleaned the kitchen bitch. Go finish it!"

"I'm sorry. I won't forget again." I said in a rush. He didn't let me go.

"Bull shit!" He said pushing me up against a wall. He let go of my hair and instead placed his hand around my throat. He lifted me off the ground and I struggled to breath. He leaned forward. "I should kill you. I could kill you so easily. You're the reason I have no wife, but I won't because I need you to cook and clean for me." He let me off the wall and I rubbed my throat. "I just spared your worthless ass what do you say?"

"Thank you, thank you for having pity and being merciful. I know I don't deserve it. I'll go clean the kitchen now." I hated that little saying. I hated how I had said it so many times before. I worked on the kitchen until it was spotless and went to bed thinking about how I would have to wear my hair down for a while to hide the hand shaped bruises forming on my throat.

When I arrived at school on Monday I didn't know why but I felt like it was going to be a good day. That was when I saw Edward. He was walking towards me. No that was impossible. He must have been walking towards his car, but his eyes were on me.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. My family said they already talked to you." I nodded.

"I'm Bella Swan." He smirked.

"I know."

"Not trying to be rude but why are you talking to me? You all gave me the impression that you don't like me." He frowned.

"No, they were just worrying about me. I was out sick with pneumonia." _Wow that was tactless! Way to go Bella! *Mental sarcasm*_

"Oh," I looked at his face. His eyes were light a golden color.

"Do you where contacts?" I asked suddenly.

"No, why?"

"Your eyes were black last time I saw you." I explained.

"It's the lighting it affects how my eyes look." That just didn't sound right. I didn't quite believe it. Shrugging I went off to my first class.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice called as I entered the class. Everyone, including me stared at her shocked. She had just greeted the 'emo girl' in an open and friendly way. Worse for her she did that in front of everyone else. If she wasn't careful she was going to end up an outcast. I rushed to my seat so I could talk to her.

"Do you have a death wish?!" I whisper yelled just loud enough for her to hear. She giggled.

"No."

"Alice, unless you want to have school be a living hell you'll ignore me and if you want to fit in you have to make fun of me." I told her.

"I am not going to do that Bella. It's not right."

"Thanks." I told her, grateful.

"You're welcome." She flashed me a smile just before class started.

The rest of the morning went like that. The Cullens talked to me and everyone thought they had gone crazy. They didn't care. It was almost seemed like they didn't want to fit in, even before they knew me. At lunch I sat down at my old table and the Cullens moved to sit around me. Edward was slightly tense I wonder why…

"Bella, can I ask you a personal question?" Alice asked.

"Depends on what it is." I answered lightly.

"Are you a cutter?"  
"No." I flipped my arms so that the marks were barely visible.

"Then how did you get those cuts?" Edward asked. He wasn't judging me, just curious.

"I can't say."

"We aren't going to tell anyone." They all nodded in agreement with Edward's statement.

"I can't okay? It's not smart, or safe."

"Did someone do this to you?" Emmett asked getting angry. I nodded. All of them looked positively furious.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you!" I said. I wanted to tell them, to confide in them but I knew what would happen if I did.

"Just understand Bella that if you ever want to talk we will listen." Edward assured me. I flashed him a small smile. I walked with Edward to biology. The teacher didn't even show up. Apparently he was sick so Edward and I just got to talk all period. He was so kind and considerate. I told him everything I could of my past and in turn he did the same.

Gym wasn't even that bad. The girls were glaring at me the entire time but I actually managed to win two games of volleyball and I only tripped twice.

I was singing as I made Charlie dinner and cleaned the house. I couldn't remember the last time I was this excited and the cause could be summed up in three words. I had friends! I had finished everything including homework when Charlie came in through the door. One look at his face and my mood changed. Charlie looked like he was going to kill the first thing he came across and I was the only one around.


	3. Chapter 3: Reprecussions

Chapter 3: Repercussions

I took a step back and tensed as I waited for him to yell, or throw something at me. He did both. He ran over and slapped me before yelling. "What the fuck is all this I keep hearing about talking to the Cullen? What have I told you about inflicting your presence unnecessarily on others? Who could possibly want to talk to you?"

"No one." I answered.

"Why?" he asked yanking on my hair.

"Because I'm a worthless, bitch."

"You're right you are. You are very lucky I let you live here. You should be grateful."

"I am." I whispered as he let my hair go. I fell to the ground and didn't try to stand again.

"Good." He said stomping on my leg. I screamed as I felt the bone break. Charlie was really mad. He was usually careful not to break bones. "I also heard that you were talking to the Cullen boy a lot. What are you doing with him, you little whore?"

"Nothing, he's my friend." I shouldn't have said that.

"You, have a friend. That is the biggest load of bull shit I have ever heard!" He said kicking my broken leg. I screamed again. Then he got even angrier.

"Are you telling them about this? Too pansy to take it quietly so you run to tell the Cullens? What have I told you about telling people?"

"I didn't tell the Cullens anything, I swear. They don't know anything." He grabbed my throat and pulled me up by it. Apparently that was his new favorite way to hurt me.

"Good. It would be a shame if someone had to disappear, and if you ever tell anyone they won't be the only one that goes missing." He threatened tightening the hand that was on my throat. I was out of air. I felt so light headed. If I didn't breath soon I was going to pass out. "If I ever hear about you talking to the Cullens again you won't be the only one that gets hurt." He threw me into a wall to punctuate his sentence, but for that I was grateful. Now, at least, I could breath.

I sat up slowly careful not to jostle my leg more then necessary. I sighed. It looked like it was fractured in two places. It hurt and I hadn't even set it yet. I put my hand on my foot and used it to yank my bones back into place. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. I moved my arm along the leg and prodded it gently. I swore under my breath. There was one more fracture I had to set. I yanked the bone back into placed and forced myself to my feet. I leaned heavily against the wall. I had to get upstairs and wrap my leg. This was going to hurt. I pushed my self off the wall and gingerly placed my broken leg on the floor. Pain lanced through it, but I put the rest of my weight on it anyway and went upstairs.

Once in the bathroom I didn't hesitate to sit down. I grabbed the gauze and wrapped it tightly. It was all I could do. I didn't have anything to brace it against and I wanted it to heal right. Once that was done I moved on to checking the bruises and old cuts. I was fine. My head ached and my leg felt like it was going to fall off but all I could do was put my foot up and hope it would be okay in the morning. I let a few tears fall. I couldn't talk to the Cullens after this. I didn't want Charlie to hurt them. The thought of Edward bleeding or of Charlie advancing towards Alice, I shuddered. _No, I can't talk to them anymore_: That was my last thought as I fell asleep.

The next day I arrived at school early. I just couldn't stand being in the house anymore. Step, pain, Step, pain: That's what I felt as I walked towards the school. The Cullens ambushed me before I could make it. "Bella, what happened to you?" Edward asked concerned. I flinched back from him.

"I… I fell okay?"

"What really happened?" Alice asked.

"I… it's not important."

"Yes it…" I cut Edward off.

"I can't talk to you guys anymore okay? I just can't. Leave me alone." I walked away from them into the school. I took a new seat at the back of each of my classes. No one sat near me. The Cullens left me alone. When it was time for lunch I skipped. I went out to the parking lot.

…

I heard someone following me through the hallway on my way to gym. I had missed the beginning of class. I was late. I turned back to see Mike Newton. I jerked my head forwards only to see Eric and some other guys advancing towards me. I bit my lip. I had to get to class. If I skipped people would talk and Charlie would be mad. I kept walking and tried to ignore the guys. As I tried to dart past them Mike grabbed me roughly. I tried to pull my arm from his grasp, but he was holding my cuts. His other friends helped him shove me up against the wall.

"Let me go!" I ordered as I squirmed in his grip. I looked up in time to see Lauren laughing at me. I kicked at Mike and nearly cried out in pain. Like an idiot I had used my broken leg. Lauren smiled as he realized that there was something wrong with that leg. She kicked it with everything she had. I whimpered in pain. I knew that if I screamed they would just hit me more.

"Bella, what have I told you? You don't fit in? The Cullens realize it now too, so stop bothering all of us."

"Fuck you!" I told her. Her eyes flashed angrily and then she was hitting me. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't make a sound. I knew better then that. I shut my eyes and pulled back as far as I could into the lockers in an effort to get away.

Then the pain stopped and I wasn't being held to the wall anymore. I looked up to see Alice fighting Lauren and Edward fighting with the guys. Eric and them took off running and Lauren was right behind them.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks guys." I said, deeply grateful.

"Are you going to start ignoring us again?" Alice asked.

"I don't want to but…"

"Then don't!" He said cutting me off. "You don't have to do that."

"It's too dangerous."

"We'll protect you." Alice said, firmly. I shook my head.

"Its not me I'm worried for. I'm sorry but I can't do this." I turned to go to gym. As I went tears were falling from my eyes. I wanted nothing more then to stay with him. He was all I wanted and everything I needed, but I didn't deserve him and he was unattainable.

When I got to the house I went through the usual routine and had even managed to make it through Charlie's arrival home without a mark, which just made me nervous. Charlie was never this quiet unless he was really mad and he was trying to figure out more ways to hurt me. My heart wouldn't slow and my breathing was fast so my ribs hurt more then they had any right to.

I was in my room when Charlie came to get me. He grabbed my hair and threw me across the room. "What the fuck did I tell you? What were you thinking, talking to Cullen again? I said to never go near them!"

"I was hurt and he came to me. I told him to go away and after awhile he listened." I tried to explain but he slapped me to show how much he didn't believe me.

"I also heard that you were kissing boys at school. God, you are such a whore." He said grabbing me by my hair again.

"They attacked me."

"Shut up bitch! How many times do I have to tell you not to lie to me? You need to learn your lesson." He smirked as he dragged me out of my room and to the top of the stairs. "If you ever lie to me again I will kill you." With that he shoved me down the stairs. I screamed as I fell I curled up so that I really just rolled. I smacked my head when I hit the bottom. I could smell the blood that flowed freely from the wound.

That was when Charlie started to get scared and tried to play the 'caring father' card. "Oh god! Bella, I'm so sorry honey. You just made me so mad. I have to take you to the hospital. We can't tell them what happened."

"Tripped." I whispered. If I talked any louder then that I would be screaming. All my injuries were burning as one. He picked me up and carried me to the cruiser. He put on the siren and flashing lights and sped through the town to the hospital. I was immediately placed on a stretcher and put in a room. I didn't want to be questioned so just let myself fade into a painful oblivion.

When I awoke I was in a hospital room and I could hear the monitor beeping in time with my heartbeat. "Ms. Swan I'll inform Dr. Cullen that you're awake: he wants to tell you the results. I nodded and smiled at the intern. It was less then ten minutes later when Carlisle walked into the room.

"Well, Ms. Swan that must have been quite a fall you took. You have three head wounds, three cracked ribs, numerous bruises and your leg is fractured" I cut him off.

"In three places I know. That's from a different fall." He frowned at that.

"Why didn't you come to get a cast on it?"

"I don't need it. In fact, I heal faster without one." He let it slide.

"Bella, these wounds don't coincide with the 'fall' you claim caused them." I looked him in the eyes with a fake confused look plastered on my face.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, did someone do this to you?"

"No," I stated, steadfastly. Maybe he would believe it and I could leave.

"My son said that you didn't make those cuts on your arms yourself. You told him that someone else did it."

"So what if I did?"

"Bella, who is hurting you? I can help." I laughed at that. How do you save someone from the chief of police?

"I don't believe that you can, but thanks for the offer."

"Bella if you won't talk to me, talk to Edward." He said. Edward replaced Carlisle in the chair next to my bed. I sat up and looked at him expectantly.

"So Edward, what's your master plan to get me to talk?"

"Bella, please I just want to help you, we all do. Who did this to you?" Edward looked sad at my injuries and his voice turned pleading. It almost sounded like he was begging me to tell him.

"Edward, I can't, he'll come after you." I was dangerously close to crying. The thought of any of the Cullens dead because of me made me so depressed.

"I can take care of myself. My siblings and I are very strong." He assured me. He looked so kind, like he really wanted to help, like cared about me. I had no reason to doubt that. He had helped me with Lauren even though I had told him and his family to leave me alone.

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"You're staying the night and I'm driving you to school tomorrow."

"Is my dad coming by tonight?" I questioned as casually as I could.

"No, visiting hours are over." I visibly relaxed.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"The rest of my family is worried about you too, Carlisle and Esme included." I sighed.

"Just your family can know and they have to swear not to tell anyone."

"Fine, do you want Carlisle to be here to hear this?"

"No, I just want to tell you. I can tell him later." He nodded.

"I was pushed down the stairs." I tried to judge his reaction. He seemed calm but his hands were clenched into fists.

"By who?"

"Charlie."


	4. Chapter 4: Discoveries

Previously:

Bella is hurt so badly that she ends up in the hospital. She admits to Edward that she was pushed down the stairs.

_"By who?"_

_ "Charlie."_

Chapter 4: Discoveries

Edward looked murderously angry. His hands were griping the chair so tightly I could see his muscles straining in effort. It was as if he was trying to hold himself where he was. "Calm down, I'm fine."

"It is not fine. Does your father abuse you?"

"Ever since I came to live here with my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"I had a sister." I corrected holding back tears. He let it go thankfully. That was one story I definitely wasn't ready to tell.

"You can't stay there. Carlisle could find you a foster home here in town."

"No, I am not going to another foster home! Besides if you do that an investigation will go on, and the police are involved in that, besides no one would believe that. I mean how does a 'rebellious, emo, teenager' even compare to the chief of police? Admit it, if you didn't know me you would believe the police officer."

"You can't stay there!"

"Yes I can! I've made it this long I can make it another two years."

"Let me help you!" He implored. He seemed so desperate, except I couldn't see why…

"I don't deserve to be helped. I don't deserve anything at all." I muttered, looking down.

"You do deserve to be helped, and so much more. You deserve to be loved and cared for…" I shook my head.

"That only happens to book characters."

"Bella, what can I do to help you?"

"Just talk to me, and don't lie or leave."

"I think I can manage that." I flashed him a smile and I got one back in return. I yawned hugely. "Sleep Bella, I'll be back to get you up at six thirty."

"Thanks, Edward." I mumbled into my pillow. I heard him chuckle as I sank into a peaceful sleep for the first time in over a decade.

"Wake, up. We have school in an hour!" I groaned and awoke to see Edward standing there. I sat up slowly. I shook my head to clear it off the throbbing haze. It still hurt, but I had to get ready. My leg didn't hurt though. Edward held out some clothes to me and I went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my hair before going back out to meet Edward.

He led me down to the hospital cafeteria and waited for e to grab something to eat. I devoured a bowl of cereal, starving and then followed Edward out to his Volvo. On the way to school he didn't let the car go under 80. Maybe he had a need for speed. The rest of the Cullens descended upon us when we got into the lot. "Did he tell you?" I asked.

"Yes, he did." Alice confirmed. I could see the worry in her eyes.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine." Jasper shook his head.

"You do a good job at hiding your pain."

"Well now it's not hidden." I muttered, aggravated. They all smiled as if they could hear me. I had spoken far too low for anyone to catch it.

"So, what do you want us to do? You can't stay there."

"I am going to stay there. I'll be fine and if you don't stop talking about it Charlie is going to find out!" I hissed worriedly at them.

"No one is going to tell Charlie."

"You guys need to stop talking to me!! Charlie said I couldn't talk to you anymore."

"Why?"

"He's worried that I would tell you. He said…" I slammed my mouth shut.

"What did he say?"

"He said that if he ever finds out I told you or anyone for that matter he would kill them. I don't want Charlie hurting you down!"

"We can take care of ourselves. It's you we're worried about. Don't panic." I looked at Jasper. I hadn't let my emotions into my voice. How did he know?

The bell rang and I didn't have time to think about it. That day the Cullens stayed by me almost the entire time. I wasn't ever left alone to the taunting jeers from all the other kids. I didn't even have to deal with Lauren that is until after gym.

"What do you think you're doing with the Cullens? You don't fit in with them. You don't fit in at this school at all. Why don't you go home and try suicide again like you did last night!" I gaped at her.

"Yeah, I heard about how you threw yourself down the stairs. This time why don't you try pills? Make sure you take a whole bottle so you do the job right. Just think if you actually manage not to screw it up _this_ time it'll be the one and only time all of us here at school will be happy about something you did." She smirked as she saw that her cruel words had done their job. I left the locker room and went out to the parking lot; tears were so close to falling. Edward was at my side a second later. I flinched away from him slightly.

"Sorry, you surprised me."

"It's okay. What's wrong Bella?"

"Lauren was just putting me in my place. She's right. I don't fit in anywhere at this school. I have to go." He grabbed my wrist before I could take more then a step away from him.

"Lauren was not right! You fit in with my family and me. We enjoy your company. Besides I have to give you a ride home." Blushing I got into his car and remained silent the entire ride home.

"Here, take my number. Call if you ever need anything."

"Thank you." I said before jumping out of the car and making a dash for the door through the pouring rain. Charlie had left a note that he wouldn't be back until tomorrow night. I was so excited! I danced around the house while I was cleaning. Charlie wasn't there! Dancing hurt but what did I care? I was safe for the night! I got to eat dinner for once and read my book after my homework was finished and it was so quiet…

I bounced out of my car and went over to Edward. He seemed to stiffen slightly at my approach. I ignored it. "Hi Edward," I called. He turned towards me.

"You look happy today."

"I am. Charlie was out last night and doesn't get back until 8 tonight." I flashed him a big smile. He smiled back at me.

"Come on Bella! We're going to be late!" Alice said dragging me towards the school. She was holding possibly the only mark free part of my arm. How did she know that?

I walked to the table lunch in hand and sat down next to Alice and Edward.

"How are you feeling?" Edward questioned, concerned.

"I feel fine." I lied easily.

"What are you going to do about Charlie?" Alice asked.

"There's nothing _I _can do."

"You could go to a foster home…"

"No Emmett! I'm not going to do that!"

"Calm down!" Emmett pleaded, his hands held up in mock surrender.

"Sorry," I apologized.

* * *

I was in study hall the last two periods today. It was nice. Now I wouldn't have to worry about unfinished homework.

"Oh my god, Edward is like Dracula's hotter brother!" Lauren joked. I listened closer: the Cullens vampires? No, I must have misheard.

"I wouldn't want to date a vampire! What about the fangs?" Jessica asked shocked.

"Oh, he could bite me anytime."

"I don't believe that!"  
"I would sooo date him though. He is so hot." They both sighed.

"Yeah," Jess replied.

"What are you talking about? The Cullens aren't vampires?" For once they ignored the fact that I was 'Bella the outcast' and shared their knowledge with me.

"Oh, Lauren is just a little crazy today. She actually believed the stories the kids down at La Push told her about vampires." She said rolling her eyes. I nodded. I had heard those stories before…

"They weren't here when it was sunny!"

"That was one day! Besides they told us that they went hiking! They said that they always do that when it's sunny, even the doctor!" Jessica argued, exasperated.

"Whatever! I know they aren't really vampires! Gosh! That's just absurd." Lauren said walking away. I was shocked. The Cullens? I had heard the stories but could it be true? I grabbed a piece of paper and split it into three sections: What I had noticed, vampire legends I knew, and stuff that fit.

What I had noticed:

They never ate

Purple circles under there eyes

cold

Deathly pale

When I was close they seemed to tense slightly

Jasper seemed to know what I was feeling

Edward seemed to have one sided conversations with people

They didn't go to school the day it was sunny

They heard me when I spoke to low for even my own ears to catch

They were graceful

Beautiful

They talked like they were from another time

Their eyes changed color from black to gold and every shade in-between

Vampire legends I knew:

The cold ones

Fast

Cold

Blood drinkers

Animal blood drinkers

Potentially dangerous

Enemy of the werewolf

Pale

Carlisle was leaders name

Carlisle is Edward's 'dad'

Immortal

?Fangs?

Things that fit:

Pale

Immortal-would make sense they always seemed to speak like they were from another time, or they said something that made them seem so much older then they were/ then they pretended to be.

Cold

Carlisle was leaders name

Carlisle is Edward's 'dad'

I didn't know about dangerous. They had never hurt me. All they had done was help me. Besides, who was I to judge them? How bad could they be if all they did was help me? They had never been mean or cruel. The legend said that they drank animal blood. Regardless they had never tried to drain anyone here in town…

They never ate, maybe it was because the food wasn't that great but I thought it was something more… The way Edward seemed like he was holding himself in his seat when the fan blew my hair towards him, my scent! It had bothered him so much that he was having a hard time not attacking me, but he hadn't.

So the Cullens were vampires. What would I do about it? I wasn't going to tell anyone. I knew that secrets were meant to be kept, not spread through the school like wildfire. I wasn't going to start a rumor, but I was going to talk to them about it eventually. "_Maybe at lunch tomorrow," _I thought as I got into my car after the final bell. I smiled at that. Now I had another reason to talk to them, another reason not to push them away.

"Oh no," I whispered as I pulled in the driveway. Charlie's cruiser was already in the driveway. He was home early. I walked into the house slowly. "Hello?" I called. All of the lights were off. I couldn't see anything.

I didn't see it coming I just felt the frying pan connect with the back of my head before it sent me flying forwards into the stairs. I turned my body so I could see Charlie's shadow advancing towards me. I flicked on the hall light and almost wished I hadn't. If looks could kill Charlie would have killed me instantly…

"I told you to stay away from the Cullens. I told you not to tell them. Why don't you listen?" He asked in a yell, yanking me around by my hair.

"I didn't tell them anything." I lied hoping he would believe it, but at the same time I knew he wouldn't.

"Now you're fucking lying to me? Bitch! I told you what would happen if you ever told anyone. Hell, I even showed you! Or don't you remember what happened to that worthless bitch you called your sister? Well, you're about to join her, regardless." He paused for a moment as he watched fear flash through my eyes before I managed to hide it. He hated how good I was at hiding my fear. It made him angry, so he slammed me into the wall. I fell to the ground moaning in pain. Before I could even attempt to get up he stomped on my broken leg. I screamed out unable to stop myself. It just hurt so much. He just stood there laughing at me. He. Fucking. Laughed! I was so angry I forced myself to my feet and lunged at him. For the first time I fought back. It didn't do me any good. I landed one punch on him. The next time I tried he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I heard more then felt two of my fingers crack. "What the fuck? You are not allowed to hit me!" He yelled punching me in the gut. He pulled me up off the ground by my throat. His angry face was the last thing I saw as I faded into oxygen-deprived unconsciousness.

I awoke the next morning screaming. Charlie was stabbing me. He was smiling happily as he pulled the knife out before plunging it back into another part of my broken leg. He grabbed me by my hair and slammed me back into the wall. I fell to the floor knowing he wouldn't drag this out much longer. He kicked me repeatedly in the ribs, viciously. With one final well-aimed kick to the stomach Charlie stopped. He went up stairs and returned with a suitcase.

"I'm moving. When you see her tell your sister I said hi." He lit a match and flicked it into the living room and threw the rest of the box of matches in after it. I watched in horror as the vodka and paper filled room ignited.

Charlie ran leaving me in the burning house alone. I couldn't hope for someone to see the flames and come help. The house was set so far back that it wasn't visible from the road. It would burn down and no one would be any the wiser. I pushed myself to my feet coughing. The smoke was getting to me now and the fire was spreading fast.

I had to get out of here before it reached the hallway. My leg wounds were bleeding even more now then before. My head was spinning but I ran towards the door. I could fix my leg later. The door was locked! "Damn it!" I yelled, scared. I had to get out of here! I was not going to die in this house! I reached up and yanked off the dead bolt and unlocked the other two. I pushed on the door to no avail. _Fucking Charlie must have blocked the other side. _I thought. I was starting to freak out.

The only other door was in the living room, which was at this moment engulfed in flames. That was when I remembered the tree that was right outside my bedroom window. I turned towards the stairs to see that the flames were in the hallway. I pulled up the hood on my sweatshirt and dashed through the flames. Coughing heavily I cast it off as I ran up the stairs. I could feel where the sweatshirt hadn't protected me. I was sure I had a few burns at least. Once in my room I forced the window as wide as I could get it and stepped onto the tree. Slowly I made my way to the center of the tree and used hand and foot holds to get all the way down. When I hit the wet grass I wanted to cry. I was safe! The only thing I actually did was run, still coughing, to the edge of the forest. I didn't want to be near that place as it burned.


	5. Chapter 5 Understanding Bella

Chapter 5: Understanding Bella

I sat down. I was so dizzy. My body's protesting screams were getting harder to ignore. I had ignored so many injuries to get out of there. My leg for example, I was pretty sure that it needed to be set again. It hurt worse then the first time I broke it. I needed help, soon. I had to call the Cullens. I didn't care that they were vampires. I couldn't stay here. They're the only ones I trusted.

I pulled myself phone out of my pocket and breathed a sigh of relief as I realized the fire hadn't damaged it. Then gasped as I realized how early it was. It wasn't even 2 yet. I punched in Edward's number, and hoped he would pick up. He answered on the first ring. "Bella, what happened?"

"Edward, I… I need your help. My house is burning down in front of me and Charlie just left. I'm loosing a lot of blood from where Charlie stabbed me. I'm really dizzy." I admitted leaning against a tree.

"I'll be right there."

"Thank you." I whispered hanging up the phone. I focused on trying to breath around the smell of blood that permeated the air. It smelled so strongly that if the smell of burning wood wasn't there to help balance it I would have puked. Instead it just made my head swim even more. It was so dark. The fire was the best source of light I had. I shivered, freezing. I was so cold. I got up and moved close enough to the fire that I felt the heat from it.

I worked on my injuries while I was sitting there. I realigned the bones in my leg as fast as I could. It still hurt but it was so much less painful than before. Then I realigned my index and middle finger. That felt like nothing. I kept my hand still. I didn't want to mess up the healing process. I ripped fabric from my pants and wrapped it over my stab wounds.

I stood up wincing as I heard two car doors slam. It was Edward and Carlisle. Edward's pose was somewhat stiff and rigid as he walked towards me. I felt so bad that in order for him to help me he had to hurt himself.

"Bella, what did he do to you?" I could hear the anger in Edward's voice.

"He threw me around and stabbed me." I started walking towards him. My limp was far more visible now.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"That would be nice." He let me lean against him and he led me back to the car. Carlisle got into the driver's seat and Edward went to my truck.

"He's going to drive it back to our house." I nodded in understanding. I tried to relax my tense body as we drove through Forks, but it refused and fought my attempts. My body knew all too well to be wary of strangers, but I already knew he wouldn't hurt me. At least I hoped he wouldn't.

"So Bella, what is the extent of your injuries?"

"I have about five fractures in my leg, two broken fingers, a few cracked ribs, three stab wounds, and I hit my head a few more times. I still have to clean out the new cuts and I already reset my leg."

"You can do that soon. We're almost at the house." As he was speaking a large white house came into view. It was beautiful. It had a timeless beauty about it.

"You have a beautiful home." I complimented. Carlisle chuckled as he parked the car.

"Thank you. Esme has been working on restoring this house for quite a while. We moved in now that she's finished. Edward opened the door for me and helped me into the house.

"I need to clean out these cuts." I said to avoid questions just a short while longer.

"I'll grab Carlisle's bag!" Edward said running off. He was back in a minute carrying a black doctor's bag. I rummaged in it until I found some alcohol and worked on cleaning out my stab wounds. I deftly yanked out a few pieces of debris that had got inside the wounds. Next I grabbed for a needle and thread and quickly sowed each one shut. When that was done I felt around my head and the giant bloody scab and I got rid of all the blood stuck in my hair and cleaned that out as well. I also added some antiseptic to my arms. The cuts were healing nicely. In a few more days they wouldn't hurt at all. I was too tired to be modest so I lifted my shirt up halfway and un-wrapped my ribs. They were blue, purple in color but they were healing nicely. I rewrapped them in a clean bandage and put all of Carlisle's clean stuff back in his bag, spotting a trashcan I threw out the old bandage and anything else I had discarded during this process.

I looked up to see Carlisle and Edward staring at me. "What?" I fidgeted, uncomfortable in their gaze.

"Where did you learn all of that? Medical students don't until they've been at college for at least a year." Carlisle questioned, merely curious.

"Google," I said shrugging. "When I get hurt I have to know how to treat it. I've had to do all this before so it's like second nature." Edward didn't like that answer at all.

"Do you guys mind if I stay here… I can find somewhere else if you don't want me."

"Of course you're welcome to stay. Esme will be thrilled." Carlisle said, smiling.

"Hey Bella, I thought you said you'd never stay in a foster home."

"I did and I won't." I said, firmly.

"But you're staying here. Carlisle is a _foster_ parent." Edward teased me.

"Whatever, this is different." I said. I wasn't going to get all detailed.

"Do you want to take a shower?"

"Yes," I said quickly. Edward laughed. He came over and helped me up the stairs.

"Wait here." He said leaving me in the hallway. I waited patiently for less then a minute before he returned carrying a towel and clothes. "These are Rosalie's they should fit you pretty good. The shower is right through that door. Take as long as you want." Edward offered pointing to the door I was leaning on. I mumbled a thank you before going into the bathroom. It was so big! I spent some time admiring it before jumping into the shower. The water felt amazing! I got to get all of the ash, dirt, and blood off of me. Edward even found me a razor so I could shave! I loved his house!!!!! All too soon the water switched to cold and I had to get out. I rewrapped my ribs again and got dressed. Edward had been right. This outfit did fit me fairly well. I tossed the towel in the hamper and walked slowly back down the stairs. The second my feet hit the floor I was hugged by Alice. I winced slightly and she immediately let me go and looked me over.

"Bella, what happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing." She stated eyeing my stitches. I bit my lip.

"If I told you that I would have to tell you the whole story."

"Then tell us, we just want to help you." Edward reminded me.

"It's not a good story. I mean, it's not happy… at all." I told them truthfully. I wanted them to know what they were getting themselves into by offering to listen to my story.

"Then you should tell us. You shouldn't have to deal with it on your own." Jasper intoned. I almost smiled.

"If you're sure…" They nodded. I sighed as I followed them to the living room. Once everyone was situated I began my tale.

"When I was born my mother died. Charlie blamed me for it and so he gave me to social services. The first foster family I lived with was caring and kind. They let me be a kid: laugh, play. They bought me things and treated me like I was their own child. I hoped I would get to stay with them forever, but then they were killed and a car crash, so I was shipped off to a new home. I had expected to find comfort and love when I arrived at my new home, I was a child crying over the lose of a set of parents. Instead I found anger and was hit when they saw me cry. They taught me how to cook and clean and then it was my job to take care of the house. It wasn't like the other house I had lived in, but it was my fault they hit me so I learned to deal with it."

"No it wasn't! No matter what you did you didn't deserve to be hit." Edward looked furious. I just shrugged noncommittally and kept going.

"One day their son stole money from them and he blamed me. I tried to tell them that it was their son but they didn't believe me. They beat me calling me a liar and a thief. By now I was seven. I had learned that tears never help, kids are cruel, and it's never worth it to trust someone. They always let you down in the end…" They had nothing to say to that.

"I'm starting to think that I might have been wrong about that one. I'm hoping I'm not being a moron by trusting again." I said looking down.

"We won't hurt you Bella and we will never betray you."

"I want to believe you. I really do, but my mind won't let me. In my heart I know you're trustworthy." I assured them before continuing.

"I was sent to live with Mike Newton after my 'theft.' His mom hated me. She constantly told me what I already knew, that I'm worthless."

"You are not worthless." Emmett assured me. I flashed him a small smile.

"She made me clean and cook every meal. I had to do whatever anyone in her family asked of me." I paused briefly to let that sink in. "Mike isn't really our age, he's twenty. So when I met him he was ten. He made me kiss him. He swore he would tell his mom if I didn't, and if I ever didn't do something I was told to she'd hit me, lock me in the basement for a few days, and she wouldn't give me any food or water. So you see I wasn't really given a choice." I said, bitterly.

Rosalie was angry. She made a noise from deep in her throat. Maybe she was hissing. She was a vampire, so maybe. "It got worse. He started grabbing me out of and in his mother's presence. She didn't care. If I ever told him to stop, or if I tried to squirm away from him she would hit me, but that didn't stop me from trying to fight him. Even on the day he went too far." I wasn't focusing on anyone. I was in a different world. I was back in my memories, reliving them as I talked about them.

"I was 12 and it was late. Mrs. Newton was out. That was when Mike came into my room. He wasn't alone either. He had brought his friends and they raped me. I tried to fight them off but they were all older then me, stronger then me, and they had caught me sleeping." I was struggling to stop the tears now. I looked down in an attempt to make it easier. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I looked up to see that it was Rosalie.

"I'm so sorry." There was a pain in her voice to. I hugged her back.

"The next day Mrs. Newton was furious. Mike had told her that I hadn't done what he asked and she was livid. She hit me with a frying pain and didn't stop punching for hours. The next day she called the social worker claiming that I was a terrible child and that she didn't want me anymore so I was shipped off yet again. I was sent out of state to a home in Nevada. They were the Coley's." My voice was very bitter by this point.

"My new foster mother's name was Alana. She took one look at me and said I needed to loose a few pounds. I was already barely anything! Right after I got there I began the search for Charlie, anything to get away from my foster family: my rapist 'brother', Kyle, my alcoholic 'father', Iian, my emotional and equally evil 'mother', Alana, and my sadistic 'sister', Micela that loved to see my pain. The only one in the house that loved me was my youngest 'sister' she was very young but had been forced to age beyond her years the way I had. She was sweet and kind despite what had been done to her by her siblings. Her name was Lizzy." I felt my eyes soften at her memory. She had been such a sweet child.

"Her parents thought she was a gift from above. They cherished her and loved her. Iian had never raised a hand to _her_ when he was in a drunken rage. No, he saved that for me. For her there were only smiles and outings. The same could be said about Alana. Alana never blamed Lizzy, she didn't cuss her out for having dinner ready a little late, she wasn't threatened, no, quite the contrary. Lizzy was a GOD in our 'parents' eyes. Our 'siblings' hated her for it. That was why they hurt Lizzy. At least, that was Micela's reasoning… Kyle on the other hand only ever thought with what's between his legs…"

"How old is Lizzy?" Rosalie asked her hands clenched into fists.

"When I first got there I was 12 and she was seven." Everyone looked about ready to tear something apart.

"I protected Lizzy as best I could when I was around, but when I wasn't was when they would go after her. It was so strange that no matter how much Iian and Alana claimed to care about Lizzy that they never stopped Kyle or Micela from hurting her. It wasn't right. She was just a child!" My voice shook with the force of my anger.

"That was why it took me so long to get out of there, even after I had found Charlie. How could I leave her there? With me gone they would all need a new source at which to direct their anger and hate. It scared me that they might use Lizzy for just that. She wouldn't have been able to deal with it."

"What changed?" Carlisle prodded softly.

"Lizzy did. She was such a sweet 11 year old. It upset her when she saw her siblings hurting me. It upset her even more that her parents didn't stop them. She didn't like that they never paid attention to anyone but her. She said it was mean. She had talked before about telling someone and each time I had pleaded for her not to. I didn't know how lenient Iian would be if she told."

"It was Friday, the worst day of the week. It meant two days home with no escape. Friday Lizzy came home happy. It was odd. She rarely had a reason to be happy. I asked her what was going on and she told me that she had told someone. I was scared for her. Then Iian came home. He was already drunk and he shouted through the house for Lizzy to get downstairs. I followed her, worried. I had to protect her. I had sworn to myself that I would, at the very least, keep her alive until I could get her out of there. He asked her what she had done and she told him. Her fists clenched at her sides, angry."

"That's when Iian lost it. He ran at Lizzy and started punching her. Lizzy screamed. She had never been beat like that before. Her siblings weren't as strong as Iian. I ran in front of her to try to stop him but he just threw me across the room into a wall. Before I could get back over to them he… he stabbed her. He killed his own daughter and put the knife in my hand. I had crawled over to Lizzy and tried to comfort her as she died. When the police showed up I was still sitting there with her head in my lap."

Esme was crying but there were no tears. That was strange…

"They believed Iian's story that I had killed his daughter. They didn't press charges, but they kicked me out. At 16 as a foster kid no one had to take me in. They were legally allowed to just kick me out. So I came here to Forks and moved in with Charlie. That first night was horrible. He screamed at me. Telling me how terrible I was. That it was my fault my mother's dead, that I should be dead instead of her. My sister waited until he was done and then she came over to me and helped me with my injuries. She told me how Charlie normally was, what set him off, and what was expected of us. Her name was Sarah and she was 19. She had tried to run away but he always found her again." They were shocked. I hadn't told them I had a sister.

"The first day at school I was shocked. Mike Newton had moved. Last time I'd seen him he was in California. The first few months he just ignored me, but after a while him and his new friends were up to his old ways. Unlike yesterday no one came to stop him and he dragged me into a closet. Him and his friends took turns raping me. They do that about once a month now." I felt Edward stiffen, and I saw Rosalie's eyes lash with anger.

"My sister Sarah was growing… restless of our life with Charlie and she was planning on telling someone. Since she couldn't run from him she was going to ask someone for help. I begged her not to. I knew what would happen. She didn't listen and by midnight she was dead." I choked out. This time it was Edward that wrapped me in a hug.

"No one had known that Sarah was still in Forks so he buried the body in the back yard and went on with his life. That happened a month before you guys came to town. School was the only place I could go to get away from him for long periods of time. Not that it was a haven. The opposite, school is hell. Lauren and Jessica make sure of that. With all the rumors Charlie puts out there to make me look unstable, unreliable. He tells people anything and everything it'll take so that they won't believe a word I say. I liked that I was basically sitting alone in every class, but when you guys came that changed." I smiled slightly.

"I had people to talk to, people that ignored all the gossip. Then Charlie found out I was talking to someone. He told me I wasn't allowed to talk to you. That if I told you or anyone else I wouldn't be the only one to go missing, so I stopped talking to you. I didn't want him to hurt you. I would hate myself if I put you in danger."

"He wouldn't have been able to hurt us." Emmett assured me as he flexed his muscles.

"Muscles vs. bullets, I wonder what would win?" I said sarcastically. I knew Emmett would win though. I wasn't stupid.

"The night after Edward and Alice helped me with Lauren, Charlie was particularly mad. He didn't like that I had talked to you again and he didn't believe me about Mike and Lauren. He claimed he needed to teach me a lesson, so he threw me down the stairs." All of the Cullens looked so angry. I hoped they wouldn't go after him. I just wanted Charlie gone, and he was. I didn't need them to go find him.

"At school I found out Charlie had told everyone I had thrown myself down the stairs in an attempt at suicide. It does make them more likely to believe that I was the one who set my house on fire tonight if they ever go to check it out."

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"When I got home it was dark in the house. There were no lights on, and Charlie was home. He was yet again mad that he had heard about me talking to you so he threw me around. I passed out. When I woke up a few hours ago he was stabbing me. I was in a lot of pain. He went up stairs and came back down with a suitcase. He told me to tell Sarah he said hi before he set the living room on fire. I was having problems walking but I ignored the pain and tried to get out through the front door. He had blocked it on the other side, so I had to run back upstairs through the wall of flames to my bedroom. I climbed out my window and used the tree as a ladder. I was lucky." I finished looking down.

"He tried to kill you?" Edward was enraged.

"It's not the first time." I held up my hair so all of the bruises on my neck were exposed. I heard them all gasp and I saw their eyes grow wide. Rosalie and Alice came over to me and wrapped me in a giant hug. I hugged back. For the first time I felt loved.

I yawned hugely. I tried to hide it behind my hand and I saw Edward smile. "Bella, why don't you go to bed? You can skip school. You need to rest." Carlisle suggested. I nodded yawning again. I leaned on Edward as he led me up to a room.

"Good night."

"Night Edward," I mumbled. The bed was so soft it wasn't long before I was sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Games

Chapter 6: Games

I awoke the next morning alone. Not that I had expected him to stay he probably had things to do. Since he went to school during the day did he sleep at night? Somehow I doubted it. I stretched ignoring the pain and got ready for the day. I was startled to say the least when I found Esme setting a plate of food on the table.

"Hello Dear, how are you feeling?" she asked, motherly concern burning in her eyes. I gave her a small smile.

"I'm sore, but it's no more then I expected." I informed her shrugging.

"Good morning Bella. Did you sleep well?" Edward inquired as he entered the room.

"That was the best night's sleep I've ever had." I replied before taking a bite of my breakfast. I decided I would tease him until I told them I knew. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast Edward?" I asked the picture of innocence.

"I… I already ate. I have to leave for school soon." I nodded. Damn, he was good! I just wanted to catch him! What was I supposed to do all day? When they were gone I was already dressed for the day. It hurt but I had to do something so I walked downstairs to where I saw Carlisle and Esme sitting, waiting for me.

"Good, morning Bella." Carlisle greeted me with a smile.

"Morning, Carlisle." I replied sitting down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Stiff, sore, and achy," I replied truthfully.

"I can go get you some pain relievers to help with that." I shook my head.

"I can't, I take those so often that I need to stay away from them or at least a week." He frowned at my answer but accepted it none the less.

"What would you like to do today?" He asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. The only things I've ever done outside of school is homework, cook, and clean. What do normal people do in their spare time?" I asked. I sort of regretted being honest. I could see how much that statement hurt Esme. "Don't be sad. You have no reason to be." I said looking at her. "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"I'm sad at the thought of what you've gone through dear. I am so sorry." She said, her gaze conveying all the truth of her statement.

"It's not your fault." I reminded her smiling slightly. She nodded.

"Would you mind talking to me about your medical knowledge for awhile?" How could I say no to Carlisle? He looked so excited to hear what I had to say. Besides he had taken me in.

"Of course," I smiled. I spent the rest of the day talking to him about how I had dealt with different injuries and the effectiveness of my methods. I also told him about how I had to worry about the affect of the drugs and limit myself. When I heard the Cullens' cars racing up the driveway I turned to look out. Carlisle and I had finished our other discussion and we had moved on to really talking about my past. It wasn't something I really liked talking about so I was pretty relieved when everyone came home. I went downstairs to see them all.

"Hey guys! How was school?" I asked.

"Terrible." Emmett answered before muttering something that sounded like a string of curses.

"Nobody bothered you guys about being friends with me did they?" I asked worried. I didn't want to make their time here in Forks hell.

"They tried to, but I politely told them to shut the fuck up and leave us alone." Alice informed me smirking.

"Language Alice," Esme called descending the stairs after me.

"Sorry mom."

"Lauren's expression must have been priceless. Wait, is she still hitting on Jasper?" I asked.

"She's WHAT!" Alice yelled.

"Oh, you didn't know?" I asked biting my lip.

"Noooo!!!!!!!!!"

"Actually her and her crew are obsessed with all three of you." I said looking between Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Rosalie cursed under her breath.

"How do you know?" Alice asked.

"Easy, she told me to stay away from the three of them, because they belong to her." Alice and Rosalie looked furious. "I tried to tell her that it wasn't smart to try to take what isn't hers, but she really doesn't listen that well." They nodded.

"That stupid bitch," I turned to look at Esme shocked.

"Did you just swear?" I asked shocked.

"Maybe," she replied looking away embarrassed. I wasn't the only one looking at her. All of us were staring at her stunned. I guess Esme swearing really was a rare occurrence.

"Don't look at me like that. I hate that stupid girl." I shook my head.

"What?" Edward asked.

"You are the strangest lot I have ever met. No one ever hates Lauren. She's the teacher's pet and the head cheerleader. Hate is not something people feel towards her." I shrugged. Alice rolled her eyes. "Well it's true."

"Yes, well this is also the town the rain never stops falling. It has to have some affect on the people here. I guess it makes them act stupid." Rose shrugged.

"Then what's your excuse?" I asked her smirking.

"I blame Emmett for any and all abnormalities relating to me."

"Hey!" Emmett complained.

"Yeah that would make sense." Edward interjected. Alice and Jasper nodded. Emmett sat on the couch pouting.

"Leave Emmett alone," Esme said firmly.

"Sorry Mom!" They all chorused.

"How did this conversation get started?" Carlisle asked.

"Well Bella told me that Lauren likes Jasper and it escalated from there." He nodded.

"Bella, why don't you sit down? It isn't going to help you heal if you're always standing on your bad leg." I limped over to the couch and did as I was told. Everyone went off to do one thing or another and soon it was just Edward and I.

"What's up Edward?" I asked.

"I was just wondering what you did all day."

"I really just answered Carlisle's questions about my medical knowledge." I shrugged. "It wasn't a very exciting day."

"How are you feeling?" His concern was sooo cute!

"I'm fine." I lied. He didn't need to know.

"How are you really feeling?" He pressed.

"Sore, but I'll be fine." I shrugged it off. God, I had to stop doing that: it hurt!

"Why don't you take something for the pain?"

"I can't. I took stuff two no three days straight. I have to lie off that stuff for a while or it won't work right." Edward scowled at that reference to how beat up I had been in my past. "It's fine." I assured him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Bella come play!" Emmett practically whined from the other room. I went in to see what he wanted and Edward followed me.

"What is it Emmett?"

"Will you play with me?" He asked holding up a video game controller.

"I've never played video games before Emmett. I'll be terrible." I admitted embarrassed. Emmett gaped at me shocked.

"You haven't lived! Come on, I'll show you how. Soon you'll be good enough to beat Edward." I laughed and sat down on the couch. Emmett quickly got me acquainted with a video game controller, and while I did loose to him a lot it was a load of fun, and I learned tons. After playing for three hours I had finally gotten the hang of it and I beat Emmett! Everyone was around and we all cheered and danced around. Emmett sat sulking on the couch so I went over to him and grabbed his hand. "Come on Emmett! Celebrate with us! You taught me well enough to beat you. That means you have got major skills." My effort to appease him worked because a second later he was jumping around ranting and raving about his 'protégé'.

"Bella, dinner's ready." Esme called from the kitchen. I bounced into to the room. Pain was so overrated! I was completely ignoring it today so I could just have fun. I found a plate of pasta and garlic bread sitting out. I found it hard not to laugh at the garlic though, it was just so ironic. Jasper was eyeing me oddly from the other room. I shrugged it off and ate. When I finished I decided it would be a good time to mess with them while they still didn't know.

"Thanks Esme that was amazing." I flashed her a smile.

"You're welcome Bella." She smiled in return.

"Aren't the rest of you going to eat?" I questioned feigning confusion. They squirmed a bit. I was laughing on the inside. This was so fun!

"We aren't hungry." Edward replied smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are never hungry." I pointed out. They shrugged. I smirked evilly in my mind. I had them now. (Insert evil laugh).

"You know I'm starting to wonder if I'm living in a house full of anorexics." They gaped at me.

"What about anorexia?" Carlisle asked entering the room.

"I'm talking about them. How could you let it get so bad Carlisle? I'm shocked. I've never seen them eat anything." I emphasized the last word. They stuttered and searched for words. I wonder when they would just shrug it off and stop trying. Eventually Carlisle came to their rescue.

"They aren't anorexic. They're just on a special diet." I nodded. That was believable at least. "Bella, we need to talk to you about something you need to know about us if you want to live here." I nodded putting a look of confusion onto my face. In truth I was happy. They were starting to trust me back! I got up and allowed Edward to help me to the other room. Once I was sitting on the couch he moved to the couch on the other side of the room along with the rest of his family. I longed for that contact. Was I seriously falling for Edward? Wow, I really was hopeless.

"Before we start I just want to remind you that we will never intentionally hurt you. We just want you to hear us out before you make your decision. I hope you decide to stay here with us." They were all looking at me. They seemed worried about my reaction. I guess I couldn't play anymore games. I didn't want them worried about a rejection they would never receive.

"Are you referring to the fact that all of you're vampires?" I questioned smirking. They all gaped at me.

"You know?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I knew before I called Edward for help." Their jaws dropped.

"You knew and you didn't say anything?" Alice said. I shrugged.

"If you guys didn't want me to know then I wasn't going to tell you that I did. It's not like I was planning on telling anyone." Edward shook his head.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Knowing what we are I was still the first person you called last night?" I shrugged.

"I trust you, all of you. Besides it's knowing you're vampires that had me warn you I was bleeding when I called." They smiled at me.

"Wait, so you just tried to make us eat food knowing we don't eat?" Emmett was annoyed.

"I just played a few games. You guys should have seen your faces. It was priceless." I informed them laughing.

"That is so not fair!" Jasper declared.

"No, not fair is keeping secrets."

"How were we supposed to know you would take it like this?" Edward questioned me.

"You were supposed to trust me. I've trust you for a while, but you're just starting to trust me."

"Bella, we do trust you. We didn't want to scare you." Edward tried to explain. I scoffed.

"I do not scare that easily." He smirked.

"I'm pretty sure we figured that out. You just admitted to playing games with seven unknowing vampires." I smiled again.

"It was fun." I admitted.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you want to stay." Emmett joked.

"Of course, I love it here. You guys are so kind." Esme came over and wrapped me in a hug.

"Welcome to the family dear." I made a last minute decision.

"Thanks mom." Esme's eyes filled with joy at my quick acceptance of her.

"Hey, what about me," Carlisle caused wrapping me in a hug of his own.

"What about you dad," I asked. Everyone smiled at me. I looked around at them.

"So Edward, how fast are you?" I asked. He was standing farthest from me. The next thing I knew he was standing right in front of me. I jumped.

"Whoa," they laughed at me.

"Hey, do not make fun of the human! You're all speciesist!" I claimed that just made them all laugh harder. "Hmp," I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh, don't be that way Bella!" Edward whined. I smiled and uncrossed my arms.

"I'm probably going to regret asking this as well. Emmett, how strong are you?" He smirked and walked over to the couch I was sitting on. "Don't you da-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before he lifted the entire couch into the air. "Emmett put the couch down now!" I squealed from my perch that was suddenly way too far off of the ground. He laughed then suddenly Alice was sitting next to me, which caused me to jump again.

"Hey Bella, Jasper was right. The weather up here is nice." I glared at her. Emmett put the couch down a minute later. I sat there glaring at Emmett. I was suddenly really happy and I turned to look at all of them. Jasper had a look of concentration on his face. So Jasper was an Empath?

"Jasper," I called making him look me in the eyes.

"Yes Bella?"

"Leave my emotions alone." His jaw dropped.

"How did you know?"

"I don't know maybe when I went from plotting revenge against Emmett to smiling like a fool."

"Sorry." I smiled.

"Whatever. Really it makes sense. You kept looking at me weird when I was eating my dinner."

"What did you think was so funny? You stared at the food and then I thought you were going to start laughing."

"Oh, I saw the garlic bread and was thinking about how ironic it was." I informed him giggling. They were staring at me.

"You are the strangest human I have ever met." The others were nodding agreement to Edward's statement. I just shrugged.

"Does anybody else have a power besides Edward?" I asked. Edward was gaping. "To save you time. Edward I know you can read minds. A Quileute used to come to Forks High not three months ago. He told me the stories. He actually stopped coming just a week before you guys arrived." The frowned at that.

"Did he tell everyone these stories?" I shook my head.

"He only talked to me. He always seemed really worried and he was constantly looking over his shoulder." They all shrugged it off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Abuse Warning!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 7: Kids will kick you when you're down. Adults will throw you to the ground and kick you so you stay there…**

I went to school the next day. I couldn't skip again. I needed to face them eventually anyway so now was the perfect time. It needed to happen and I wasn't getting any younger. I walked quickly, painfully to class. My leg felt like it was on fire! I stopped by the teacher's desk to grab my homework before trying to make it to my desk. I didn't get there though. Jessica stuck her foot out and tripped me. I went sprawling and my papers went everywhere. I gritted my teeth against the pain and grabbed my papers as the students laughed at me.

"Ms. Swan," Mr. Doyle called, "next time you want our attention just say something instead of throwing yourself on the floor and hoping for a pity me party, because you are not going to get one. The class burst into laughter once more as he finished talking.

"Jessica tripped me." I informed him hoping that he would understand. The class went silent in anticipation of what he would say next.

"Ms. Stanley has a clean record, unlike you Ms. Swan. You seem to love causing problems. Your father told me all about the trouble you get into. He told me about everything you do to try to get attention. Out of everyone in this room Ms. Swan you have the most reasons to try to keep your head down and go unnoticed. The way you act you're never going to amount to anything. Do I make myself clear Ms. Swan?" He questioned, pissed off. Jessica looked at me smirking in triumph. I guess there were perks to giving the teacher a lap dance once a week… other then not failing.

"Yes, Mr. Doyle." I replied holding back tears. I grabbed my homework from where it lay abandoned on the floor and moved to my seat in the back of the class. This was going to be a terrible art class. I just knew it. Why couldn't they leave me alone? Why did the teacher have to hate me too?

"Okay class. Now that Bella is done making a fool of herself we can move on. Today you are going to have an independent work period. We have a two hour class today so go be creative. I can't wait to see what you have to show me at the end of the double period." He smiled warmly at everyone… but me. I let everyone leave the class before I grabbed my bag. "Stop Bella, I want to talk to you." He said. Damn it! I cursed mentally. I should have left the classroom sooner. I turned back to face him and flinched back immediately. He was glaring at me angrily. He went to the door and shut it quickly. He pulled all of the blinds down around the room so no one could see in. I backed away from him truly scared now. He stalked towards me glaring.

"Is there a reason why you can't be like everyone else in the class and try to get attention through normal means instead of trying to make a show out of my class?" I flinched further back into my corner.

"I… I didn't try to make it into a show. I told you she tripped me." I forced out quickly. Mr. Doyle was really starting to remind me of Charlie… and that scared me more then anything else.

"Don't lie to me girl! Jessica is a sweet, innocent girl. She would never do something like that.

Being this scared made me stupid. I didn't keep quiet. Like a moron I replied, "Did you hold that opinion of her before or after she gave you a lap dance or was it the blow job?" The second I had said it I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. The slap across the face I received just reinforced the lesson.

"You little bitch! Are you the reason that lie is running ramped in the school?" I looked down and ignored my stinging check. If I didn't he would probably do it again.

"No, I didn't spread anything. I heard everyone else talking about it." I replied quickly. I didn't want to be hit again and I had heard it in the hallways.

"I really don't believe you Bella." He said in a low dangerous tone.

"I'm telling you the truth." I tried to assure him. My voice broke twice in that sentence. He could take it to ways: as the fear it truly was, or as an attempt to lie. I hoped he would understand how scared I was, but when had I ever been that lucky? He shoved me up against the wall in the back of the room. I wished I could disappear into the wall. Since I couldn't do that I settled for cringing and pulling back into the wall as much as I could. I forced myself to stay focused even as my head and leg throbbed. The initial force he had used was brutal. "Please, just let me go. Please." I pleaded with him.

"You'd better not say anything about this to anyone. Do you understand me?" He interrogated harshly as he slammed me against the wall again for emphasis.

"Yes Mr. Doyle. I won't say a word. I swear." I responded quickly. He let me off the wall and shoved me across the room. I stumbled and fell to the floor. Damn leg! It hurt like a bitch! I could barely walk on it as it was. He kicked me before I could get up. I hugged my side groaning softly. He yanked me up by my hair. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't scream as he practically yanked my hair out of my head by the roots.

"How hard was that to understand? Get the fuck out there and go work on whatever the hell it is you do in this class, so I can pretend to be impressed and have you pass the class." I nodded curtly. I grabbed my bag from where I had dropped it on the ground and walked, as calmly as I could manage, out of the classroom. I fixed my hair on my way to the tables. I stopped as I realized the only free seat was across from Jessica and Lauren and next to Mike. "Is there a problem Ms. Swan?" Mr. Doyle questioned with an undertone of menace that no one except me would understand.

"No, of course not," I said through gritted teeth. I walked hurriedly over to the empty seat and set my stuff down.

"So, how much trouble are you in?" Lauren questioned evilly. I didn't answer. Jessica kicked my bad leg under the table. I had a silent stream of curses running through my head now. I was so sore. "Hey Emo! Lauren asked you a question. Are you really so stupid that you don't understand English?" She spat at me. I got up and went to grab my stuff quietly. It was better if I didn't say anything at all. I grabbed my sketch book and slowly sat back down. I tried to ignore Mike but he was eyeing me like a piece of meat. The second Jessica and Lauren left the room he turned to me, smirking.

"So whore, when are you coming by my house again?" He questioned running his hand up my thigh. I squirmed and shoved his hand away.

"I'm not. I don't like you Mike." I said firmly. He slapped me hard across the face. I looked around, but no one was even looking our way. I tried to focus on my drawing, but Mike wasn't going to let me.

"Bitch, listen and listen good: You are going to see me again got that?" He interrogated menacingly. I shook my head in denial. I wouldn't do that. I didn't like him! He slapped me again.

"Mr. Newton," the teacher called, "take it outside." My spirit sank even further. Mr. Doyle was going to let Mike do whatever he wanted to me.

"I'll just bring her to the classroom." He dragged me from my seat into the now unoccupied room. He locked the door behind himself. Where were the Cullens? I thought as I cringed back into the wall again. "Come on whore. You know you want me." Mike teased as he stalked towards me. I shook my head vigorously in denial. He punched me in the gut. I fell to the floor groaning. "If you're going to be a dumb bitch then you'll be punished like one." I forced myself off the ground and ran towards the door. I was trying to unlock it when he threw me away from it across the room. I banged my leg and head on the desk. My wrist throbbed slightly. Shit! He was really hurting me.

"Mike stop. The Cullens will be angry if you hurt me." I threatened weakly. His eyes sparked angrily. He yanked me off of the ground by my hair.

"If I ever see you with the Cullens again I'll break your leg. Do you understand?" I nodded frantically. My head was screaming in protest to its treatment. He threw me to the floor and walked out of the room muttering, "Worthless whore," under his breath. I got up slowly and made my way to the table. I worked quietly during the remainder of the period. I drew at random. By the end of the period I had a completed piece. Actually I had two copies of it. I slipped one of them into my bag. I brought the other one up to Mr. Doyle.

"This is terrible, but I guess I can give you a B."

"Thank you," I forced out in a whisper as I watched him rip the drawing apart and throw it away.

"Next time… do better." I nodded and left the room before I could start crying. That was the last thing anyone needed. I went to my next class and tried to keep my head down. I had to sit next to Jasper. I just hoped Mike wouldn't notice.

"Bella what happened to you?" Jasper asked concernedly.

"Leave me alone Hale!" I spat at him glaring. All the while I sent remorse at him. I didn't want him mad at me. Understand please! I'll explain everything at the house! I thought desperately.

"Whatever you say Swan," he retorted with the same amount of malice in his voice. He winked quickly. Relief took the place of fear. He understood! I saw the class smirking at me, so I did my best to look pained. It wasn't hard. I was really sore. He passed me a note when everyone turned away.

**Bella, what happened to you? Whatever it was you aren't worthless and you shouldn't feel like that. **I smiled slightly and wrote a quick reply.

**It doesn't matter what happened. It's over and I have every right to feel like that. **He frowned as he read my reply.

**No you don't. Why can't we just talk?**

** Mike would be mad…**

** Mike did this? **Anger filled his face. I nodded slightly.

**It wasn't just Mike. Let's just say this school hates me as a whole.**

** What happened? **He pressed.

**Trust me you don't want to know. Besides it won't change anything. **I tried to assure him… it didn't work.

**We need to know what happened. Edward is going to want to know. **

** Why would Edward care? **Jasper shook his head.

**Edward likes you. Even if he won't admit it, he does. I can feel it.**

**Seriously? **He nodded.

**No changing the subject. What happened?**

** I was just put in my place. We need to stop talking. It's going to make him angry.**

** Who?**

** Can't you just wait until after school? I'll tell all of you then. Can you just wait, please? **

** I need to know who's hurting you Bella. We need to stop them.**

** That's not possible. I can deal with it.**

"Ms. Swan, what are you doing?" Mr. Smith said looking at me. I shrank back into my seat.

"Nothing," I forced out looking down.

"Pacing notes isn't allowed in this class. Now stand up and read it out loud." He ordered. Shit! I was going to have to lie. If I said what was really on the note Mike would hear about it and I would catch hell from all the other students.

"Yes, Mr. Smith. I asked Jasper what his problem was and he told me I'm a bitch. I asked him why he was being so mean and he asked if I actually thought someone like him would be friends with someone like me. I tried to reason with him and he called me an ugly, emo, cutter. He told me to fuck off and die. I asked him why he was being so cruel. That was when you interrupted the conversation." I said looking down.

"Why don't you answer the girl Mr. Hale? She obviously likes hearing the truth." He smirked as I clenched my hands into fists. The class stopped their snickering to hear what Jasper would say. I looked over at him quickly. I could see remorse in his eyes for what he had to say.

"Why the hell would I ever want to be friends with you? Out of everyone here why the hell would I be friends with some one as plain and stupid… I mean really. Why do you even try? Just get the fuck away from me." He said. If I hadn't seen the remorse in his eyes I would have taken it seriously. As it was tears were falling. Everyone was laughing even the teacher.

"Ms. Swan, you are a young adult, act like it. If you are going to cry like a baby get the fuck out of my class."

"Yes Mr. Smith." I croaked. I practically ran from the room. I went straight to the girls' bathroom. Why did they all hate me? What had I ever done to them? I shook the thoughts away. I would never know the answers. I hid there until the bell rang. I walked into the hallway and kept my head down. It didn't help. I was easily recognized. It wasn't like there were any kids as messed up looking as myself. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side of the hallway.

"I heard you were trying to talk to Jasper." Mike spat at me. I squirmed in an attempt to get free.

"Let me go! It doesn't matter if I talked to him. He's a Hale. He's not actually related to the Cullens. He's a foster kid!" I explained in a rush. He let me go.

"I'll let you off the hook this time, but don't do it again."

"Yes, Mike." I rushed to lunch and made sure to sit at Jessica's table. If I sat with the Cullens Mike would hurt me. If that was wimpy of me so be it. I was sick of pain. The entire lunch period everyone glared at me for the first ten minutes. I was doing a happy dance in my head. A second later I wished I had just skipped the period.

"What were you thinking talking to Jasper earlier? Did you think he would actually want to talk to you?" Jessica said.

"It was stupid. I get it." I said in the hopes she would shut up. I could tell the Cullens were listening. The last thing I needed was for them to find out what happened before the final bell rang.

"I mean why would he talk to you when there are people like Lauren and I around?' She continued. I shrugged. "That's a shitty answer. Why did you talk to him? There is no way he would even acknowledge you." She reminded me yet again.

"You already said that. Just leave me alone." Was I really stupid enough to think that would work?

"Why the hell would we do that? We need to know why you were acting like such a dumb ass."

"Maybe I took a leaf out of your book." I said heatedly. Shit! Why did I say that? The next thing I knew Jessica had jumped across the table and knocked me from my seat. We went crashing to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8 Solution

"You bitch!" She screamed at me tearing at my hair. I kicked her in the stomach and she got off of me. I stood up and backed away from her. She was hugging her stomach groaning. Everyone was staring at me shocked, even the Cullens, but they seemed more impressed then anything. A teacher ran in a minute later.

"What happened here?" Mr. Doyle yelled. I flinched back scared. I was really screwed over now.

"Bella threw Jessica to the floor." Lauren accused. Mr. Doyle looked at me angrily.

"I should have known." He spat at me. "Get over here Ms. Swan." I grabbed my bag and made it over to his side. He clamped his hand down on my shoulder hard. I worked to hide a wince. He steered me out of the cafeteria to the hallway. I could hear laughter from the kids behind us. Once far enough down the hall he slammed me into the locker. "What the fuck did you do to her?"

"Nothing: She attacked me. I was just defending myself."

"You lying bitch!" He smacked me across the face. "Don't you ever touch Lauren again." He walked away from me furious. I got up and ran to my study hall. She didn't care if I was there through lunch. She was one of the teachers that just ignored me. It was safer that way. I grabbed out my homework and finished as much of it as possible during the remainder of lunch. I knew I might not get time during the actual study hall. Everyone was sure to yell at me. When the rest of the students filed in I had finished all my work, thank god. So I was ready when the first blow came. It was Lauren. She smacked me upside the head on her way to her seat. I turned to her knowing she had something to say.

"If you ever touch my friend again I'll kick your ass. You got that whore?" Lauren questioned.

"I'll leave her alone when she stops attacking me. It was totally uncalled for." I said looking down, as it was I could practically feel her anger.

"Did you just tell me no? I thought you knew better then that bitch." She speculated yanking on my hair.

"Fine, I'll leave her alone just let go." She shoved her gum into my hair before walking away. I looked at the sticky lob of gum. Damn it! I grabbed a pair of scissors and proceeded to go to the bathroom. Once in front of the mirror I cut the gum out of my hair and I worked to trim my hair to the same length all around yet again. It looked decent by the time the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and went off to gym. The other girls were already in the locker room when I got there, but for once they ignored me. During the class on the other hand they made it their goal to peg me with as many balls as possible. It seemed that even the gym teacher hated me. I mean rally, dodge ball, today? I could barely walk and he decided to have us play dodge ball. How twisted were the people of this town? Apparently very…

My body was screaming by the time I was done. My entire body was throbbing. I changed as fast as my injuries allowed. When I was done I went behind the gym and waited for everyone else to leave. Luckily no one noticed me. Once they were gone I walked away from the school to Edward's Volvo. All of the Cullens were waiting for me. Jasper spoke before I could even open my mouth. "I'm really sorry for what I said." He apologized." I shrugged.

"It was necessary."

"Did you cut your hair?" Alice questioned shocked.

"Lauren put gum in it, so I fixed it." I muttered looking down.

"She what?" Rosalie asked angrily.

"Calm down. I'm fine. I knew this was going o happen. They haven't really bothered me much since you all showed up because they were busy trying to figure you guys out. Now that the interest has died down a bit they're back to their favorite past time." They gaped at me, horrified.

"They hurt you for fun?" Edward questioned. His eyes betrayed his ever rising fury.

"Sadistic isn't it?" I replied.

"Other then the incident with Jessica, great kick by the way, what else happened?" Emmett interrogated. "Jasper said you wouldn't tell him."

"N…Nothing," I stuttered looking down.

"Haven't we already gone through this? I'm sensing a trend." Edward half teased.

"I'll tell you at the house. Let's get out of here before—" I was cut off mid-sentence by Mike.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Bella?" Mike yelled approaching us. I flinched back into Edward.

"Nothing Mike," I said quickly.

"What the hell! What did I tell you about talking to the Cullens?" I didn't look at him. I was shaking scared. Hadn't he hurt me enough for one day?" "Get over here!" He ordered, pissed off. I shook my head. I wasn't going with him.

"Go away Mike." I said. My voice shook. He needed to leave. The Cullens were pissed off… and that's never good. He glared furious.

"What did you say to me?" I pulled even further back into Edward. I was going to be embarrassed about that later, but for now I was just terrified.

"She said go away. So get out of here Mike." Edward said in a dangerous voice. Mike took a step back. Was I really the only one without normal human instincts?

"So are you screwing Cullens now?" Mike sneered at me. That was the final straw for Emmett. He ran at Mike and decked him. He went down hard .

"That's what you get for messing with Bella you ass hole!" Emmett yelled as we ran off. I sat in the back seat shaking. Mike had never been that volatile in front of other people before. He had never been so bad that I feared he would kill me. A minute later a fake calm spread over me. I flashed Jasper a shaky smile, which he returned. When we got to their house we went straight to the living room. I sat down next to Edward still slightly shaken up by the day's events.

"Bella, what was that all about?" Rosalie inquired.

"That was the real Mike Newton." I said bitterly. Their eyes widened.

"Is he always like that towards you?" I could tell Edward was working to hide his anger.

"Ummm… no that was him being nice."

"How was that 'nice'?" I gave them a pointed look. They still didn't seem to get it.

"Okay two main differences: he didn't hit or rape me." I reminded them. Their anger was growing more pronounced as the conversation wore on.

"Was Mike the one that did this to you?" Alice questioned gesturing to my new bruises.

"Some of them," I confided.

"Can you just tell us what happened?" Edward pleaded. I sighed.

"First period I had art class with Mr. Doyle. Jessica tripped me but he said I was doing it to get attention. I tried to tell him it was Jessica, but why would he believe me. Jessica gives him a lap dance and a blow job at least once a week so she can pass…"

"Seriously," Emmett questioned. I nodded. I could tell he wanted to laugh, but he wanted to hear what had happened as well.

"So he sent the other kids out to do their work and he talked to me. He shut the door and the blinds so no one could see in. He asked me why I was making a show out of his class. I said I didn't try to and Jessica tripped me. He told me that she was a sweet innocent girl. I asked him if it was the blow job that was giving him that opinion. So he slapped me. He yelled at me for spreading such a horrible 'lie'. I said it was the other kids spreading it, but he didn't believe me. He slammed me into the wall at the back of the room. The common misperception is that not screaming is the hardest part. In truth it's not passing out from the pain." I revealed to them. They were beyond furious now. I continued with my story. They wanted to hear it all the way through.

"I begged him to let me go. He told me not to tell anyone about this and he slammed me into the wall again. He let me off the wall and shoved me across the room towards the door. My damn leg was hurt so much that I couldn't stand on it, so I fell. He kicked me before I could get up and he yanked me up by my hair. He told me to sit quietly and draw something so he could pretend to be impressed." I took a deep breath. I hated talking about this.

"I had to sit across from Jessica and Lauren and next to Mike. I didn't answer Lauren when they asked me how much trouble I was in so they called me a few names before just leaving the room. I tried to ignore Mike but he was eyeing me like a piece of meat. The second Jessica and Lauren left the room he turned to me, smirking. He asked me when I was going to go see him again and I told him I wasn't that I didn't like him. He told me I was going to see him again. I shook my head in denial and he slapped me. Mr. Doyle told him to take it outside. He took me to the official classroom and he punched me in the gut. I got up and tried to get out of the room, but he had locked the damn door. He got to me before I opened it and threw me across the room. I told him that you guys would be angry." I looked up briefly. "I guess I was right. He told me never to talk to you again he'd break my leg." Edward growled furious at that. I flinched slightly.

"Sorry Bella. I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized.

"It's fine." I assured him before continuing. "I told him I understood and he threw me to the floor. I got up and made my way back to my table in the art room. I made two copies." They looked at me funny. "I hid one in my bag. I brought the other one up to Mr. Doyle to grade. He said it was terrible, but he could manage to give it a B. I thanked him as I had to watch him rip it up the same way he had done so many times before. I went to my next class and hoped Mike wouldn't find out I had to sit next to Jasper." I finished quickly.

"He rips up what you draw every class?" Alice questioned.

"Yes, my drawings aren't that good anyway, but he takes it to the next level." I grimaced.

"I'll be the judge of that. Can we see what you drew?" Alice inquired.

"Sure, I always save the original." I pulled the picture out of my bag. They all gawked at it.

"How can you say you aren't that good? Bella, this is amazing! I love it! How could you not? It's perfect!" Alice gushed.

"Thanks Alice. It's one of my favorites." I admitted. I turned to look at Edward. His anger was barely concealed.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, concerned.

"I can't believe that a teacher would do this to a student. They are supposed to help and protect. They aren't the ones students should need protection from!" He said heatedly.

"It doesn't matter Edward. Kids have always acted like that towards me. Everywhere I've lived. The one thing I've learned when I was allowed to go to school is that the people are all the same." I shook my head sadly.

"Hey, what about us," Emmett pouted.

"I said people not mythical freaks of nature." I laughed. He stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes.

"If you're done insulting the supernatural I'd like to check on your injuries." Carlisle stated as he entered the room.

"I could do it myself." I offered. I trusted him now. It was just I really couldn't take anyone touching me. Carlisle sat down and gestured to his bag. I smiled and got to work. I lifted my pant leg over my new cuts and gashes. They weren't bleeding anymore and the stab wounds were doing pretty well. I rubbed some slave on them and rewrapped it. I pulled that down and felt around. I winced as I reached a particularly sore section on my rib cage. I lifted my shirt half way and undid the bandages. I heard gasps all around as my wounds were revealed. "Most of these were already there from Charlie. Disregard all the scars." I said as I worked to rewrap my ribs after applying more salve. When that was done I stood and leaned lightly on my broken leg. Pain shot through it and I saw Jasper wince.

"Why the hell are you doing that? It hurts." He said confused. I shrugged.

"That wasn't so bad. I've had much worse." Alice shuddered at the reminder.

"What are we going to do about the teacher and Mike?" Edward questioned.

"You can't do anything. Every teacher in the school hates me at a different degree. The principle was Charlie's best friend. I'll be fine." Carlisle shook his head.

"Why don't you stay here with me? I can home school you." She offered. I was shocked.

"You would do that for me?" She nodded. I ran over and wrapped her in a giant hug. "Thank you!" Everyone laughed at my display of enthusiasm.

"Hey can we stay home too?" Edward asked.

"Why not. We can say you're all being homeschooled now."  
"Yes!!!!!!" Alice and Rosalie yelled excited.

"That is so not right. They aren't even going to do school stuff." They smirked at me. "Whatever." I muttered.

"I can help you with your school stuff so you can graduate early." Edward offered.

"That would be nice. Oh, and sorry about trying to basically hide behind you earlier." I said blushing. He came over and wrapped me very gently in a hug.

"You were scared. It's fine." He really was amazing. I blinked to clear my head.

"Thanks."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry guys!!!! I know this chapter is long overdue. I hope you like it! :)**

Chapter 9: Children of the Orphan Holocaust

"Wake up Bella." Edward said shaking my shoulder lightly. I sat up quickly and tense; I looked around confused. A second later I realized where I was and relaxed as my eyes ran over Edward. "Are you okay?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assured him as I got up. I leaned heavily against the bed.

"I found you something that'll make getting around easier for you." He said. I cocked my head to the side.

"What are you talking about?" He held out a set of crutches. "Thanks!!" I exclaimed hugging him happily. The second I realized what I had just done I pulled back a bit. He chuckled and helped me adjust the crutches to the right height. "These are perfect."

"You act like you've never had a pair."

"I haven't." His eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't say anything. I made my way down the hall. When I got to the stairs I put the crutches in one hand and used the other to hold the railing as I hoped down the steps. I hissed a bit when m broken leg hit the ground. I stretched carefully; my skin protested against the cruelty of movement. I continued to stretch despite my muscles protest.

"Breakfast Bella," Esme called from the kitchen. I hobbled my way there on my crutches. I sat down at the table to see pancakes before me.

"Thanks Esme." She smiled before returning to the dishes. Edward sat down across from me. "You know, it's really strange having someone watch me eat." I pointed out. He shrugged.

"I didn't think you'd like it if I brought my meal to the table." He joked.

"More like Esme wouldn't want you to. You'd ruin her table." I forced out laughing even through the pain. He rolled his eyes at me.

"You're probably right."

"Duh!"

"You'd better go brush your teeth before you end up with cavities and a dentist has to drill holes in your teeth." He threatened when I was done eating.

"What would you say if I told you I'd never been to the dentist before?"

"Really?" I nodded. "I would say you should probably go, and I would ask where else you haven't been that you should have."

"I haven't been to the doctor's since I was… five." I said quickly. His eyes widened in shock.

"You haven't been since then?"

"Do you remember what I told you? Do you really think any of those families would have risked the questions a doctor's visit would have raised? Even if they were stupid enough to risk the questions none of them would have wasted the money on me." Edward clenched his fists as anger took him momentarily. "It's fine Edward. That part of my life's over." I reminded him.

"I know, but every time you tell us something else they did to you it… well it pisses me off. I can't believe you had the misfortune of running across that many horrible people." I shrugged.

"It's kind of a foster family thing, no offense Esme." I added at the end.

"None taken Bella." She said smiling.

"Most foster families are just in it for the money though. They don't care for the kids they take in. They just want the added check to supplement their income. The recession has made many more people desperate. The ones that just feed the foster kids a bit less are the ones we all hope to end up with. It's the ones that treat us like unbearable burdens we talk about and warn each other about when sent to a new home. It was our greatest fear." I explained.

"That's ridiculous." Alice said entering the kitchen.

"You're shameless." I stated.

"Yes I am." I just had to laugh at that.

"Bella it's time for school."

"Ugh!!" I groaned. Alice laughed at me. "Shut up Alice." I grumbled out.

"Come on Bella. I'm not that bad of a teacher." Esme said.

"I know." I sighed and settled into my school work. In that one day we got through a month's worth of material. It was great. That meant that in about eight days I would have finished junior year and in just over a month, if even, I would be done with high school! I was wiped though. Healing normally did take a lot out of me. I would much rather speed it along, but the charm took a lot out of me as well, and I needed my rest before I could complete it. I spent the rest of the afternoon with Edward instead. We talked about anything and everything and we even played scrabble. I won. He was severely irritated because of it. It wasn't my fault I read whenever possible. :) It was just good luck. I went to bed feeling safe and happy. I could get used to this.

The next day I awoke fully recharged. I jumped up only to curse silently as my broken leg touched the ground. I grabbed the crutches and hobbled to the living room where everyone was hanging around. "Do you guys have any candles?" I inquired.

"Maybe in the closet… why?" Esme inquired.

"I'm sick of being hurt. I finally have enough energy to do something about it."

"What are you talking about Bella? It'll take eight weeks for you to heal." Carlisle stated. I smiled.

"I don't use conventional medical means. I need ten candles, incense, and little plates if you have them."

"What are you going to do?" Emmett asked.

"You'll see." I hedged smiling. Alice disappeared for a moment only to reappear with exactly what I needed.

"Here you go. Where do you want all of this?" She inquired.

"Umm… I would say in here, but I don't want to ruin the floor so in the woods. Follow me." I said. I rested the crutches against the first tree I came across. I wouldn't need them.

"What are you doing? You need your crutches." Jasper said wincing.

"You may want me to use the crutches, but I don't need them Jasper. Walking doesn't bother me that much here. I'm safe here." I said laughing. They looked confused. I would just have to explain later.

"Are you sure Bella?" Edward asked concerned from beside me. I nodded up at him.

"I'll be fine." I smiled slightly as we walked through the trees. I touched a branch from each as we wound our way deeper and deeper into the forest. I stopped dead as I reached the slight gap in the trees. "We're here." I informed them. I pushed through to see the mother tree. Most never see one and I was lucky enough to get to touch one. I let go of Edward's hand and made my way up to the tree. I ran a hand over the bark. I turned back to the others smiling.

"This is the place. Alice I need all of that stuff, and please tell me you brought matches. She looked down.

"I have one." Emmett said.

"It doesn't matter. I don't really need it unless I'm inside." I assured them. Alice dropped the supplies at my feet. I went about setting the unlit candles around myself in a large circle on the dishes. I grabbed two sticks of incense and set them in places opposite each other in the earth.

"How are you going to light them," Carlisle questioned. I smirked evilly. I walked over to the nearest candle and snapped my fingers. It caught easily. I heard them all gasp.

"I told you it wouldn't be a problem." I teased them. I continued to light each of the candles in the circle except for one. I then moved out side of it and lit each of the incense sticks. I blew them out so the smoke could permeate the air. It started to rain a little and my candles hissed in protest. I walked to the tree. "Show some faith and halt the rain. I'll take less then an hour, I swear." I pleaded. The rain stopped.

"With this candle lighting may fire start biting." I murmured as I lit the last candle. A ring of fire joined the candle flames together.

"Bella, what's going on?" Edward called worried.

"You may want to take a step back. The fire doesn't seem to like you, and it does get bigger. Please don't interrupt. I really don't want to restart." I settled slowly on the ground. I felt the humming start and it wasn't me.

"Spirits of the children lost

Children of the orphan holocaust

I call you near to heal once more

Heal these wounds now old and sore

Prove to these new comers now

Show them exactly how:

You heal with what they took from you

A life and a home all hid from view

Take all that pent up rage

Show us now a true tirade

Put your power to good for me

Put them into a form we can all see

So I call to you in a painful hour

An hour that's sore with no time cower

Raise the fire with your might

Show us how you fight"

The candles lifted off the ground as I raised my arms. They started spinning in a circle around my head.

"I ask you this final time

To heal mw with this last rhyme

You know of all my suffering

You know every pain

So I ask you once more

Shall I be left to suffer all the same?

I grow tired as the day grows long

You grow weary as the healing goes on

So end it and help us both

I thank you now I can feel your vote

The pain is receding

Thank you for your giving

But now it's time to rest

You've passed our test

I won't forget you

You won' forget me

Thank you for healing for you are the key"

The candles went back to their places on the ground and with a snap they went out. The incense stopped burning and I stepped outside the circle. I ran a hand across the tree. I turned to the Cullens. "The tree requires an offering."

"What kind of offering?" Edward questioned. Thank god they were playing along. I could answer their questions later.

"A blood offering," I stated simply.

"Um… I don't know if that's a good idea." Jasper said taking a step back.

"You guys can go. I'll be fine, but I have to pay the long overdue offering." I said firmly.

"We can't leave you in the woods."

"I'm not completely alone. Don't worry. I'll be back in an hour at most. Go on!" I ordered. They turned and ran off. Edward was the last to leave. With one look back at me he was gone. I waited a few minutes before turning back to the tree.

"Here's your offering." I said scraping my arm along the tree. The blood welled up and fell over the bark. A minute later the skin was healed. The tree seemed to buzz with new life. I turned to see an elk in the shelter of the tree's leaves with me. It walked up to me and kneeled down. I took it as an offer for a ride to the Cullens. I clambered on its back and gripped with my knees. It reared before lunging forward. I hung on tightly as it ran through the trees. He was surprisingly nimble for such a large animal. I was back at the Cullen's in no time.

I jumped off the Elk's back and pet his shoulder. "Thank you." I said to him. He rubbed his head into my hand careful not to stab me with his antlers. "I'll call you Alex." He bugled happily at his new name. He took a few steps back and I turned to see Edward walking across the yard. "It's okay. It's just Edward. I swear he won't hurt you." I said rubbing his head. He mewled scared. He was probably a young buck.

"You're scaring him Edward!" I scolded him. He stopped.

"Sorry," he called back.

"I'll see you later. Keep near the tree and they won't hurt you." Alex seemed to nod before rushing back into the woods to his home. I walked over to Edward easily.

"Where're your crutches?" Edward questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need them. I'm healed." I reminded him.

"If you're sure," He said skeptically.

"Of course I'm sure. I'll explain everything. I'm sure you all have loads of questions." He nodded and we walked together to the living room. I sat down next to Edward and everyone settled in around us.

"Why do you smell like Elk?" Rosalie inquired.

"I got a ride back here from one. His name's Alex and he's my friend. So don't kill him." I ordered.

"We won't." Emmett said laughing.

"What do you want to know?" I questioned.

"Are you really healed?" Carlisle questioned. I lifted my shirt half way up to reveal the unmarked skin. They gasped. "It actually worked."

"Did you really think it hadn't? It's an old method. It's been in the homes for years." I waved it off.

"What do you mean? Where did you learn it?" Esme asked.

"In a foster home… one of the worse ones. You see we had to find a way to heal. We needed to be able to clean and function normally after beatings and just shaking it off didn't always work, especially with broken bones." The Cullens scowled angry at the people I was describing. "So this girl came to the foster home. Her name was Lana. She told us she knew how to fix everything. All we had to do was call on the children of the orphan holocaust."

"What's the orphan holocaust?" Emmett inquired. I shuddered as I remembered it.

"It was a time of many deaths from all foster homes. I was five-ish. Loads of kids were turning ten. That's always the turning point in our lives. It's the time when our fates are decided. If they like you, you live. If they didn't you'd leave for the slave trade."

"That's horrible!" Esme exclaimed. I nodded.

"That's exactly what the social workers thought when they finally figured it out. They made a law that prevented it, not only that but they also cut the checks foster families were getting as punishment. They said they were helping us."

It was a joke. The only thing they did was make our lives worse. Kids were being killed everyday and buried in backyards to cover the evidence. They felt they had to do something so they could keep making money off of us. Every other child was killed. Only the strongest were allowed to live."

"If you were a whiner they'd shoot you. If you were sick they'd smother you. If you fought back against a punishment they were likely to beat you to death. It was a commonly accepted practice among the homes. They shared methods. It lasted for three years. Those that died are known as the children of the orphan holocaust because we lost so many of our number; they sought to annihilate us. That time is told in horror stories among us. To this day that time is known as the great fear." My voice shook as I spoke. That had been such a terrible time.

"I never heard about that." Carlisle said.

"You wouldn't have. No one wanted to admit it. Besides no one cares if we go missing. We're the forgetables. Everyone sees us yet no one remembers." I said sadly shrugging. Edward wrapped me in a hug. A shock went through my body at the casual touch. Not that I minded.

"I can't believe that happened." Jasper said shaking his head. I shrugged.

"So Lana taught you." Alice prodded after a moment of silence.

"Yes, she taught all of us. She told us all we had to do was call the children of the holocaust and we'd be healed, so we practiced. I was the only one who could do it. I was put in charge of healings. Lena also taught me that the forest was safe. She told me how to find a mother tree and how to do a ceremony in and out of the presence of one. The ceremony is never that strong unless in sight of a tree. The forest itself has healing powers for us and we could always find help and protection under the leaves of a mother tree or in her sisters. We passed what we learned to other foster homes and soon we were all safer then we had been. The 'families started to see the supplies going missing and grew angry, so for a time we had to stop. We restarted again the second a few of us became good enough shop lifters. That's how I learned." I finished.

"So you can do that anytime?" Emmett queried.

"Basically."

"How come Bella gets a power?" Emmett whined. I laughed.

"Because you're freakishly strong Emmett," I reminded him. He shrugged.

"That's a really cool thing to be able to do Bella." Rosalie said.

"Thanks," I returned smiling.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Alice inquired.

"I have to have a lot of energy to do that. It's physically draining to heal myself like that." I informed them.

"That makes sense." Edward allowed.

"Of course it makes sense. I'm the one who said it." I teased him. He rolled his eyes. My stomach growled loudly. They laughed at me. I grumbled about obnoxious vampires as I made and ate a sandwich. They really could be obnoxious. Maybe I would send Alex after them. I smiled hugely at the very thought.


	10. Chapter 10 Running

Chapter 10: Running

"Bella, do you want to come watch. We're going to y baseball." Alice said as we walked down stairs.

"Sure," I followed her out back.

"I can carry you there." Alice offered. I shook my head.

"Alex!" I called through the trees. A few minutes later he was standing before me. "I have my own ride." I said as I jumped onto Alex's back.

"Try to keep up." Edward called as he ran past us out towards what I assumed was the baseball field. I smiled at the challenge. There was no way I would let him win.

"You heard him Alex, let's go!" I said as I hugged his sides with my legs. I leaned forward and he was off. The wind whipped my hair back from my face as Alex galloped through the trees. I could see Edward some way ahead of us. I could even hear his laughter as he thought he was going to win. He must not have realized that in a mother forest the animals and orphans are the fastest things around. Alex kicked it up another gear and just seconds later we had passed all of the Cullens. It was a good thing Alex sort of knew where a giant field was or else we would have been lost. When we arrived he slowed to a walk before I jumped off. "Thanks Alex." I said as I pet his forehead. He leaned into my hand happily even as his breathing was panting.

A few seconds later the Cullens arrived in the field. They were starring at me shocked. "We won Edward." I reminded him.

"How did you get here so fast?" He questioned.

"Edward, you live two miles from a mother tree. Everything in this forest is faster. Besides Alex and I didn't want to be beat." Edward rolled his eyes. "Don't be a sore looser." I teased him.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"Where should Alex and I watch from?"

"From here's fine. Home plate's just ahead of you." Edward informed me as he pointed towards the field. I gaped at him. It was humongous! How hard did they plan on hitting the ball?

Esme walked over to me as the rest of them spilt into teams. "You don't play with the rest of them?" I questioned.

"I like to keep them fair. They get into the most heated arguments. The way they swear…" She trailed of. I shook my head laughing at the thought of Alice and Emmett yelling at each other.

"Play ball!" Esme called to them. I looked out to the filed. I looked to what had to be the pitcher's mound, but it was so far out! She looked completely unthreatening, but then she whipped out the ball. Emmett swung the bat and it smacked against the ball with a resounding crack. The ball went flying off into the trees.

"Home run." I muttered.

"Not yet. Emmett may hit the hardest, but Edward's the fastest… except for you and Alex." She allowed. I smirked as I watched the tree line. Emmett was pounding the bases in a desperate attempt to beat Edward. Edward jumped from the trees with the ball in hand. He threw it to Carlisle who was shadowing Emmett. He hit Emmett with the ball. "Out," Esme called to the group. The game continued much in the same manner until Edward had caught three outs on Emmett's team.

Edward ran over to me. There was an excited light shinning in his eyes. It was great to see him so happy. He was a great friend. Wait, how come that word didn't exactly seem to fit the way I felt about him… I shook the thought away and smiled at Edward. "What do you think?" He inquired.

"It's cool to see you all having so much fun." He smiled as he moved to bat. I watched as he wailed the ball past Emmett who grabbed it from the ground and then began to run straight at Edward as he tried to make it to home plate. I bit my lip anxiously a second before Emmett and Edward collided. It sounded like a train and a tractor trailer had collided. The noise was almost deafening. I gasped shocked. I looked over at Esme. She didn't seem worried so I worked to calm myself. Edward walked back over to the bating line up. Emmett had definitely just gotten him out.

Jasper walked up to the plate with a bat in hand. "Stop," Alice yelled to everyone. She sounded scared. What was happening? Alice ran over to me the same time Edward did. "I thought they were leaving. We didn't have to worry about them." Alice muttered.

"What's going on?" I questioned as I worked to sooth Alex. He was nervous with so many vampires this close. "They won't hurt you." I tried to assure him. He moved to stand behind me.

"There are vampires headed here now… human drinkers. They want you." My eyes widened and the other Cullens growled.

"I can't get you out of here fast enough." Edward said. His voice was strained. It was nice to know I had a friend that actually worried about me.

"How long until they get here" I questioned.

"Five minutes."

"I can get away. You guys can stay here and play the game and get rid of the vampires. Then you can come find me." I offered. They seemed unsure.

"We don't have any other options. Alex will keep me safe. Just promise you guys will be okay." I said.

"We'll be fine. Now go! They're on their way!" Alice said frantically.

"Which way are they coming from?" I questioned as I jumped on Alex's back.

"The south." I turned Alex to the north.

"Let's go Alex." He reared up for a second before lunging forwards. He was off. I leaned forwards and worked to move with him as we bolted through the trees. I urged him ever faster as I thought about what was behind us. The vampires wouldn't be able to find us. The mother tree was working hard to cover our path with a fresh rain as the wind also worked to change the direction our scent trail took. "Take us somewhere safe." I whispered to him. He shifted his path to the left, but otherwise didn't respond in the usual head throw or rear. I kept my head down and I focused on hanging on instead of the path or the elements. The wind was whipping my clothes and hair into and around my face; the rain seemed to tear into my back. I shut my eyes against the unpleasant feelings and worked to move with Alex. I even measured my breathing to match his as my heart raced in synchronization to his.

It got dark but Alex didn't stop running. He must have understood how much danger we were in. If he could stay awake then so could I. I forced my eyes to remain open even though I couldn't see anything. Wolves were howling from our left. I felt Alex tense with fear even as he ran. I was so tired. How was I supposed to keep my eyes open? I wanted to sleep so badly. I could feel Alex tiring as well. "We have to stop sometime." I reasoned. I felt him slow. We came upon a clearing. I jumped from his back and went about gathering firewood. When the wood was ready and I had a descent stock pile I lit the logs. They smoldered before the flame picked up. I held my hands up to the fire even as my stomach growled hungrily. Alex settled down behind me and placed his head on his forelegs. I heard his stomach growl. "I'm hungry too." I said as I rubbed a hand over his side. I threw a few more pieces of wood into the fire before I leaned into Alex. I yawned hugely. I fell asleep hoping I would live to see the morning while from somewhere in the shadows a wolf howled.

The next morning I awoke yawning. I sat up quickly and looked around. There was no one there, thank god. I saw Alex a little ways off grazing. I wish I could find food that easily. I got up and started scavenging. There had to be some food around here somewhere. I smiled in success as I located a berry bush. They were the edible ones too. I quickly worked to harvest a descent amount, but there weren't all that many berries to begin with. I ate the twentyish berries I managed to retrieve from the bush. My stomach growled again. I sighed. I wasn't going to find enough food to stop the hunger, only aggravate it. I looked to my phone. There was still no call. Were they in danger? Were they hurt? What was happening? If anything happened to them because of me… The thought of Edward with an arm being ripped off, tortured. I shook away that thought it was much too painful.

I looked up to see Alex beside me. He nudged me gently. "I'll be fine. I' just worried." I admitted. He offered me his back once more. "I think I need to get something to eat. I have to find a foster home. I saw fear in his eyes. "I'll be fine." We walked together to the backyard of what seemed to be a home holding four children. This was definitely a foster home. I turned to Alex. "Here's my phone. I need you to watch it for me until I leave this place. I'll only stay for a few days." He practically mewled worriedly. I put the phone in a zipped pocket of my sweatshirt, which I proceeded to tie around his neck. "I'll see you in a few days." Alex seemed to nod. He watched as I walked into the yard. Two of the girls in the house turned to me.

"What are you doing here!" One girl said scared.

"I need food and I figured I'd come to a foster home. There has to be more food here then in the wood." I said.

"You must not have been to one of these before." A girl muttered.

"I'm Bella Swan. I've been places you've never dreamed. These homes are where I grew up." I practically spat at her.

"This place is horrible. You don't want to be here."

"I have no choice. I need to eat." I walked around to the front door. I rang the door bell. A drunk man walked to the door. So this was one of these homes…

"What do you want?" He slurred his speech so terribly. How the hell did someone manage to get this drunk at ten in the morning?

"I was wondering if you could possibly take me in for a few days? I need food. I'm willing to work." I said as politely as I could manage to this scum of the earth. I saw him give me an appraising look.

"What can you do?"

"Anything I need to." I said through gritted teeth. He smirked.

"Then you're hired."

"Thank you." I said as I entered the house.

"I want you to go put this on." He said handing me a skirt so short it should have been a belt. I grimaced mentally, but I smiled as I took the skimpy fabric from him. I changed into the skirt before I returned to his side.

"What do you want me to do now?"

"Clean this room from top to bottom." He said eyeing me. I nearly barfed. He just wanted to watch me and see up the damn belt skirt thing. I swallowed my disgust and got to work. I had to eat, and this was my only chance.

When I was done with that chore he had me do a bunch of other stuff that basically just exposed me a lot. When he went to check on the other kids I scarffed down some food from his kitchen. He came back and made me do more revealing things. He made me put on a different shirt with a plunging neck line. I tried not to think about that. I just had to stay long enough to make off with some of their food. I would leave then.

The door slammed open and a woman ran into the house. She must have been the wife. It was easy to see why the husband drank himself to oblivion. The wife had an evil look about her. She proved just how evil she really was not two minutes later. She walked into the room and the second she saw me her face turned red with anger.

"What the fuck are you doing you little whore!" She screamed. Then she attacked me. I held myself still as she clawed, kicked, slapped, and punched me. I worked to drown out the string of profanities she was uttering as I bit my tongue to keep from screaming. I couldn't let them hear my pain. When she was done my head was ringing and blood was pouring from wounds. "Get to the basement with the others!" She screeched. I forced myself up of the floor and ran downstairs. The other girls looked at me horrified.

"I'm fine. I can heal it. You know of the healing ceremony, right?" I asked them. The three girls nodded. "I know how to carry it out. I just need candles…

When I was healed I wiped the blood of and listened to the floor above us. When it quieted I could finally talk to them. "Where are we?"

"We're in Grants, Oregon." I hid my shock from them.

""I'm leaving tonight. I like it more in the woods. You can come with me? You don't have to stay here." I offered. They backed away from me with wide eyes.

"We can't. It's safer to just stay. We can leave in a few months once we turn 18." One girl decided.

"Are you sure?" I questioned. They nodded.

"Don't worry. We won't tell them your plans. We'll cover for you if we have to."

"Thank you." I said smiling. They settled down for the night as I searched for more appropriate clothes. I threw on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt with a thicker hooded sweat shirt. I found a back pack and threw a set of matches into the pack along with a change of clothes for going into a town. I listened upstairs for another half hour before I ascended the stairs. I was careful to remain quiet as I made my way to where I'd seen the husband stash his beer money. I grabbed it without counting and went to the kitchen. I grabbed fruit for Alex before grabbing bread, some meat, rice, and beans. They would stay the longest in a worst case scenario.

I made my exit from the house. Once I was in the backyard I ran full out until I was deep in the woods. I heard a twig snap behind me and I turned to see Alex there. I walked over to him and rubbed a hand against his head. "Thanks for waiting." I said. He bugled quietly. I smiled. "Let's get to a clearing. I had to heal myself. I'm wiped." I yawned. We made our way back to our previous camp. When the fire was built I settled down for a good night of sleep, but like the night before a wolf howled from somewhere out in the night. I didn't let it bother me. Alex and I had the fire and each other. We were safe.


	11. Chapter 11 James

Chapter 11: James

Edward's POV (Right after Bella left)

I watched as the elk, Alex, carried her farther and farther away from me. Would she really be safe? I whimpered softly. "You really do care about her, don't you." Esme said smiling. I nodded. How could I not? Bella was such a kind caring person. She'd been through hell and back and yet she wasn't mean or cruel herself because of it. Not that she'd ever feel the same way about me. I was lucky she would even talk to me after all she had bee through.

"She'll be fine." Jasper assured me. I nodded.

"Get back to the game." Alice ordered. I decided to bat again. I tapped the ball lightly. I wouldn't hit it far when we were expecting company. The game wasn't even half hearted now. We stopped when we could hear them as they approached. I moved to stand beside Carlisle like usual. I reached out for the minds of those approaching us. The one in front and clearly the leader seemed hesitant to come out of the tree cover. He didn't want to bring his coven close to such a large potential threat. _They look so tense already. We're being foolish to go so close, but that's James for you. _Laurent thought. Maybe Laurent wasn't the leader. It was probably this James. Behind them stood a wild looking female. Her orange hair was almost as wild as her eyes. She was eyeing us cautiously before she would look around for possible escape routes.

_This is dangerous! The blond male has experience! We'll be hurt! _At least she knew Jasper was dangerous. Maybe they would leave quickly. Laurent was in the front as they approached us. Apparently they wanted us to get the wrong impression. To bad for them I was already aware of the truth.

"Hello, I'm Laurent. These are James and Victoria." He said politely. _James better know what we're doing!_

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family: Edward and Jasper; Rosalie, Alice Esme and Emmett." They nodded.

"We heard your game. Would you mind if we joined?"

"We were just finishing, maybe next time." Carlisle said.

_I don't have time for this. Get on with it!_ James thought irritated. What the hell? He was the one who probably told Laurent to come here, but the way he was looking at us seemed like it was for the first time. "Are you the coven that took in an orphan?" He questioned. I stiffened slightly. He smirked. "Apparently you are."

"What do you want?" Carlisle inquired.

"We want the orphan." He said smirking. I growled angrily at him _Oh, come on mind reader. I just want to play with her. _He said. I leaned forward into a crouch and James did the same. I felt everyone around us tense. A second later we were surrounded by forty vampires. I straightened up confused. How had they managed to surprise us? I hadn't even heard their minds!

The rest of the family was thinking similar things. James smirked happily. "It seems I'll be getting that orphan of yours after all. So where's she hiding?"

"I don't know." I said shrugging. Thank god Bella had run for it. There's no way we'd be able to fight our way out of this one. We were trapped.

"I really don't like being lied to." He said before he snapped his fingers. The vampires around us burst into action and so did the family. We fought desperately but to no avail. We couldn't beat them. When they grabbed Rose, Alice, and Esme we had to stop fighting. The others couldn't take the lose of their mate. They growled angrily. Other vampires came forwards and restrained us as well. We couldn't fight for fear someone would be killed. "Now where were we? Oh, I remember." James came over and bit my shoulder. I'd never been bitten except for when I was changed. I hissed in pain. That hurt like hell. "Where's the orphan?"

"I don't know." I said through gritted teeth.

"We'll see about that. You know what to do." He said to the group. _Suffer mind reader. _He thought to me. I growled at him angrily. Then we were being forced forwards. The other vampires fell into a formation around us. We ran where they told us knowing that fighting was useless. We weren't getting out of here. What about Bella? Would she be able to make it on her own? Hopefully that Elk and the spell or ability she seemed to unknowingly posses would keep her safe until we could go find here. Was her path from the clearing traceable? Hopefully the Storm had erased it enough that we didn't have to worry about it. Bella, I hope you're safe.

I had to focus now. I had to find a way out. _Edward, are you okay? _Alice called. I shrugged slowly enough that the others wouldn't catch on. _What are we going to do? _I frowned. I really didn't know. I had no idea where they were taking us. _Why do they want Bella? _I shrugged again. I had no idea why they wanted her. I just knew there was no way in hell I was going to let them get to her!

The vampire behind me shoved me forwards through a door. Where were we? It looked like we were in a Castle. How did I not know this was here? Actually this was probably one of the few spots past the mountains I hadn't explored. We were ushered down multiple flights of stairs to what looked like a dungeon. We were each chained to the wall. They all left us once they were sure we couldn't secured.

The second they were out of sight we all strained against our bonds. "Damn!" Emmett yelled as he realized he couldn't get free. "What are these things made of?"

"I have no idea. I've never come across anything like it." Jasper growled out frustrated. He reached for Alice desperately. They could barely touch fingertips.

"Why do they want Bella?" Alice questioned.

"I have no idea. I just hope she can make it out there on her own." We were quiet for a minute.

"How did they all manage to sneak up on us like that?" Rosalie questioned.

"The only thing I can think of is that they have a shield that can block both Alice and Edward. We would have known otherwise." Carlisle deduced.

"That's just great." Alice muttered.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Esme asked.

"We can't even get off the wall. I think we're stuck. It would take someone that's free for us to be able to get out of here…" Jasper started.

"And the only one that's free is human and the one they want the most." I finished for him. What if Bella found out we were trapped and tried to save us? She would be captured to. I strained against the chains even harder. We had to get out before Bella came here. I couldn't let James get a hold of her.

"She wouldn't even be able to find us. Don't worry Edward." Jasper said soothingly.

"It's Bella. The girl has an elk that can out run a vampire and she can perform ancient rituals to do all kinds of things. I'm pretty sure that if she put her mind to it she would find us." I shot back. They didn't have anything to say to that. They knew I was probably right. _We'll get out of here Edward. Don't worry. _Alice assured me. "It's not me I'm worried about." She nodded. Before she could reply someone started to descend the stairs and we fell silent.

It was James. "Nice chains aren't they?" We didn't respond. "They're made with vampire ashes. They're the only thing strong enough to hold back a vampire." So that was why I couldn't break them. He opened the gate to the cell everyone was in. he shut it securely behind himself. He really was dead set on making sure we couldn't escape. He came up to me. "What's the orphan to you?" He questioned. I didn't reply. He bit me in the arm angrily. I hissed against the pain. "I asked you a question."

"She's with our family." I said evasively through gritted teeth. He smirked. "Is that all? Then you wouldn't mind if I took her for a while would you?" I growled angrily at the very thought of this man anywhere near Bella. "That's what I thought. So I'm guessing none of you will tell me where she is will you." No one even looked at him. "I'll take that as a no. Too bad. We could have done this the easy way." _Not really mind reader. It'll be fun making your family squirm. _I snarled angrily and pressed against my restraints he wouldn't touch them!

James made his way slowly down the line. _So many to choose from, who should I torture first mind reader? _He asked me. I watched helplessly as he walked up to Esme. _What about her mind reader? She would do. _

"No! Leave her alone!" I roared at him. _Then who mind reader. _"Me, just leave them alone." I said looking him in the eyes. He shrugged and let me up off the wall. Suddenly his mind was blocked from me. Damn it! There went my advantage.

"Did you really think I'd leave my mind unguarded when I unchained you? You're dumber then you look." He snapped his fingers and two more vampires came into the cell as well. I growled angrily at the three of them. They smirked as one and lunged at me. I lunged back. We collided with a sound like two boulders. I kicked on in the stomach and sent them into the wall. James managed to shove me in the opposite direction. I jumped up quickly to find them already waiting for me. _Be careful Edward! _Alice called. I nodded before I lunged at them once more. "This is fun. Are you always this bad of a fighter or do you really rely on your power this much?" He teased. I growled again. He rolled his eyes. One of the other vampires lunged at me and I shoved him away once more. What I didn't see was the vampire behind me. The warning from Alice came too late. He bit me and the other vampire did the same. I hissed angrily through the pain and through them off. James lunged just as I was standing and we crashed to the floor loudly.

He held me down by the throat. "Did you really think you could beat me?" He questioned before he ripped a finger off. I roared in anger. I heard the others hiss angrily. "So where's the orphan." HE questioned.

"I don't know." He lifted me off the ground and threw me into the wall.

"Are you sure about that?" He interrogated before he bit me again.

"The only thing I'm more sure of is that you're an ass hole!" I growled out. He kicked me in the stomach and I doubled over. Was it normal for a vampire to be able to hurt so much?

"You really shouldn't have said that." He tore my right arm off as he spoke.

"Edward!" Esme screamed. God, that hurt. I felt venom dripping from where the limb had once been.

"You bastard! I'm going to tear you apart!" Rosalie yelled. James turned to her angrily.

"What was that bitch?" He questioned. She didn't even flinch as he advanced. I couldn't let him hurt her! I forced myself of the ground and knocked James away from her.

"Leave them alone!" I yelled at him. My head hurt. How the hell did that work? Vampires couldn't get headaches! I didn't have time to think about it. I was too busy dodging James. Focusing was now taking all of my energy. James took advantage of my weakness and threw me around like a rag doll and bit me another ten times. I stumbled slightly and fell back against the wall. James smirked and roughly shoved all my missing pieces back into place. It hurt like hell! He chained me back to the wall before he exited the room.

When the door at the top of the stairs shut everyone was staring at me. "Are you okay Edward?" Esme called over to me.

"I'm fine."

"Liar," Jasper muttered.

"What's your point?" I shot back.

"Jeez Edward."

"Sorry Jasper," I apologized.

"It's fine. I know the pain's making you irritable."

"Why did you suggest yourself? What conversation did we miss?" Emmett questioned.

"He was walking around and saying there were so many to choose from. He asked me who he should torture first. Then he walked up to Esme and said she would do." Everyone shuddered at the thought of someone hurting Esme. "That's when I yelled leave her alone. He asked who he should torture instead and I suggested myself." I finished looking down.

"Edward," Alice groaned.

"What?"

"If you're going to be noble like that you're going to get killed! I don't want to loose my brother!" She said angrily.

"Well I can't watch any of you being hurt!"

"And you think we like watching you writhe on the floor?" Esme retorted. I didn't have anything to say to that.

"I'm sorry for getting him even angrier Edward." Rose said looking down.

"It doesn't matter. This is just a game to him." I said bitterly. Jasper was radiating disgust.

"We need to get out of here." Jasper muttered.

"How: they're good fighters." I reminded him.

"If one of us could manage to get and stay free, at least from the wall, we would be able to get out of here." He said quickly…


	12. Chapter 12 The Journey

Chapter 12: The Journey

BPOV

I stretched yawning the next morning. I looked around through half closed eyes. It was a beautiful day. It wasn't even raining, thank god for that. I set out a few carrots for Alex and worked to make myself some rice. I was hungry. Alex nudged my arm and bugled softly. I rubbed a hand against his head in comfort. "We'll be fine." I assured him. "You're a great friend." I said looking into his eyes for the first time. I gasped shocked. There was something more then animal in his eyes. They were human! "You aren't an animal are you?" I questioned him. He shook his head and bugled again. "You can't shift back." He nodded. What was I supposed to do now? I had to help him. I couldn't keep him as a steed when he was a human. He had a right to be free.

Alex spooked suddenly and I turned to the north to see a wolf in the clearing. I stood quickly and drew my hunting knife. "What are you doing here?" The wolf walked past me to Alex. It began to circle him. As it went faster another wolf bounded from the brush and joined the circle as well, then another, and another. Together they became a blur of fur. The wind picked up and then I understood. The wolves were from a mother forest. They were helping Alex, and they were probably what I'd been hearing for the past few nights.

Alex lifted off the ground and began to change (with clothes on, thank god). The wolves ran off now that the transformation was complete and Alex came slowly back to the earth. "You were a human all along." I muttered.

"Alex, survivor of the orphan holocaust, at your service." He said smirking with a slight bow.

"So I did get your name right." I muttered.

"Yes, you did. So do you want to fill me in on what's going on? I only understood what you said."

"We were running from a coven of vampires that my friends were supposed to get rid of so I could go back. I'm starting to think something happened to them." I informed him. "I'm so worried that someone got hurt."

"So which one was the bronze haired one you looked at like he hung the moon?" He inquired smirking.

"That was Edward." I said blushing.

"You like him." Alex stated more than asked.

"It doesn't matter. He couldn't possibly feel the same."

"You can't know that! You didn't even ask him!" I shrugged.

"Right now it doesn't matter I need to make sure they're all safe. They took me in. They're my family now." Alex nodded in understanding. "What about you?"

"I don't have anybody. I was in the forest after a healing ceremony, but a foster parent search party was there as well. I was running, but they were going to catch me I remember wishing I could go faster then I was an elk. I didn't have time to worry. I was thankful to be able to out run the foster parents. When I realized I couldn't shift back I knew I had to serve the mother tree to have a hope of being able to move between forms. I helped you and now I can do just that. I thought the second I could I would run off and make a life somewhere, but I've learned so much about you in the past few days. You're so caring and kind. I really was worried for you when you went to that home to steal food. I want to help you find this new vampire family of yours. You deserve happiness as much as the next holocaust survivor." I smiled at his speech.

"Thank you Alex." He smiled in return.

"You should call them." I dialed Edward's number as suggested and pressed send.

"Come on Edward. Answer the phone!" I said worriedly. I hung up when it went to voice mail. "He always answers the phone." I said quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Something must have happened." I said worriedly. What was I supposed to do now?

**(EPOV) Before the phone call**

James stormed down the stairs into our cell. "You son of a bitch! How the fuck did you cover her scent trail?" James snarled. I relaxed slightly. She'd found a way to stay safe, thank god. He bit my shoulder, infuriated.

"Leave him alone!" Alice screamed at him. He stalked over to her.

"I wouldn't push me bitch." She spat in his face, and he backhanded her quickly. Her head snapped to the side loudly. Jasper roared angrily at James. _He hurt Alice! I'm going to kill him! _He thought angrily. James was about to hit her again when my phone started to ring. Shit! Bella, hang up! Stop calling!!!! He looked at my pocket curiously.

He pulled the phone out of my pocket and smiled in triumph. Why hadn't I destroyed it earlier! "You don't know where she is, do you? You just neglected to mention that she had a cell phone." The phone stopped ringing and I started to worry. What would he do? "This is going to be easier then I thought. How long do you think she'll stay away if she hears that you're hurt?" He inquired.

"Keep her out of this!" I snarled at him. He let me off the wall. I was too weak to fight. I wasn't even healed yet. I was still recovering from last time. He called in a vampire to hold me still as he hit the redial button on my phone. He put it on speaker. Bella answered on the third ring.

"Edward, where are you?" Bella inquired.

"Edward can't come to the phone right now. He's held up." James said laughing.

"Who the hell are you?" She questioned. When had Bella gotten tough?

"Don't you start with me orphan. Can you hear this?" James questioned as he ripped my arm off again. I groaned in pain. I couldn't help it.

"You sick bastard, let him go or…"

"Or what? The only way for you to save him is to come here and get him. Oh, and don't forget the rest of his family: they're here as well. If you don't come here I'll kill Edward."

"Stay away Bella!" I yelled to her. James kneed me in the ribs angrily.

"Don't hurt him! I'll come, just don't hurt him anymore James. I'm coming." How did she know him?

"It's good to know you remember me." James said smirking. "I would hurry. I don't think Edward's going to make it much longer." He shut the phone on Bella and smirked at me.

"I bet she's on her way right now. You should be happy. She'll be joining you soon in the dungeon." He said before he chained me back to the wall. He shoved my arm into the socket roughly before he walked away laughing. I hung my head. I had failed Bella. She would be captured soon.

**BPOV (Just after the phone call)**

I was furious. James had the Cullens. He'd hurt Edward and probably all the rest. How could someone in good conscious torture someone like Carlisle or Esme? James would pay for this. "What just happened?" Alex inquired.

"The Cullens are captured. I have to go to them. I have to try to save them." I said. I knew there was little hope, but I couldn't leave them there. They'd done so much for me.

"What's the plan?" I gaped at him.

"There really isn't one. I have to do what James asked by showing up, but then I plan on kicking his ass. He really crossed the line this time." Alex nodded.

"I can get you there if you like. Hell, I'll even help you once you're there. I can shift into whatever I want to now."

"Thanks, Alex, but are you sure? It's a few day's journey from here and James isn't a small threat. He's a vampire now and powerful."

"I'm going to help you." He said stubbornly. I shrugged.

"It's your funeral," I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that!" He called back as he helped me break camp. We worked together to get it done quickly. We needed to get to the Cullens. The longer we were away the more likely James was to … But I couldn't think that. Not while I was trying to be brave for them. Thoughts of what he could do or had already done along with the ones about what awaited me needed to be shoved into a corner until after all this was over. If I didn't do that all hope was lost and the Cullens would die. Edward… I thought shivering. That wasn't a pain I would live through. He didn't have to be with me. He just had to live, because if he died I would quickly find a way to follow.

"What should I shift into? I know riding an elk can't be all that comfortable." He said sheepishly.

"Actually I was used to it, but how about a horse this time. Then I have something to hold on to." I suggested. He quickly shifted into a horse. He reared up on his hind legs and pawed at the air excitedly. I would have laughed given almost any other circumstances. "I can't reach." I pointed out. Snorting he lay down slowly and folded his legs beneath him. I jumped on and clamped my legs around him so I wouldn't fall as he stood up again. I wound my fingers through his main and then we were off. He was running through the trees with more speed then a vampire. I leaned forward and urged him forwards.

As Alex ran I tried to busy my mind with the landscape. I helped Alex spy holes and rocks that would trip us up along the way. When the sun sunk low we broke for camp. We couldn't continue through the night in the terrain we would soon be facing. I wasn't even sure if we could make the entire journey with Alex in animal form. It would be risky. Alex was asleep before I'd even returned with an extra load of firewood. He was so tired. He was doing so much to help me. I would always be grateful.

"Time to wake up Alex," I said shaking him. It was already ten and we had to get a move on if we wished to reach our destination within the next three days.

"I'm up." He said standing. He walked over to the fire side to eat his food. I rolled my eyes and went over to join him. When we were done I grabbed everything we could keep and shoved it roughly into the pack. At the same time Alex doused the fire and scattered its remains before wiping our tracks away. Once he shifted into a horse I jumped on his back and once more we were off. I nearly fell asleep at one point and we went the wrong way. I had him wheel to the left and dart the proper direction. I couldn't have us getting lost. We had to reach them!

The night and next day passed in a blur of anxiety. Before night fell I could see the castle come into view. Alex ground to a stop a mere half a mile from the castle just as night fell. I jumped from his back quickly and worked to start a fire before the animals drew near. Just because we were in a mother tree's forest didn't mean the animals wouldn't harm us. They were hungry too, and all things deserve to eat, to survive.

When the fire was blazing I settled down to cook. I pulled out the rest of the beans and the rice along with the bread. "Tonight we feast." I muttered sarcastically. Alex laughed anyway.

"A meal fit for kings." He said before he sat down as well having finished securing a safe perimeter by the ancient rites.

"More of a last supper," I mumbled. I saw him role his eyes in the half light from the fire.

"Don't be so negative. We'll save your family and get out of there." As if it would be that easy.

"It will probably take longer than that, so we won't e eating for a while. It's better to stock up now. Tomorrow we can eat the leftovers." He nodded somberly. We ate silently before we went to sleep. The wind blew up over our perimeter away from the castle so they would have no warning of our coming. Thank the orphans for that. We needed all the help we could get, and their spirits could sense it.

It was a quiet breakfast that morning. The fire was still going strong, so there was no need to move until we were breaking camp for the last time. That's also the reason I didn't notice Alex's limp. "You're hurt." I muttered shocked. He heard and turned to face me.

"I'm fine."

"You're limping. What happened?" I questioned.

"When I can move between forms the running still wears on me. We've had to go so far, so fast. It screwed up my leg." He said annoyed at himself.

"You can't come with me. You're already hurt." I stated quietly.

"I have to! I am not letting you go in there alone. That was always a rule: watch each other's backs!" He said getting louder.

"Quiet! Fine, you can come with me, but you're doing it in a mouse form so I can hide you. We're probably going to need at least on of us that's free to roam the castle." He nodded grudgingly. "I'm going to leave all of this here. I'll bring the candles, but the rest I have to leave here." He nodded. I hid it behind a tree.

"When we get out we're going to need money." He said nodding. I covered the pack with leaves and other debris, but I also sheltered it under a tree so when it rained it would be safe.

"Shift into a mouse so we can get going. I don't want them to know you're with me." He rolled his eyes before he shifted. I picked him up and put him into my pocket quickly. I looked down from the ledge to view the castle below me. I took a deep breath before I began the last half mile descent to where James awaited me, to Edward.


	13. Chapter 13 WIMHWIBW

Chapter 13: Who I am Hates Who I've been… with

The castle walls loomed high overhead as I drew nearer to the fortress that would become my prison. It was open and I entered knowing what awaited me. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to face James. "Where are they?" I interrogated

"You have no right to question me." He said angrily.

"You have no right to talk to me like that either. You can turn your back on your own, but you can't escape us! We are everywhere!" I said screaming. He smirked.

"Is that supposed to scare me? I'm a vampire. Any problems we had with each other are in the past." He said laughing.

"You have no idea how wrong you are." I said quietly. He chuckled and moved towards me. When he moved to grab at me the first time I dodged to the side. "You've gotten slower." I baited him. He hissed and lunged again. This time he got me. My head smacked against the floor loudly and I swore under my breath.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He said as he slapped me across the face.

"What hurt me? Is a few years really seem like forever to you? You're immortal! Get over it." I said through gritted teeth. He pulled me up by my hair and slammed me into the wall.

"I could kill you, but that wouldn't hurt the Cullens. The only thing that will hurt the Cullens is seeing you hurt and I can't do that up here. We need to go to the dungeon. Edward's lonely." He said smiling.

"I swear to god if he's hurt, if any of them are hurt you'll…" I threatened even as my pulse was hammering through my veins.

"I'll what? Pay for your funeral? I'd rather just dump you in the river." He said cruelly.

"Don't get in over your head." I muttered. He grabbed my hair once more and yanked me with him.

"Let's go see your new family." James said as he yanked on my hair once more. I knew it was pointless to fight it, so instead I worked to lessen the pain by trying to keep up with him.

We descended the stairs. The door slammed throwing us into darkness. I felt Alex moving in my pocket. I really hoped I hadn't landed on him. I didn't need him hurt more. James shoved me forwards in the darkness. He lit a torch as we walked. I gasped as the Cullens cell came into view. "Bella," Edward exclaimed. I saw him pulling against the chains that held him. He looked like hell… they all did.

"What did you do to them?" I yelled turning to James. He grinned sadistically.

"They wouldn't tell me where you were." He said simply.

"You knew they had no idea where I was!" I hissed angrily. He back handed me so hard my head snapped to the side and I heard my neck crack. The Cullens roared with outrage. I shook it off and looked back at him.

"Things change James. I'm not the girl you once knew." I said coldly.

"You are exactly the girl I knew. Fierce and thinks she can take on people so much stronger then herself." He said as he lifted me off the floor by my throat. I chocked and gasped for air. All of a sudden it was like I was back with Charlie.

"Let me down." I forced out over Edward's growl.

"If you insist," He got an evil glint in his eye before he threw me across the room. I smacked against the wall loudly. I gave myself a second to recognize the pain before I forced myself to my feet. "You just don't know when to give up, do you?" He questioned.

"Is this keeping you from hurting them?"

"Yes," he allowed.

"Then it's completely worth it." I said crouching down slightly. The wind blew slightly as he looked at me. "That's right I've got a mother tree on my side." I said moving closer.

"A tree can do nothing here." He spat at me before he lunged. I forced myself to dodge to the side before I turned around.

"You need to be quicker then that." I said smirking around the pain. He growled and lunged again. I muttered a few of the ancient words before I dodged once more.

"Don't turn this into a power competition." James warned.

"You couldn't even learn the basics." I retorted.

"You're going to get hurt Bella!" Edward yelled.

"That's nothing knew." I said focusing on James.

"He'll kill you!"

"Sh children, the adults are playing." I said crouching slightly. James did the same. We began to circle one another slowly.

"You know the spirits are angry." I said lightly. His eyes widened slightly. "Oh, you didn't realize they'd remember it was you did you? You thought they'd assume it was the 'rents. They aren't that stupid." I said as the wind blew in affirmation.

"They were useless. They had to die."

"They were children!" I yelled as the earth shook slightly.

"They weren't worth anything." He said before he lunged. We went crashing to the ground before I muttered a few ancient words and he went flying away from me. I stood again weaker. It wasn't easy to call power to my aid. "You can't keep this up forever. It takes everything out of you." He taunted.

"What's your point?"

"You know the consequences of your actions." He said.

"What's he talking about Bella?" Esme questioned.

"Why don't you tell them Bella? They want to help you." James teased.

"I don't want help. You aren't someone they should try and protect me from. It's my turn to protect them. I won't let you hurt them." I said angrily.

"Then I'll have to settle for hurting you." He said sighing as if he was sad about it.

"Just get on with it." I was so sick of this conversation. He backhanded me once more. This time I tasted blood. Damn it! This was not the place to bleed.

"You aren't going to insult me any longer bitch. I won't stand for it."

"You never did." I muttered bitterly. He smiled slightly.

"Don't worry Bella. I won't keep you here forever. Once they're gone and you've stopped acting ridiculous things can go back to the way they were.

"No they can't James. They never will!" I shouted back. He had me pinned up against the wall before I could even blink.

"Things will go back to the way they were before!" He growled loudly as he pressed me harder against the wall. I spit in his face. "You bitch!" He yelled throwing me across the space outside of the Cullens cell. I could hear them swearing at James in an effort to get him away from me.

"You know the consequences of everything you did. No one's happy about it."

"The Cullens know nothing of our history." James stated more then asked.

"If that's what you want to call it then no, and it's going to stay that way. They don't need to know about that." I said clenching my hands into fists. My back was aching and I knew that by now it had to be bleeding. James inhaled deeply.

"You're bleeding." He said with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Obviously," I said scared. He leaned closer and put his face to my throat, and I stiffened terrified.

"Afraid Bella? I thought you said I couldn't scare you." He said as he pressed his mouth to my throat.

"You can't scare me." I lied as I worked to slow my heart.

"Get away from her!" Carlisle yelled.

"Stay out of this," James shot back as he pulled away from me.

"You know what will happen if you don't do what I say."

"Then just kill me now. I will never stop fighting you." I said glaring at him. He growled frustrated. I knew he wouldn't kill me, yet. He wasn't ready to give up.

He threw me to the ground before he stomped on my leg. I screamed in agony. I couldn't help it. He'd easily broken it in at least three places. "Are you sure you want to do that?" He said innocently before he prodded my leg. I couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped from my lips. I forced myself to my feet and held my broken right leg off of the ground.

"I've worked too hard to go back to being that girl. Go to hell." I was getting light headed. I needed him to leave. I had to heal myself now! It was a good thing Alex had run from my pocket to the corner where he would be safer. He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the wall. I gasped for air squirming.

"You are still the girl I knew. You still don't know your place." He spat at me.

"And I'm damn proud of that." I said grimacing. It was as close to a smile as I could manage.

"You can't resist forever Izzy." I stiffened. "So you remember your name." He let go of my throat, and I gasped for air.

"I am not Izzy!" I said after a minute.

"You will be soon Izzy."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I screamed covering my ears. He grinned happily.

"You can't fight it Izzy."

"Yes I can. I'm not yours, you stupid son of a bitch!" I screamed. His demeanor darkened instantly.

"Then I guess I have no business talking to you." He said before he threw me into the Cullens cell. My head smacked against the wall with a loud crack. I heard the cell lock. James ascended the stairs and the door at the top slammed shut. Then it was quiet. I sat up slowly rubbing my head. I was so sore right now. I looked up to see the Cullens staring at me hungrily. I really picked a terrible time to bleed.

"This is the first time I'm glad we're chained to the wall." Emmett muttered. I reached a hand up and I felt blood from a head wound. Alex ran over to my side. He cocked his little head to the side questioningly.

"You can shift back. James is gone." I said quietly. Alex became a human once more.

"What the hell?" Jasper questioned.

"I don't have time to explain." Alex said tersely. He looked me over. "I could have helped you." He stated angrily.

"But then we'd both be weak." I whispered. Focusing was becoming difficult.

"You need a healing ceremony now." Alex stated.

"It'll have to wait. I don't have the energy."

"I can do it." He said setting out the candles.

"Alex," I protested.

"No arguing." He said as he lit the candles.

He really was good at carrying out the healing ceremony. He didn't mess it up once. "Done like a true holocaust survivor," I complimented when he was done. I could speak normally now. I muttered a few words and the blood was gone. I saw all of the Cullens visibly relax.

"Thanks Bella." Alex said collecting the candles.

"Who are you?" Alice interrogated.

"I'm insulted. Do you only recognize me when I'm an elk?" He inquired jokingly.

"Everyone this is Alex. He was trapped in elk form, but some wolves from a mother forest gave him back his ability to shift between forms. Alex is a fellow holocaust survivor."

"At your service," He said bowing slightly. They gaped at him.

"You're the one that helped her get away from James." Edward stated. Alex nodded.

"Yes, and the one that stupidly brought her back." He muttered.

"Shut up Alex. I had to come back."

"No you didn't." Edward replied.

"You don't know James the way I do." I said grabbing my arm with my other hand.

"How do you know him?" Alice questioned.

"It doesn't matter. It's over." I said pain in my voice.

"What was up with the nickname? I've never even thought to call you Izzy." Emmett said. I winced.

"Don't call me Izzy, ever." I forced out.

"What happened to you Bella? What aren't you telling us?"

"It doesn't matter. We need to get out of here before he comes back." I said quickly.

"We can't get free. You shouldn't have protected us like that. We're immortal. You're breakable." Edward pointed out.

"I think I figured that out years ago, but unlike you I'm used to pain. I can handle it easier and I can't let him hurt you in my place." I said shaking my head.

"How do you know him?"

"Does it really matter? He's just another part of the reason I'm so fucked up."

"Will you please tell us?" Rosalie inquired.

"You should tell them. They have a right to know." Alex stated.

"You know?" I questioned quietly.

"You're a legend. I stayed at that home after you left. They needed someone to clean and cook."

"I'm so sorry." I said wrapping him in a hug.

"He was a manipulative asshole. You had to leave." I turned to the Cullens and took a deep breath before I began my tale.

"I didn't tell you every home I lived at, just the ones that didn't show exactly how weak and pathetic I am."

"You aren't weak or pathetic!" Edward said outraged.

"You're wrong." I whispered.

"When I lived with the Grano's I was one of five foster kids. They had a large property and someone had to clean it. I worked my hardest to make sure everything was done properly. I was ten when James was transferred there as well." I said softly.

"He was 16 and perfect. He kept me safe from the Grano's for months during the holocaust as I taught others the ancient ways. James wasn't good at it, so I gave him private lessons. He was always able to make me laugh." I almost smiled. "I thought he was the one for me. I couldn't have been more wrong." I said shaking my head.

"You dated James?" Alice gasped out.

"In the beginning," I admitted.

"What changed?" Carlisle prodded.

"Everything changed. The Grano's lost a son in a hit and run and decided to take James in as their own. He became pampered and loved. It changed him. He started attacking us, hurting us because he wasn't one of us anymore. I worked my hardest to protect the others, because I was the oldest. They didn't deserve it. I wouldn't allow myself to be alone with James. He wasn't my James anymore." I said shaking my head.

"One day he was told to take care of the three other orphans because they weren't working enough and they were eating too much. It was still the holocaust after all. When he came for them I tried to stop him but he threw me aside. When he was done he threw the bodies in the river. He asked me why I hated him. What a stupid question! He had turned his back on us and chose to ignore our pain! Instead he decided to add to it! He was the lap dog to the very people that had once hurt him!" I said disgustedly.

"What happened then?" Jasper questioned.

"He wanted me back. When I tried to say no he hit me. I wasn't allowed to talk out or disobey. I was at his every beck and call, and I knew if I did anything wrong he could kill me."

"He turned you into a slave?" Edward hissed. I nodded looking down.

"In the end I just stopped fighting him. He thought it was adorable when I was hopeless. He started calling me Izzy whenever he wanted to hurt me. I tried to run away once and he found me. When we got back to the house he took me to his room and held a knife to my throat. 'Why did you leave Izzy?' He'd asked. I lied and told him I wasn't leaving. I had gotten lost. 'I don't believe that. Why are you lying to me Izzy?' He pressed the knife harder and drew blood. I was so scared. I told him I wasn't lying and he put the knife instead against my stomach. 'Izzy, I love you but you need to learn your place.' I told him to go rot in hell. 'Izzy we're meant to be together forever. Don't you understand that?' He had questioned as he got angry. I told him I didn't love him and to let me go. Instead he stabbed me in the stomach. 'You'll see Izzy. We'll never be apart anymore, because if I can't have you know one can.' He had said before he preformed the healing ceremony. The only reason it worked was because he was performing it on me. The spirits hate him."

"They aren't the only ones." Edward said darkly.

"It doesn't matter. I was only hit when I did something wrong. It was my fault. I didn't follow the rules."

"Never say it's your fault. James lied to you." Edward said angrily. I shrugged. I wasn't in the mood to argue.

"When the social worker told me I was wanted for a different home I jumped on the chance to get away. There couldn't be anything worse then the Grano's. James told me before I left that it wasn't over, that we weren't over. He said we would be together someday. He said he wouldn't rest until he found me again. I passed it of as him trying to scare me because I didn't see him for years, but I should have known he would find a way. He always finds away." I said bitterly.

"We'll figure this out. We'll find a way out of here." Carlisle assured me.

"He won't let me leave again. He's waited too long. He misses hurting me. He wants his Izzy back and I'm not sure if I can keep fighting him." I whispered.

"You can fight him Bella! Don't give up!"

"Don't you understand? He'll never stop. If I leave he'll come find me. If I disobey I'll be hurt. If I keep resisting him he may kill one of you! I can't let that happen. I can't let him do this to anyone else. He's already hurt you because of me." I said giving in.

"The second you stop fighting you give up everything." Rosalie said looking down.

"I know. It's not the first time I've done this." I muttered casting my eyes at the floor. I couldn't look at them, not now.

"Don't let him win Bella." Edward said in a strained voice. I looked over to where he was chained and my heart ached. I wanted to go over to him, but that would make James want to kill him. I couldn't let James hurt him anymore.

"I'll fight until one of you is threatened. Then all bets are off." I said quietly.

"We can take care of ourselves Bella."

"I've been telling myself that for years until someone pointed out sometimes I need help. Well this time you need help." I said firmly. Alex nodded. I turned as I heard paw steps from outside the cell. I looked out to see seven mountain lions watching me. The lead male looked to me and hissed a greeting. They walked through the bars of the cell to stand before me.

"Bella, get away from them." Edward said worriedly.

"It's okay. They're here to sacrifice themselves. The mother forest is being very kind." I said before I bowed to the mountain lion. As I stood it reared up and placed its paws on my shoulders. I saw everyone tense out of the corner of my eye. "We appreciate this. Thank you." He purred before he moved away from me with the others. They lined up so they were each standing before a Cullen. "They're ready to accept death. If you promise to be quick." I said looking each of them in the eyes.

"We will." Carlisle said firmly. I nodded. The cats reared up on their hind paws and leaned up against the wall with their necks facing the Cullens.

Watching the Cullens actually feed really put the whole vampire thing into perspective. Before I hadn't been able to picture it… that definitely wasn't a problem now. "Who knew you had it in you Alice." I said jokingly. She smiled slightly. "Oh, and you all look like you were either in a major accident or you just massacred a town." They rolled their eyes good naturedly.

"How did those mountain lions get in here?" jasper asked.

"Oh, things from a mother forest can go anywhere." I said shrugging.

"Even the mother forest doesn't want you to get up." Edward said desperately.

"James is right. A tree can't help me here. She can't protect me from him forever. He knows that." I said through gritted teeth.

"Then we have to get out of here." Alex said firmly. The Cullens nodded in agreement.

"Where does James keep the keys to the chains?" I asked.

"He keeps them upstairs somewhere. He wouldn't leave them down here." Esme responded.

"Then I'll have to go find them."

"Alex you don't have to do this. You don't owe any of us anything." I reminded him.

"I know, but I owe the spirits something. Raven was my little sister." I gasped shocked.

"Little Raven?" I said still shocked.

"Yes, you remember how she was killed?" I nodded.

"It was a raid. The police that came were friends with the foster parents and killed the first two kids they came across to keep our numbers down." I muttered. There was pain in Alex's eyes.

"They didn't want to put Raven and I in the same home." He admitted.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop them Alex."

"You were seven. What could you have possibly done?" I didn't have an answer to that. "So you see I owe survivors everything I have. I don't want anyone else to suffer the way I did. No one else deserves that pain." He said shaking his head. I wrapped him in a gentle hug.

"Are you sure you want to do this? If he catches you…" I trailed off. He nodded, but just then the door at the top of the stairs slammed open and we were out of time. "Hide," I ordered frantically. Then Alex was gone. I moved to stand in front of the Cullens protectively.

"Bella don't," Alice started. I shook my head. Now wasn't the time.

James came into view a second later. "I see you're healed." He said smirking.

"I see you're still an ass." I replied. He glared venomously at me. "Did you think I would love you? I hate you." He hissed at me and threw open the cell door. A second later he was standing before me. I flinched away at how close he was.

"You have no right to talk to your mate like that Izzy." He said angrily.

"My mate? When the fuck did I tell you I wanted to be with you forever? You aren't my mate." I said shaking my head. He wouldn't win. I'd promised.

"But you are Izzy. We're meant to be together forever. You'll understand better after I change you." I took a step away from him.

"Your teeth and my throat will not get acquainted like that." I said scared. He flashed me a smile revealing his teeth.

"They will soon Izzy. You won't be human much longer." I shook my head in denial and back took a few steps away from him. Even still he back handed me; I flew into the wall. "Izzy, you know better then to deny me what I want." He said demeaningly.

"I am not Izzy." I said through gritted teeth. Then he had his arms around me. He ran one down my side and I tried to cringe away from him.

"But you are Izzy. You can't run from who you are." He said. I could feel his cool breath on my throat and shuddered.

"Get away from her!" Edward roared with anger. Shut up Edward! I thought. He was going to get hurt. The last thing I needed was for him to be hurt. James shifted his focus over to Edward.

"What's my Izzy to you?" He interrogated. Edward glared at James angrily.

"She's a friend." He stated simply.

"Hmm…" was all James said before he turned his attention back to me. I shifted uncomfortable in his grasp. "Stand still," he ordered. I shook my head and stepped away from him. A second later he had me pinned up to the wall. "Izzy you know better then not to listen to me. What's gotten into you?"

"Maybe I've just learned I don't like sadistic controlling assholes." I stated coolly. He pulled me off the wall before he slammed me back into it.

"I don't know why you're being so stupid today Izzy. You can't get away from me."

"But you can't control me." I said smirking. He threw me across the room and I curled into a ball so it didn't hurt as much.

"What will it take to make you listen?" H asked more to himself then me. He walked towards the Cullens and I threw myself at him. Understanding lit his eyes. "I think I know Izzy." He said shoving me away from the Cullens. He let Edward and Alice off of the wall.

"leave them alone!" I screamed at him even as Edward ran over to me.

"Bella are you okay?" He questioned.

"I'm fine. Watch out!" I yelled as a vampire I didn't know ran at him. He turned and began to fight. They were loosing I could tell. James had Alice by the neck and soon the other vampire had Edward in the same hold. James bit Alice and she screamed out in pain. "Stop it!" I screamed. James smirked and threw Alice aside. He walked over to Edward and to my horror he ripped his arm off. Edward let out a shriek of agony. "Stop hurting him!" I yelled.

"Oh Izzy, I'm far from done." He admitted. He shoved Edward's arm back in place and chained him back to the wall as he groaned. He put Alice back in her place on the wall as well.

"Just leave them alone." I begged. He grinned evilly at me before he went over and released Esme from her bonds. She stood shaking slightly. I could see fear in her eyes.

"You son of a bitch let her go!" Carlisle roared murderously. I'd never seen Carlisle loose it like this. There was no reason in his eyes. James ignored the threat and advanced towards Esme who got into a fighting stance. He lunged at her quickly. She lunged to meet him and they collided loudly. Esme really wasn't a fight though and a second later James was leaning over her about to hurt her. I couldn't let him hurt my new mom!

"James," I practically whined. He looked up suddenly. "Why are we still down here? I miss you when you leave." I whined pouting the way I used to when we were together. He smiled before he looked back at Esme. "I thought you loved me! Why does she get all of your attention? She's my mom." I said disgusted.

"I have to take care of this. Your family is rude and you weren't listening."

"I just wanted to see you fight. It's so hot." I said kicking at the ground like a scolded child.

"I'm sorry Izzy. I should have known you were smarter then that."

"You should have, but its okay. I forgive you." I said bouncing over to him. He looked down at Esme unsure. "Can't we all just stay here? I want them to see the wedding." I said with big puppy dog eyes. God, I was grossing myself out.

"Maybe, you like that one way too much." He said gesturing to Edward. I rolled my eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me? James, he's a friend, nothing more. I'm allowed to have to have those." I reminded him. He hit me and my head turned to the side slightly. I ignored the hisses of the Cullens and acted the way he wanted. I shook my head a bit and smiled up at him. "I love it when you hit me. It's so… possessive. I'm yours after all." I said running my hands over his chest. He closed his eyes momentarily enjoying the sensation.

"It's good to have you back Izzy." He said smiling. He kissed me quickly on the lips. I had to fight not to gag.

"It's good to be back." I lied smiling back.

"Bella, don't do this." Edward said.

"Why not? James wants me back. I think it's sweet." I lied.

"Don't give in. You said you wouldn't give up." Rosalie yelled at me.

"I said if I did I would be giving everything up, and I did. Izzy's a much more loved person than Bella ever was." James nodded in agreement.

"No offense Izzy, but Bella really doesn't suite you."

"None taken," I said pulling his lips back to mine to satisfy him.

"Let's get out of here." He said. I didn't move.

"James, you have to promise to let them live. They're my family." I said using puppy dog eyes on him again.

"Izzy," he said condescendingly.

"Please," I begged getting desperate.

"Anything for you Izzy." He said smiling.

"Don't do it Bella."

"I'm not Bella." I said tersely. With that I walked away from the Cullens and up the stairs with James. What had I gotten myself into? How was I going to get us out of here? I really didn't know. I was never good about planning ahead.

EPOV (_right after_)

I hung limply from the wall. What did it matter now? Bella didn't want us. She was with James, her mate. She just wanted us here to watch her be happy. "Edward you idiot, stop feeling like that." Jasper growled out as he looked to Alice worriedly. What did he know? At least the one he loved loved him back. He didn't love a girl that was off with another vampire planning her marriage.

"Edward, it's not what you think." Esme said quietly.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded.

"James didn't do anything because Bella distracted him. She was scared and worried for us. Remember she said she would fight him until one of us was threatened, then all bets were off." I remembered that! "She did it to save us. She made him promise to keep us alive." She pointed out. I was still unsure.

"Edward, the entire time she was acting like she liked his treatment of her she was disgusted, repulsed, and fighting the urge to run away or hit him." Jasper informed me.

"She's up there with that creep to protect us?" I questioned horrified. Alice nodded somberly.

"I think she may have a plan. She has Alex with her. They'll figure something out." Emmett assured me.

"For everyone's sake I just hope she figures it out quickly."


	14. Chapter 14 One Hell Of A Week

Chapter 14: One Hell of a week

I was at a loss for what to do. I sat on the edge of the bed in the master bedroom. Thank god James willing to wait until the honeymoon to get serious. I needed to find a way to get out of here before that. I was not taking that step with him. "Izzy," James called from downstairs. I tensed scared before I jumped up.

"Yes James," I called back.

"Get down here." He ordered. I forced myself to skip through the hallway past all the other vampires on my way to him. Mark, a vampire who owed James, blocked my path.

"What are you doing Mark?" I inquired irritated. I didn't want to get hit. I took a step back as I noticed his eyes were jet black.

"You're so cute when you're annoyed." I took a step back. He moved closer until he had me trapped up against a wall. He leaned close as if to kiss me, and I turned my head to the side sharply.

"Back off Mark! I belong to James."

"Don't be like that. I know you want this just as much as I do." He said before he practically shoved his tongue down my throat. I tried to pull back but I had nowhere to go. I was stuck. He squeezed my hip to the point where it hurt. "Kiss back or I will hurt you." My mind screamed run, but it wasn't possible. I did as he said. He ran his fingers through my hair and yanked me closer to him, and I had to fight back a scream. He moved so close to me I was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. A second later he was ripped off of me. I looked to see James was my savior. I never knew I could be happy to see him. A second later the feeling disappeared as he smacked me across the face.

"What's going on here?" He demanded to know.

"He wouldn't let me come see you. He made me kiss him. He tried to tell me I liked him, but I know better. You're the one I belong to. I'm your mate." I explained scared. James turned to look at Mark furious.

"Is this true?"

"She's deranged. She's the reason for this." He lied.

"I am not lying! I love James!" I lied in a shout. I forced fire to jump to my palm with anger to what he had done, not his words. James smirked slightly as Mark backed away frightened.

"Can I kill him, please?" I begged James. He shook his head, thank god. I was not going to kill anyone, but if that's what it would take to save the family I would do it. I put the fire out and pouted.

"I wish to make an example of him. Don't worry Izzy. He will suffer." I nodded and walked over to James. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and squeezed me to his side possessively as I fought back yet another wince and a shudder. I just wanted this to end. I needed to get the Cullens out of here.

I stood slightly behind James as he called the other vampires in the house over to us. "Mark," he called. He stepped forwards nervously. James had him by the throat a second later. "This man tried to take Izzy from me. He tried to take advantage of one who was already taken. It will not be tolerated in this house! The punishment for such behavior is death. James ripped Mark's arms and legs off. It sounded like he was tearing metal. Then the screams started. In utter agony and terrified Mark attempted to hop away from James. The fire was built not a second later and he was thrown in. As he writhed he made eye contact with me. "This is your fault." He seemed to say. Shockingly I didn't have a problem with that, so I didn't break the contact until he could no longer see. The fire was put out and the ashes were swept away once Mark was dead.

James shooed me off to do house chores as he dealt with the rest of it. I was the only girl in the house so I was constantly getting looks from the others. I would smile back as was appropriate as I worked through my list. I'd been up here four days so my list of chores was memorized. I was falling into the old ways. Izzy was showing through just as strong as before. Bella was hiding in a very deep recess in my mind where even I couldn't find her.

"What's up good looking?" Evan inquired.

"Stay away from me or you won't live to see another day." I threatened with false anger. In truth I was terrified. He backed up quickly.

"No offense meant."

"I'm sure Mark would have said the same." He grabbed my arm as I turned to go down the stairs. He was squeezing too tight. I could feel the bruises forming.

"Izzy wait," he said yanking me backwards. My temper flared as the fear also began to set in.

"Let me go." I ordered in a deadly voice. He didn't listen. Fire jumped to my hand and burned him. He released me cursing. He put the fire out before he backhanded me.

"You little bitch." He swore at me.

"You idiot, have you no respect for what isn't yours?" I shot back terrified. James was there a second later. He shoved me up against a wall.

"What the fuck happened?"  
"He wouldn't fucking let me go, so I singed his hand a bit. Just get rid of him." I said annoyed. James slammed me into the wall again before he let me down.

"I don't fucking believe this. You should know better Evan." He said angrily. Evan flinched back scared.

"I really don't see the point in killing him. Why don't you just send them all away? The wedding is going to be small and idiot free." I said eyeing Evan demeaningly.

"Not yet Izzy, they'll be gone soon." He said kissing me lightly on the lips. I kissed back to please him. He looked past me to Evan once more. He reached out and ripped Evan's arm off. My eyes widened slightly shocked, but I quickly hid it behind the mask.

"You'll get this back tomorrow." Evan nodded before rushing off. "Come Izzy," he called as if I was a dog. I internally rolled my eyes while I put a smile on my face and followed him.

"Yes James," I inquired politely.

"I need you to go check on your family. I know you already picked out dresses and everything, but we need to make sure they're all right." I nodded brusquely.

"If I must," I said bored. He nodded and handed me the cell key only. I sighed before I headed for the stairs. I descended at an even pace as the Cullens came into view.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward inquired. I cocked my head to the side.

"I'm Izzy." I reminded him. I thought vampires had perfect memories. "I'm supposed to make sure you're going to cooperate. We can't mess up. James hates when things don't run smoothly." I said edging away from the males in the group. They were too threatening.

"Bella, snap out of it." Edward said desperately.

"Snap out of what? This is the way things always were. This is my life." I said stubbornly.

"You aren't Izzy. You're Bella." Rosalie argued.

"Bella was a weak girl. Izzy is who James wants. I was a fool to try and run from him. He always finds me again." I said in a dead voice. But that's not true? What? My mind was not allowed to argue with itself.

"You aren't weak. You're incredibly brave." Alex said. When had he shifted? "Snap out of it." He said putting a hand on my arm. I jerked away from him and he took a few steps back.

"Alex, I can't find her anymore." I said scared.

"Yes, you can. Search for her. She's there. You have to." I nodded and prodded around in my mind. I found her after awhile. She was hiding in the very back corner. I hadn't even realized I'd shut my eyes until I opened them again.

"Sorry," I said quietly still not making eye contact.

"What was that all about?" Alice inquired.

"Back during the holocaust the main difference between those that lived and those that didn't was their mentality. We learned to shove away anything that was harmful. Bella's is just more extreme then most. She literally shoves it all away and locks it in the back of her mind, so it can't shine through by accident. It takes someone else to shake her from it." He explained for me. I nodded.

"It's a flawed method, but it works." I said shrugging.

"So how's it going upstairs?" Carlisle inquired.

"There are only four besides James left."

"What happened to the other two?"

"They were burned for trying to take what was already claimed." I said still looking away. They hissed angrily.

"How do you plan on getting everyone out of here?" Alex questioned.

"I'm convincing James to get rid of the others tonight. I can get the keys tomorrow when he goes hunting. We'll be out of here by noon tomorrow." I said smiling slightly.

"What about now?"

"For now I have to go up there. I'll be back as soon as possible." They nodded.

"Be careful Bella." Edward said.

"I will." I said still keeping my eyes downcast. I turned and hurried up the stairs. I pulled a calm mask on. Thank god it was already dusk. I needed out, now.

"There you are Izzy." I turned to face James

"Go to the living room now." I did as I was told and moved to the center of the room. "Izzy thought she could trick me into providing an opportunity for the Cullens and herself to escape. This is what happens when you disobey." He said looking over the group. He lifted me off the ground by my throat and threw me into a desk. I felt the wood break beneath me. "What do you have to say Izzy?"  
"I'm not, I wasn't, nor will I ever be Izzy. My name is Bella, just Bella. How hard is that for you to get through your fucking skull?" I shouted as I forced myself to my feet. His fist connected with my stomach, and I doubled over. He pushed me to the ground before he started kicking me. I heard rib after rib break again and again. I couldn't take much more of this.

"Guess who decided to join us." James said scathingly. The Cullens and Alex stood behind James's men.

"No, don't come for me, run! Get away from this place!" I yelled to them. James growled at me angrily.

"What are you talking about Izzy? Of course they want to stay. It's play time." He informed me before he yanked my up by my hair. I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream. No one needed to hear my pain. I could see agony in Edward's eyes as he saw this. James's men wouldn't let him get through. They were stuck too far away. James dropped me back to the ground where I fell in a heap. I could see him moving towards the Cullens. He had Edward yanked into the circle. "Is this who you're doing all of this for? Were you trying to protect this?" He said kicking Edward in the stomach. "You thought this pathetic thing could protect you? Look at him. He can't even stand up to defend himself. Let alone you." He said punctuating each sentence with another kick.

"Leave him alone." I said in a shaky voice.

"What are you going to do, cry at me?" He said snapping one of Edward's arms. I could see the others fighting to get to us, but they were still too far away. I took a deep breath before I forced myself to my feet through the pain. I wrapped an arm securely around my waist as if to hold my ribs together. Every breath was utter agony.

"I said leave him alone." I ordered louder as I called fire to my palms. The fire licked its way over my body and healed some of my ribs. I was able to breathe a little easier. James turned to me shocked.

"It's not possible."

"Yes it is." I said as my legs shook.

"You can't fight me. You'll die." He said moving away from Edward. I shrugged. "Are you doing this for him?"  
"He'll never love you. How could anyone truly love something like you?"

"It doesn't matter as long as he's safe." I said taking another step forwards. He lunged at me, and I forced myself to dodge to the side. Vines sprung from the floor and grabbed his hands. He yanked away from them and lunged over my head to where Edward was attempting to force himself to his feet. I ran over and blocked his path. "You will never hurt him again." I said fire burning in my eyes. He rolled his own and attempted to grab my hair. I dodged only to be caught in his second swipe. He slammed me into the ground, and I felt it crack, but I also heard the earth whisper words of healing, so the damage done was bearable. I stood again wincing severely. I held my injured leg off of the ground awkwardly. James was backing away scared.

"You should be dead." He said terrified. I spit out a mouthful of blood before moving forwards.

"And you should be one with the forest, but you are an enemy." I said taking a step forwards with each word. He was still trying to get away. "There's no where to go James. "You've killed orphans, you've killed those under my protection, and you tried to kill my new found family. I am done." With a single flick of my wrist vines and stone molded to make unbreakable chains. "You should have left me alone James." I said as I allowed the fireball in my palm to grow larger.

"You won't kill me. You don't have the guts to kill anyone Izzy."

"You're right Izzy doesn't." I saw relief cross his face. "But Bella, she's more than capable." I stated before I threw it at him. I urged the fire hotter, and he burned quickly. There were only a few screams. My knees knocked together horribly. Everyone was safe now. There were only a few others to kill and the Cullens and Alex could handle them. It was okay I couldn't stand anymore. The last thing I saw was the ground rushing up to meet me as I passed out from pain and exhaustion.

When I woke up I was in James's room. I jerked up to a sitting position as I saw someone move in the shadows. James was dead. It couldn't be him, could it? "Bella, it's me." Edward said stepping out of the shadows. I took a deep breath and forced myself to make eye contact. I had nothing to fear from Edward. I knew that the second I was staring into his eyes. My muscles relaxed, and I felt safe for the first time in days. He was safe.

"How are you?" I inquired.

"I should be asking you that." He pointed out.

"Why? You were hurt."

"Bella, you've been out for three days. We were afraid to move you. We have no idea how far we are from anything. No one has left this place." He informed me. I gaped at him.

"You were all hurt. I'm surprised you stayed here. Couldn't Alex tell you where we were?"  
"He doesn't know. He was in animal form most of the time. The colors blended." I nodded in understanding.

"You didn't answer me. Are you okay?" I questioned worriedly.

"I'm fine. Everything's attached where it should be." He half joked.

"I'm so sorry Edward. He shouldn't have been able to get to you." I said berating myself.

"It's not your fault Bella. It never was your fault." He said sincerely. I smiled slightly.

"Let's go talk the family." I said jumping up. I suppressed a wince. He came up beside me and I had to work not to flinch away.

"Do you need any help?" I shook my head. I led the way down the hall to the living room.

I scanned the room quickly then returned my eyes to the ground. They were all here. They all looked fine. "Bella, what's wrong?" Emmett inquired.  
"Nothing," I lied taking a half step back.

"Liar," Alex muttered. I didn't say anything. There were so many potential threats in this room. There was so much to fear.

"Why are you so scared Bella?" Jasper inquired. Alex smacked him upside the head and actually did damage. "What was that for?"

"Do you realize how stupid that question was? She has every reason to be scared." He said exasperated.

"No I don't Alex." I argued trying to force myself to meet his eyes. "You're not freaking out."

"I've had years away from this hell. You just went through it again. Your instincts are just stronger then mine." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Bella," Jasper apologized.

"It's fine," I replied hurriedly. Ugh! I hated this. I needed to deal with it. I forced myself to stand tall and move to a seat on the couch. I could do this.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Emmett inquired.

"Not really. My mind's just evaluating threats and trying to get me to run. It went into survival mode when I came here."

"What's your take on the room?" Edward inquired as he sat beside me slowly and offered a hand. I took it gratefully.

"If I was going to play it safe or fight?" I inquired.

"Play it safe," Edward clarified.

"I would stay away from Emmett, Jasper, and you. I would stay closest to Esme because she would be the easiest to take out. I would keep an eye on Rosalie, Alice, and Carlisle but they wouldn't have much of my attention." I responded.

"Really? I would watch out for Rosalie too. She seems like such a short fuse." Alex interjected.

"Probably, it would be best to get her, Alice, and Esme out of the way first." He nodded in agreement.

"Why," Jasper questioned.

"Females are more volatile. Males are predictable, and their fighting style's easily to determine." Alex explained.

"And you know this how?" Rosalie inquired.

"Experience," Alex and I said together. They rolled their eyes at the pair of us.

"So is everyone okay?"

"We're fine. Alex brought us the key. We were coming to get you. What happened?" Edward questioned. There was pain in his voice.

"James found out we were trying to get away. He was making an example of me for the others." I forced out. They all growled furious at that.

"How did you kill him?" Jasper questioned.

"With fire… isn't that the only way?"

"You know what I mean. I saw you. We all did. You were down for the count."

"He was going to hurt Edward. I couldn't let that happen." I said fire burning in my eyes.

"You had at least ten fractures in your ribs." Jasper reminded me.

"It didn't matter. I had to stop him. After that I knew you guys could handle it, so I let the pain take me." I said shrugging.

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Nope," I said popping the p. Edward was staring at me in awe.

"You risked yourself like that to save me?" He questioned shocked.

"Of course I did Edward." I love you. I added in my head. I couldn't tell him that. James was right. How could he ever love me?

"What happened to you while we were locked in the dungeon?"

"Nothing of importance," I hedged evasively.

"Now I'm really worried." Edward muttered.

"I just had to keep most of them in line and keep the house clean."

"And don't forget Mark." Edward interjected angrily.

"Nothing really happened. James caught him."

"What are we missing?"

"Mark wasn't good at keeping his hands to himself. James saw him and had me watch him burn." I said shrugging. Emmett's jaw dropped.

"You don't even seem phased." Jasper muttered.

"That would be because I'm not." I said smiling slightly.

"What else happened?" Carlisle inquired.

"Umm, Evan wouldn't let me go, so I threatened to burn him. James smacked me around a bit, but that was to be expected. That's it." I finished.

"How are your injuries?" Carlisle interrogated.

"They're fine. I'm healed. I'll just be sore for a few days. I normally don't get hurt to that extent."

"What happened to you when you ran? Where did you go?" Esme inquired.

"We were in the woods."

"You didn't have food." Edward pointed out.

"I had to work at a foster home for the day." I stated.

"You what?" Alice exclaimed.

"Calm down."

"Did they hurt you?"  
"Nothing a healing ceremony couldn't fix." I said stubbornly.

"But you were still hurt." Edward argued.

"I always get hurt, always." I said exasperated.

"We wish you didn't." Esme added.

"I probably won't anymore. I don't go to regular school, Charlie's gone, I'm not in a regular foster home, and James is dead. That's it for things that hurt me."

"Are you sure there's no one else in your past?" Rosalie questioned.

"I'm sure." I said smiling.

"Thank god," Emmett boomed.

"Do you guys want to get out of here?"

"Do you know the way home?" Carlisle inquired.

"Yes," I said nodding.

"Where are we?"

"I'm pretty sure we're in Nevada."

"Seriously?" I nodded.

"Bella, I think I'm going to find myself a home."

"Are you sure Alex?"

"Yes, I want a place to call my own. Don't hesitate to call." He said.

"Bye Alex," I called after him. He waved before he shifted into a horse. He pawed at the air grandly and neighed a final good bye before he threw himself into the trees.

"You're going to miss him." Edward stated.

"He wanted to help us even after I told him what we were walking into. He's a great friend." I affirmed. Edward squeezed my hand in comfort and electricity shot through me. "Let's get out of here." I said leading the way from the house. Once we were up the hill I grabbed my pack from its hiding place. I pulled out the wad of bills and looked at them for the first time. My jaw dropped. They were hundred dollar bills! "I guess we have enough to get a car after all." I mused.

"How did you get this?"

"I stole it." Emmett's jaw dropped.

"You stole it?"

"It's not a skill I use often." He rolled his eyes.

"We'd better lock up our valuables. Bella's gonna steal 'em." He teased.

"Shut up or I'll leave you out here." He shut his mouth. "Okay, if we go southwest thirty miles there's a town. You up for it?" I asked them.

"Are you?"

"Was that a challenge Carlisle?" I teased. He shrugged.

"Let's go," I urged them. I flew through the forest side by side with Edward. The others fell behind; they couldn't keep up. Laughing I pushed myself faster, so I was in the lead. I wound my way through the trees until we came to a town. I slowed to a walk and waited for the others to catch up as I caught my breath.

"Let me guess. The forest let's you run like that." I nodded smiling at Edward's bewildered expression. He was so cute when he was confused. I shook the thought away. It wasn't ever going to happen.

"We need to get a car come on." I said walking forwards. They followed me down the road to a car dealership. The man working there completely ignored me. Did he not want my money? "Excuse me," I called to him trying the polite approach. He scowled as he walked over to us, and I had to stop myself from flinching.

"You can't possibly have the money for any of these cars, so don't waste my time." He practically snarled at us. I was shaking slightly by the time he walked away.

"Which one do you guys want?" I asked them when the salesman was gone.

"You're going to let him yell at you like that?" Rosalie questioned anger in her tone.

"It's okay. I'm used to it." I said moving down the line of cars. "No one ever takes me seriously."

"You shouldn't let him walk all over you. You're going to buy a car from him after all." I didn't reply. They talked cars and prices for a while before deciding on an Escalade. I loved it.

"I'll go get the salesman." I said smiling slightly.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Edward inquired. I shook my head. I should be able to handle this guy alone, shouldn't I?

I waited until he was done talking with another set of buyers before walking up to him. "Excuse me," I said trying to get his attention. He looked over at me annoyed. As he walked over to my I saw him eye me with contempt.

"What can I do for you?" He interrogated irritated.

"I want to buy a car." I replied.

"And how do you plan on buying it? You obviously can't have a credit card. You don't look like you have any money whatsoever."

"I have money." I said reaching for the wad of bills.

"Yes, I'm sure they pay prostitutes well wherever you come from, but it won't be enough."

"I'm not a prostitute." I replied in a quiet voice.

"Well you're not a normal girl are you either?" He sneered.

"Are you going to sell me the damn car or not? I have places to be somewhere in an hour." I lied.

"Are you daft girl? I'm not selling you a car. Get out of here." Then he turned on his heel and walked away. I took a deep breath before I walked back over to the family.

"What is that guy's problem?" Rosalie questioned in a low hiss.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked me.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"I'll be right back." Esme said walking towards the salesman.

"What's she going to do?" I questioned. They all shrugged just as confused as I was. They weren't too far away; even I could here the conversation.

"Hello," Esme said politely.

"What is wrong with you people? I can't fucking give you the car for free. Get out of here." Esme's eyes flashed dangerously.

"We have the money for the damn car. We've been trying to get you to take it for an hour. You have been nothing but rude to us, but we need the fucking car." She shot back. He was speechless. "Now we'll pay you, but I want you to get over there and apologize to my daughter, or I so help me god you will be in the hospital." I watched as he paled at that. They both walked over to us, and I watched as the salesman forced himself to smile at us.

"I'm so sorry for the way I acted." He said nervously.

"It's fine. Here's the money for the car." I said shoving it into his hand. His eyes bulged and he rushed off to get us the papers.

"Wow Esme." I said shaking my head.

"He was rude." She replied.

"Have I mentioned I love you lately?" Carlisle asked her hugging her tight. Pain and jealousy lanced through me. Why couldn't I have that?

"Ah! Parent PDA." I said in false horror. They all laughed at me. The salesman came back with all the necessary paper work. After I signed a few things we were off. Carlisle and Esme were up front. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were in the middle row. Edward and I were in the back.

"What are we going to do now? Life's going to be so normal." Edward said appalled.

"What a terrible thing that would be." I teased him.

"Not terrible jut unusual." I noticed the line from where his arm had been torn. I ran a finger over it frowning. He winced slightly. I drew back.

"Sorry Edward," I said quickly.

"It's okay. It's just a little sore." He responded through gritted teeth.

"That's what I say, so I know it's a lie." I bit my lip sad.

"It'll be fine in a day or two." He assured me. I yawned hugely. I was so tired. "Go to sleep Bella. It's okay." I shut my eyes and was out quickly. Could you really blame me? This had been a hell of a week.


	15. Chapter 15 Declarations

Chapter 15: Declarations

My stomach growled loudly and everyone turned to stare at me. I looked down at the carpet in the living room. This wasn't awkward or anything... "Bella when was the last time you ate?" Edward inquired seriously.

"I had breakfast five days ago. James said I was too fat." I whispered. They growled angrily. Edward pulled me to the kitchen. "I can cook for myself." I argued as he began to move around the kitchen. He rolled his eyes and didn't stop cooking. He set a stack of pancakes in front of me not ten minutes later. I dug in hungrily. "These are the best pancakes I've ever had." I assured him when I was done.

"I'm glad you like them." He said smiling. I washed my dish and put it in the dish rack. I could clean up after myself despite how insistent Edward was. "What do you want to do today?"

"Can we just hang out?" I questioned.

"Of course. I know the perfect place if you don't mind getting wet." He offered hesitantly.

"Let's go." I said enthusiastically. I mentally winced. Could I make it anymore obvious I liked him? When we got outside I clambered onto his back and he ran us to a meadow. I looked around myself through the rain in wonder. "It's beautiful." I said smiling.

"I'm glad you like it. I found it when I was hunting." He explained. We settled down in the middle of the clearing both of us were lost in thought. He was the first to form coherent words.

"Bella, I owe you an apology. I was supposed to be protecting you, but you ended up having to kill James to keep us safe. You had to risk your life to ensure my safety. I'm so sorry." He said looking me in the eye.

"Edward, it isn't your fault. James was strong. It's like I said then: nothing matters as long as you're safe." I said softly. His eyes widened and I looked away. Why don't you just wear a sign that says I love you? I thought to myself.

"Nothing matters as long as I'm safe," he repeated softly. Was I brave enough to say it?

"Edward, I love you." His eyes softened and I could see joy.

"I love you too Bella, more than you could ever know." I was shocked.

"Really," I interrogated. Instead of replying he pressed his lips to mine hungrily. It was like a shock ran through my body. I responded eagerly. I didn't want to stop this; why should I? I loved Edward. He tugged on my bottom lip lightly with his teeth begging for entrance. I complied quickly. Our tongues fought for dominance. Damn vampire, even his tongue was super strong. He explored my mouth greedily and moaned. It sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine to realize I was the one making him moan like that. I would my hands into his hair and tried to pull us closer together, but to no avail. We were already so close not even a piece of paper would have fit between us. I was getting dizzy. Did I have to breathe? I couldn't remember the importance of it. Was their a reason I needed air? As we pulled apart I started gasping, and I realized there was. Air was essential for me to live one. Huh, I didn't like that rule.

"If you ever try to tell me you have poor self control I'll smack you." I gasped out. He smirked at that. He took his hand in mine and squeezed.

We returned to the house later after hours of talking and kissing. Jasper was so smug. "I told you so." He teased. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So Bella, do we need to have 'the talk' with you?" Emmett teased. I blushed bright red.

"Leave Bella alone," Edward growled at them. He was so cute when he was defending me.

"Touchy," Rosalie commented.

"A true sign of complete infatuation. I don't know if that's healthy for either of them." Alice continued as if we weren't even there. They all broke out into raucous laughter.

"Sure, laugh at the girl who can kill a vampire. That's smart." I said innocently. They each took a small step back. "That's what I thought."

"Bella, you're supposed to have school today. I'm sorry but no skipping."

"Isn't recovering from traumatic experiences enough to get me off the hook?" I pleaded.

"If you can kiss Edward you aren't that traumatized."

"Fine mom," I mumbled. The others laughed at me.

"Try to have fun." Edward implored before he kissed me quickly on the lips. I sighed before going off to learn. Whoever invented school should rot in hell. I thought angrily.

"We need to go over the last of history then I'll test you on it next week. Then we'll start on math. This way you're done with school within six months." I nodded focusing. If it meant this would be over sooner. I would work my butt off. When my 'school' day was officially over my brain felt like mush.

"You look tired." Edward commented.

"If I learn anything else today my brain's going to combust." I said leaning into him.

"Hey Bella, my real last name is McCarty." He called over to me.

"Too much… knowledge… brain fried." I said twitching. That got a laugh out of Emmett.

"Emmett, give Bella a break." Edward implored.

"Only because you asked nicely lover boy," he teased.

**AN: Sorry it's so short but I wanted to have it be just happy for once. It's about to get bad again. I'm sorry but you have to realize Forks and Charlie wouldn't forget about Bella.**


	16. Chapter 16 My Cougar

Chapter 16: My Cougar

I stepped out of my truck and went into the general store. Actually it was the only store in town that sold food. I took a deep breath before I entered. I was well aware of the attention I held the second I stepped inside. Everyone was staring at me. They must have thought I skipped town. Then the glares became visible on the face of ever teenager. Disdain seemed to be radiating from the parents, and there was disgust from everyone else. I hunched my shoulders before making my way to the cereal aisle. I knew this would happen when I showed myself. It was for this reason I had wanted to come alone.

I was mulling over cereal choices when I heard footsteps from the end of my aisle. I turned to see Mike and Eric leering at me. I dropped the box of cereal that was in my hand. I took a step back as I started shaking. Alice wouldn't see this. She was away with Jasper on an extended hunting trip, and Edward hadn't called to check into my future. They had no idea what was going on. I had my phone. I could call them. My hand flew to my pocket, and I fumbled to get my phone out.

They started towards me slowly. I took a few steps backwards before I turned and ran the other way. I wanted to put as much distance between them and myself as possible. I heard their laughter at my desperate run. My face drained of color. The parents looked at me and pulled their children out of my path. The children looked up at me wide eyed as they saw my fear. They seemed almost scared for me. I didn't have time to think about it. The front door would already be blocked. There was no use even running that way. I ran to the bread aisle and climbed to the top and stood on the shelf. I ducked down, so I was covered by items on either side. I dialed Edward's number as fast as my fingers would allow.

He answered on the first ring. "Bella, what is it?" He questioned concerned.

"They're after me. I need help." I said desperately as I heard them coming closer.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the general store. They're chasing me Edward! I can't get away. There's no where to hide. They always find me!" I said terrified. I heard him growl on the other end.

"I'm coming for you Love. We're all coming. Can you hang on for just fifteen minutes? We were out in the woods." I could hear air whipping past his phone as he ran. I felt the fear set in. He was far away, too far.

"I don't think so. They're too close. Edward I'm scared." I admitted.

"It will be all right Bella. Stay on the line. Do you understand me? Don't hang up." He ordered.

"I won't." I forced out through the fear. I could hear them below me in the aisles to either side.

"Where did she go?" Mike questioned confused.

"How am I supposed to know?" One of the others questioned. I couldn't stop myself from shaking.

"I think I see her. She's on top of the shelves!" Someone proclaimed from my right. I jumped up terrified and ran further down the row.

"You can run bitch, but you can't hide."

"Bella, what's happening?"

"They found me. I don't have anywhere left to run." I admitted panicked. He growled loudly.

"Try to run. Don't give up." I would do anything Edward said, so I kept trying. I saw Mike reaching the top of my, shelf and I jumped over to the next one. I barely made it. I wobbled precariously for a minute before I regained my balance. I jumped down on the other side into a group of very confused tourists. I bolted from my spot and ran for the door. It was clear. They'd all been searching for me, thank god. I ran outside, and I wanted to cry for joy. I was home free. I ran to my truck. I worked to start the engine, but it refused. Instead it sputtered and died. What was I supposed to do now? Edward was still a good ten minutes away.

"Was that your truck?"

"It just died."

"Damn it!" He hissed. "Get out of the car and run. I'll find you."

"Okay," I said shakily. I opened the car door and bolted towards the woods. I could hear them exiting the store as I reached the tree line. I turned to see them running towards me. I turned once more and ran. I was so glad my clumsiness didn't make an appearance. I wanted to make it. I could still hear all of them behind me. They were like a pack of wolves. They hunted together and feasted together. Everything was shared in this pack of monsters. I couldn't run anymore. I had to stop. I bolted behind a tree and hid.

"Bella," I heard someone call a few minutes later. I stiffened as I realized it was Tyler. "Come out, come out where ever you are." His voice sent shivers of fear down my spine.

"We just want to play a game Bella. We swear." Mike called into the gloom. My heart was hammering in my chest so loudly I was shocked it didn't give me away. "Gotcha," Mike said as he stepped in front of me. I screamed loudly. And yanked against the hand he had on my arm. When he didn't let go I kicked him in the balls. I ran as he doubled over cursing. "You'll pay for that bitch!" A minute later they were all after me again.

I tripped over a root and fell heavily to the ground. I forced myself to my feet not bothering to look at the scraps and pushed myself faster. I had to get away. I wouldn't let them get me again. They were gaining on me. I couldn't out run them. Three of them ran ahead of me to block me off. I had no where to run and they knew it. They leered at me as excitement filled their eyes. "Stay away from me." My voice shook horribly. I doubted it sounded brave. They proved my theory correct when they started sniggering.

"You aren't scary Bella. You can't make us leave you alone. You aren't strong enough." He said running a hand down my side. I attacked him. My hands curled into claws as I sliced at his face. I felt his skin break beneath my blows. "You bitch," he smacked me so hard I was thrown backwards through a bush. I jumped up and darted deeper into the woods. I could hear their outraged cries. I smirked. Too bad for you suckers! I thought. I ran into something hard and cold. I looked up to see a fuming Edward before me. I relaxed into his grip immediately. I could still hear them coming. I flinched into him. Emmett and Rosalie stepped in front of us protectively as Mike, Eric, and Tyler came into view.

"What are you doing with the Cullens Bella? Get over here." Mike ordered.

"Bella isn't going anywhere. She's part of our family now, so if I were you I would leave, now." Emmett said in a dangerous voice. They turned tail and bolted without another word. I relaxed once more.

"Did they hurt you Bella?" Carlisle questioned stepping forwards.

"He only had the chance to hit me once. I'm fine." I assured them truthfully. He nodded.

"Let's get you home." Edward lifted me into his arms. I snuggled into his chest and held on tightly. I sighed contentedly as I breathed in his heady scent. As long as he was with me I would always feel safe, always.

EPOV (Right before the phone call)

She's just at the store. Nothing was going to happen to her. I needed to relax. She had to be able to do things on her own. I couldn't constantly be breathing down her neck. "Edward, will you calm down. We're supposed to be having fun." Emmett whined.

"Sorry," I said smiling slightly.

"He's just worrying about his girlfriend." Rosalie said teasingly.

"Leave your brother alone." Esme scolded.

"It's okay Esme." I said a second before I alunched myself at Emmett. We wrestled around for awhile before we sprang apart laughing. It was great to feel so free. Was this the feeling all authors seem to fail to describe when writing about romance? I smiled. I could get used to it. My phone rang, and I looked down to realize it was Bella. I answered before the first ring had even finished. She never called unless something was wrong.

"Must be Bella," Emmett muttered. Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Bella, what is it?" I inquired.

"They're after me. I need help." She sounded so desperate. My eyes darkened in anger.

"Where are you?" I interrogated as I worked to keep the anger from my voice.

"I'm at the general store. They're chasing me Edward! I can't get away. There's no where to hide. They always find me!" She sounded terrified. A snarl burst from my throat and I had the immediate attention of my family. They were worried.

_What's wrong Edward? _Esme thought.

"We need to hurry." I said frantically. I ran in the direction of the house as fast as I could. After a second of shock I could hear my family begin to follow. They couldn't keep up. I was so much faster than them. "I'm coming for you Love. We're all coming. Can you hang on for just fifteen minutes? We were out in the woods." I explained. I heard her gulp. My love shouldn't have to fear! She shouldn't be in danger like this!

"I don't think so. They're too close. Edward I'm scared." She exclaimed panicked. Why had we chosen to journey so far from the house today? The day she needed me!

"It will be all right Bella. Stay on the line. Do you understand me? Don't hang up." I ordered frantically.

"I won't." She replied. I could hear her fear, and her pursuers below her. They were close. Was she hiding? I could only hope. I could hear my family's confusion and anger at a danger to Bella they didn't really understand. I didn't have time to explain I had to focus on getting to my love.

"Where did she go?" I heard Mike questioned from somewhere near her. So she was hiding. There was some relief in that. But the anger was building. So Mike was trying to hurt Bella again? If he so much as touched her he'd better pray I spare him.

"How am I supposed to know?" Jared was the name of this accomplice. He'd always seemed like a good kid. He was worse than dirt now. He would be wise not to ever cross my path again, if he wanted to live that is.

"I think I see her. She's on top of the shelves!" Tyler yelled. Were they all after her? They would pay for this! I heard her jump up and run somewhere. Where was she?

"You can run bitch, but you can't hide." I couldn't control the low hiss that escaped me at that. How would Mike take to being told that? What would he think of my style of hunting? How would he feel to be the prey? The monster roared with pleasure at the thought. He didn't want to hurt Bella anymore than I did. He was now geared towards decimating any that hurt her.

"Bella, what's happening?" I questioned worriedly.

"They found me. I don't have anywhere left to run." I growled loudly. Why was I still so far? Faster Cullen, faster!

"Try to run. Don't give up." I implored. I heard her sharp intake of breath. Someone was very close to her. Then I heard her run and leap. She landed onto something else with a thud. Was she on top of the shelves? Why couldn't they just give up and leave my love alone? I heard her land in a group of people? They were sure to be confused now. I felt someone pull me over and I turned to hiss at them. Emmett held up his hands in submission. I shot him an apologetic glance as I realized I'd nrealy hit a tree as wrapped up as I was in this conversation.

I could hear Bella's feet pounding through the store. They were playing chase with her. I heard her enter a vehicle. She was safe! She could get away! I heard the engine splutter and my hope dropped. If it was possible the color would have drained from my face. I was still ten minutes away! She needed to find a way to get away!

"Was that your truck?" I asked in disbelief.

"It just died." No!

"Damn it!" I hissed horrified. How was she supposed to get away now? "Get out of the car and run. I'll find you." I ordered.

"Okay," She said shakily. I'm coming love just hang on. I thought fiercely. I heard her running once more.

"What's going on?" Emmett interrogated.

"Mike, Tyler, and Eric are chasing Bella. Her truck died. She's trying to get away in the woods. They're still following." There were growls and hisses from every one of them, but Rosalie's was the loudest.

"If they so much as think about touching her I swear to god I'll rip their dicks off and shove them down their throats! No one hurts my little sister!" She snarled. Emmett and I roared in agreement. Esme nearly purred in approval.

"We can't kill them. It will look suspicious." I growled at Carlisle. I would not be denied vengeance! They'd hurt Bella more than once, and now they were terrorizing her. "Think reasonably. The town will blame Bella. She'll become a wanted woman." I nodded grudgingly.

I heard her gasp for air. That's right. It took so much for her to run like this. She couldn't keep this up forever! We were at the cars. Everyone piled into the Volvo and a second later we were flying down the road. I didn't care if someone saw us. I had to get to her! I had to save Bella! I put the phone on speaker and everyone was dead silent as we tried to hear what wasn't there.

"Bella," Tyler called. Bella must have hidden behind a tree. She had to catch her breath. My poor love tired and scared. The monster roared to kill her pursuers. I wished so badly to give in, but Carlisle was right. "Come out, come out wherever you are." He said. Every one's eyes were pitch black with rage. They were baiting her; scaring her on purpose so she would be too scared to move. Why was it we were called monsters when creatures like them walked the earth?

"We just want to play a game Bella. We swear." Mike called. Her breathing hitched in fear. My heart ached for her.

We were pulling into the parking lot. The second it was stopped we were out. We had to run at human pace until we reached the trees and it was killing me. It was taking far too long. "Gotcha," Mike said to her. Her scream made us realize he wasn't just messing with her. They really had found her.

"Damn it!" Emmett swore angrily under his breathe. I heard him grunt in pain. She must have kicked him. I smiled. That's my girl.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" He swore. That sobered me up. I would kill him! Why hadn't we reached the tree line yet! She was running again, but not a minute later she fell. The phone dropped to the ground, and I shut my own. I didn't need it. I could hear his thoughts. The second I did I wasn't sure if I would be able to refrain from killing him. _I bet she's just as tight as last time. I wonder if she's still a screamer. _He took in her retreating figure. _I bet she is. God she was so good last time. _I snarled angrily as he thought about how he'd raped her that first time. He was a monster! Couldn't she call the forest to her? She was probably too scared to even think of it. Two of them ran ahead of her, so she was trapped. I saw leers on the face of two of them through Mike's eyes.

"Stay away from me." Bella's voice shook with her terror. She was still trying to be brave. She was still fighting the way I asked. I was proud of her for it. I glared as they started sniggering as if it was funny. They weren't scared of her. I was scared for her. At last we were far enough into the woods we could really run. We arced wide so we would be in front of them.

"You aren't scary Bella. You can't make us leave you alone. You aren't strong enough." Mike said running a hand down her side. I snarled angrily as did every one else when I relayed what was occurring. Then she attacked him. her hands curled into claws as she sliced at his face.

Tyler was shocked by what he saw. _How the fuck is she doing that? She's not that strong? Holy shit he's bleeding! _There was blood dripping from Mike's face. If looked like a cougar had attacked him. Large amounts of flesh were missing from his face. It was the very pleasing. She was a real warrior!

"You bitch," he smacked my love so hard she was thrown backwards through a bush. I roared with outrage. How dare he hit her! He would pay for that! She jumped up and ran from their view. I tuned their thoughts out and focused on Bella. I could hear her running towards us. She ran into me. That would leave a bruise. I worked to control my anger, but it was a difficult thing to do. I still relaxed knowing that she was safe in my arms. She also relaxed in my grasp. My anger became more pronounced as her attackers grew closer. She was shaking. _We've got this brother. Try to calm her down. _I nodded briskly as Emmett and Rosalie stepped in front of us. It took all they had not to crouch and attack the human monsters before us.

"What are you doing with the Cullens Bella? Get over here." Mike ordered angrily. _She has no right. She'd better not be fucking Cullens. She's mine. _My eyes flashed angrily. He had no right to my Bella, my love. She was mine. He took a step back as he took in my expression.

"Bella isn't going anywhere. She's part of our family now, so if I were you I would leave, now." Emmett said in a dangerous voice. They were terrified. They were trying to think of something to say, but in the end they just gave up and ran with their tails between their legs. _Pansies, _Emmett thought shaking his head. He was still working to control his anger. We all were. She relaxed again as she pressed herself closer to me. I squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

"Did they hurt you Bella?" Carlisle questioned stepping forwards from the shadows where he and Esme had remained as he'd worked to stop her from lunging at Bella's attackers.

"He only had the chance to hit me once. I'm fine." She said in an attempt to lessen her pain. I shook my head in disbelief she was still thinking of us. Carlisle nodded.

"Let's get you home." I lifted her into my arms easily. She felt like she barely weighed anything to me. She snuggled into his chest and held on tightly. I wouldn't let her fall. She sighed contentedly. The monster purred and backed away from the bars. As long as she was safe I was fine. Both sides to me would be content and at peace as they were now. The only thing I wanted to do was keep her safe. I didn't know how, but this human has had me wrapped around her finger since the very first day I met her. I would never be able to walk away from her.


	17. Chapter 17 Moving

Chapter 17: Moving

BPOV:

I was safe now. Edward was here. They couldn't hurt me. I knew we were running, but I didn't open my eyes. I would just get dizzy if I watched him run. I could feel how fast we were going my hair was whipping around my face as if I'd stuck my head out a car window. I clung tightly to him and slowed my heart rate to normal. I didn't want to be terrified when they talked to me. I wanted to be able to be calm. It wasn't like anything had happened this time. I was still shaking slightly. There really wasn't anything I could do about that. When my hair stopped smacking me in the face I knew we were home.

I opened my eyes to see the front door just a few feet away. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I can walk you know." I said looking up at Edward. He smiled slightly.

"You can fight too by the look of Mike's face." He replied.

"Rosalie isn't the only one with claws." I said smugly. She laughed.

"True enough," she replied.

"Bella, what happened today? Why were they chasing you?" Edward questioned. The strain in his voice was easy to hear.

"I was just there. I didn't do anything. They saw me and Mike…" I didn't finish the sentence. I saw Edward's eyes flash with anger.

"I know what Mike wanted to do." He informed me. I looked down unable to meet his eyes. He slowly coaxed my chin upward.

"Nothing they were planning was your fault. Mike's a very twisted person." He said.

"It is my fault. I knew nothing good would come of me being in the public eye, but I thought I could handle it, so I convinced you to stay here." I admitted.

"No, that means you were trying to be independent. Mike is the one who decided to go after you. It's not like you asked him to." Edward argued stubbornly. "But next time we're coming with you." He added.

"What are we going to do about them?" Emmett questioned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella, you can't be seen or else someone tries to hurt you. It's getting ridiculous. We have to do something." Rosalie explained.

"I think we should move." Edward stated. Everyone got quiet. I watched as everyone's focus switched to Carlisle.

"It's probably for the best. In a new town we can all start over and Bella can walk around without fear."

"Would you guys really do that for me? I don't want to be a burden." I said quickly unwilling to believe it incase it didn't happen.

"You aren't a burden Love." The others nodded in agreement with Edward.

"Thanks guys," I responded breathing a sigh of relief.

"Let's go pack." Edward suggested offering me his hand once he set me down. I took it eagerly and we made our way upstairs. I grabbed the few clothes I actually liked that resided within my drawers and placed them in a suitcase. I then moved on to put my few personal belongings into my other two bags. Edward worked on bringing the furniture downstairs, alone. He was completely showing off his strength. I was almost to the door when my bag slipped and out fell one of my journals. I dropped my bags as I realized the page it had opened to. I choked back the sob that was threatening to burst from my lips.

"Bella, what is it?" Edward inquired worriedly. He was at my side instantly. I couldn't speak. I kneeled down to pick up the journal. I flipped the page so it showed the title of the section. The Lost Ones was written in large letters across the top in messy seven year old writing. I ran my hands over the page. I didn't realize I was crying until tears fell onto the page. I wiped them way quickly. I didn't want to ruin the page and Edward didn't need to see me crying. He sat down beside me and pulled me into his chest. I stiffened before pressing myself closer to him. He really was a calming force. Was he sure he didn't share in his brother's gift?

"What happened?" Alice interrogated as she and the others crowded around us. They sat down around us. I took a deep breath and worked to calm myself enough so that I could speak.

"It's nothing to worry about, ancient history." I said shrugging it off. They didn't need to hear about this too. Every time I told them something like this it made them so sad.

"We want to help you, but we can't do that unless you talk to us." Rosalie prodded.

"I just wasn't expecting to see this journal. I normally never look at them after one is completed. This one is so old." I trailed off.

"You journal write?" Edward inquired. I nodded.

"Ever since I was five when I learned to read and write. I have one for every few months."

"You write that much?" Emmett asked shocked.

"There was a lot to write about Emmett. There's a lot I won't allow myself to forget."

"Like what Bella?"

"Like the lost and forgotten ones and the ones who didn't make it. The ones I couldn't help. The mistakes I made that caused the pain and suffering of others." I explained.

"Nothing that has happened to you was your fault. You shouldn't keep tormenting yourself with things you couldn't control or change."

"Fine, then I'll stop, but I won't allow myself to forget the ones no one else remembers. Someone has to know who they were and how they died, why they died. Someone has to know the truth. They deserve to be remembered." I stated with conviction.

"Who are the forgotten ones?" Carlisle queried.

"The ones I couldn't protect. The ones I failed to save." I elaborated. Edward squeezed my shoulders in comfort.

"Not your fault." He reminded me. He could believe that if he wanted to, but I wouldn't, I couldn't.

"Can we see?" Alice inquired. I nodded. I turned the journal so they could see the pictures.

"This was Jane. She was ten and an excellent singer. He was Jason. At nine he was already sure he would be a doctor. Rachelle was fourteen. She wanted to run an orphanage the right way when she got out of there. Raven was four. She just wanted to see her brother. Alec was fifteen. He tried to run away. Erica was one. Alyssa was twelve, and she wanted to become a chef. Aaron was five. He wanted to be a detective, so he could put all of the foster parents in jail. Christ was seven. He wanted to be a vampire, so he could kill the foster parents. Christina wanted to be a witch so she could wish it all away. Erin was ten. She just wanted to get away. Kevin was eleven. He was an aspiring poet. Sarah was eight. She would've given anything just to become a bird so she could fly away. Taylor was two. He had just learned his ABC's. Jared was thirteen. He wanted to be a actor. Adam was four and wanted to be what the foster parents wanted. He wanted to gain their approval. Alexandra was an amazing dancer. At twelve she was sold into the slave trade and I never saw her again. The list goes on and on. The one thing we all had in common was our will to survive and escape, our job to remember those lost, and the rules." Esme was dry sobbing distraught of the thought of so much life lost.

"We'll help you remember." Carlisle said meeting my eyes. I nodded gratefully.

"What rules?" Emmett questioned hesitantly.

"Don't make friends, do what your told, protect the others, teach the new ones how to survive, put yourself second, tell no one, don't try to run, warn the others of troubles to come, smile in he public eye, tell the truth rarely, lie because it's safer, know how to fight and protect, know how to survive alone, evaluate everyone as a threat, keep your guard up, be ready for anything, don't forget those you can't save, don't fall in love, don't doubt yourself, don't rely on anyone, and don't expect help because it never comes." I finished quietly.

"Who made those up?" Jasper inquired.

"I don't know. It's what I was told when I was moved to my second foster house. The other girl there made sure I understood everything before she ran for it. If you couldn't guess I've broken many of the rules. I said smiling.

"Which ones?"

"I've definitely made friends unless you're just pretending." I said raising an eyebrow. Emmett rolled his eyes at me.

"Of course we're your friends. You're my little sister." He exclaimed.

"I never do as I'm told. It's probably why I get into so much trouble. I told you what was happening. I tell you the truth and rarely lie. That's a rule reversal if anything. I've let my guard down many a time around you. I fell fast and hard into love so much I can't escape it." I said teasingly.

"You make it seem like I forced you." Edward muttered. I gave him a quick chaste kiss on the lips.

"You know I love you." He nodded smiling. "I have doubted myself many times since meeting all of you. I rely on you, which seems to be doing me a world of good. Oh, and it seems I expect help from you, and it's making me feel way too damn needy." I groaned out.

"You should be able to expect help from me." Edward said indignantly.

"What about the other rules?"

"I still protect others obviously. I teach new ones how to survive whenever I meet them, which I'll admit isn't often anymore. I don't have a reason to try to run, and I've never tried to before. I warn anyone I can when I know something bad is coming, so the rule still stands unbroken. I smile in the public eye when I'm with you guys, but now it's because I want to. I know how to fight and protect; it' not like I'm going to forget that. I know how to survive on my own. I still evaluate a room for threats. I do it subconsciously now. I'm ready for anything. If I had to fight or run at this moment I could." An evil glint came into Emmett's eyes. He stood and charged me. I jumped up and dodged quickly to the side yanking Edward with me. I shoved him behind me and fire jumped to me hands. After a second the fire left my eyes and I put the fire on my hands out.

"Jeez Bella I was just messing around." Emmett said nervously.

"Emmett, did I say I could be ready for anything and react on anything but instinct?"

"No," he muttered.

"Exactly: does anyone else have any bright ideas." I questioned sarcastically. No one spoke. "I remember those I couldn't save. That's the last rule I left unbroken." I admitted.

"You're really stuck in the past." Jasper concluded.

"Whatever, I'll get over it." I said. Edward nodded in agreement. They sat there minutes had passed. They all jumped to there feet and began to get everything ready once more. I loved how they let it go after I told them something. They never pressed for more information, and they never treated me any differently. I shoved the journal back into my bag and carried it to Edward's Volvo. I knew my truck wouldn't be coming with us. It wouldn't have been able to keep up with the Cullens' cars. I didn't even know where we were going. They had everything packed and loaded into the cars within four hours. They were leaving a lot behind, but that was because Alice wanted to buy new stuff for the new place.

"Is everybody ready to leave?" Carlisle inquired. We all nodded.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"Moon, Kentucky." Edward informed me quickly.

"And we're driving?" I asked skeptically. Did they realize I needed to use the bathroom, eat, and drink every six hours?

"We're driving. You're going to watch the scenery blur by." Alice laughed. I rolled my eyes at her good naturedly. I got into the passenger side of the Volvo, and Edward was sitting in the driver's seat half a second later. We sped down the driveway onto the highway. When we passed the You Are Now Leaving Forks sign a huge grin broke across my face. I was ecstatic I was finally leaving this place. I was free of it.

"Happy to be leaving," Edward asked. I just laughed nodding. He had no idea. The next two days passed with laughter, kissing, and fun in general. It was nice to spend time with Edward alone, even if he as driving ninety-five percent of the time. When we arrived in Moon, Kentucky it was pouring. This really was the perfect town. The rain stopped as we drove up a long driveway on the outskirts of the small town. The house came into view and my jaw dropped. This house was nicer than the Forks House. This place was perfect. This house seemed more modern, and was bigger, if you could believe it.

I got out of the car and followed them into the house. Everyone walked off to what I assumed was their room. I stood unsure of where to go. Was there a bedroom I could use? "Up the stairs three doors to the right," Carlisle offered sensing my confusion. I flashed him a small smile before ascending the stairs. I opened the door to my room unsure of what to expect. I gasped. This room was huge! There was plenty of room for all of my stuff and then some. The walls were midnight blue and there was a shelf I could put all of my journals on. The room was perfect. I got to work on unpacking as Edward brought my furniture upstairs.

"Do you like your room?" he questioned as I finished unpacking.

"I love it. I replied settling back into his arms. There was already a bed in my room. Alice was taking more time on the selection of everyone else's furniture, but she'd been quick with mine. Considering I actually needed the bed it was a good thing she'd gotten me one. They had the entire house unpacked in hours. It was crazy. I couldn't believe they were so fast, but then again they were vampires.

"You all have school tomorrow." Carlisle announced. I groaned along with the rest of them. Carlisle smirked.

"You can all stay the same age, but you need to go to school here." Emmett started grumbling about wasted time and Alice was throwing a fit. I rolled my eyes. And they had the gaul to tell me I was ridiculous?

"Bella Dinner!" Esme called from the kitchen. Edward took my hand and walked with me to the dining room. Esme set a grilled cheese before me, and I devoured it quickly. Edward and I spent the evening together just talking. I was shocked we still had things to discuss even after all the time we'd already spent talking. Taking with Edward was effortless. It was natural. I couldn't stop myself from yawning though as it became late.

"You should go to bed." I nodded. I was already in my pj's so I climbed under the covers.

"Don't leave." I said quickly as he turned to leave. I blushed a deep red a second later. He turned back.

"I'll stay. Don't worry." He said sitting down on the floor by my feet.

"Thank you Edward." I mumbled.

"Anything for you Bella, anything." His voice was the last thing I heard as I faded into unconsciousness.


	18. Chapter 18 First Day

Chapter 18: First Day

"Wake up Bella!" Alice trilled as she opened the door to my room. I opened my eyes slightly to peer at her. Edward was also staring at her annoyed.

"Edward, get rid of her, please." I muttered pulling the blankets back over my head. I was getting spoiled.

"You have to get ready for school Bella, sorry." He apologized. I groaned jumping out of bed.

"Edward out. I have to get dressed." I ordered playfully. He left the room laughing. Alice on the other hand refused to move from the doorway.

"But Bella, I want to help you." She whined.

"Alice, I am perfectly capable of dressing myself. Besides I can only wear certain things. I'm sure I'll manage." She sighed but left the room. She must have seen that I wasn't going to change my mind no matter what she said. I shut the door behind her and pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt from the drawer. I threw them on avoiding looking down at my scarred body. It looked like hell, and I hated it. I was probably the most self conscious person in the history of the world. I exited the room and made my way to the kitchen. Esme met me with a plate of pancakes. "Thank you," I said gratefully. She smiled and left me to eat. Edward joined me at the table and waited patiently for me to finish so that I wasn't eating alone. It was nice.

I continued to get ready at a normal pace. It was nice. I hadn't had to sneak around. I hadn't had to sneak out of the house at an ungodly hour and I'd been fed. It was still odd for me. I liked it. I liked it a lot. Wow, I really was spoiled. I grabbed my bag from where I'd stashed it and my current journal as well. There wouldn't be much to write today, but I didn't feel right without one. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side. "You should take the bus to school today."

"Wait, why?" I queried confused.

"People treat us differently. If you take the bus and seem to be just another new kid you could make friends and avoid our label." He explained.

"Edward, you're family went out on a limb for me back in Forks. Any good rep you could have had was destroyed the minute you decided to help me. I ruined your time there and you think now I'm going to pretend I'm not here with you to avoid a few looks? You must not know me at all." I stated teasingly at the end. He smiled as well.

"If you're sure…"

"Of course I'm sure." I affirmed before kissing him quickly on the lips. "Now let's go so we can get our schedules and be sociable. It's a new start." I said laughing as I pulled him towards the door. He allowed me to tow him from the house to his car.

"For this town Esme is Alice and I's aunt. Emmett is adopted. Jasper and Rose are siblings and foster kids. Oh, and you're with us for whatever reason you decide to tell everyone." He explained. I worked to quickly store the information before replying. It would be important to remember.

"So I'm a foster kid." I giggled at the complete irony of the situation. He nodded. I got out of the car after he parked near the main office. This school was about the same size as Forks, but it was all interconnected. Ugh, normal school. No more rain on my face. I raised my face to the sky and allowed it to fall over me for a minute. I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist. I leaned into him smiling.

"Are you ready to go?" I nodded opening my eyes once more. I followed him into the office. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. It's my first day and I was looking for my schedule." The secretary's eyes went wide and I could see the lust in them. I was getting very jealous and very possessive very quickly.

"Oh, here you are dear. Is there anything else you need?" She asked him flustered. I clenched my hands into fists. Fighting with staff on the first day wouldn't set a good precedent.

"No, I think I have everything I need. Thank you." Why did he have to be so nice to her? He stepped away from the desk and she looked at me shocked to realize Edward wasn't the only one in her office.

"And who are you?" She questioned. Oh heck no, she wasn't getting defensive on me right now. I smirked. I knew exactly what name to use.

I walked up to the counter and leaned towards her slightly. "I'm Isabella Peters, and that," I said pointing to Edward, "is _my_ boyfriend. Now if you could so kindly find me my schedule we'll be on our way." I finished sweetly with an underlying tone of menace. I think I saw Edward smirking out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't be sure I was too busy glaring at the secretary.

She fumbled with the papers on the table before she pulled out a schedule. "We didn't have your last name in the data base, so I'll just add it now, I guess." She muttered irritated.

"Thanks for that." I replied as she handed me the schedule. I grabbed Edward's hand and exited the office into the hallway. He chuckled quietly.

"Someone's possessive." He teased.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"You get really jealous really fast." Jasper interjected as he walked into the office with Alice. I narrowed my eyes at his back, traitor.

"She's twice our age." Edward commented. I shuddered.

"Don't remind me, and actually she's younger than you." I replied after making sure there was no one near enough to hear me

"Maybe I'll go back there and ask her out on a date."

"You will do no such thing." I hissed at him annoyed. He laughed once more.

"All right, all right, I give. What's your schedule?" We figured out we both had completely different classes even though we'd all kept the same grade. I was more English focused while he seemed to focus on languages. The hall ways were getting crowded and people were staring at us openly. It was strange. The looks weren't hostile, and I wasn't worried too much. It was a bit uncomfortable, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I ended up going to my first period class early just so I could get situated.

"Hi, what's your name?" A girl inquired bouncing over to me. I flinched slightly, but I recovered not a second later.

"I'm Bella Peters." I replied with a small smile.

"That's a cool name. So where are you from?"

"West, where there's sun and sand." I lied.

"I'm so jealous. All we get is rain. I'm Carley, by the way." The girl babbled. I rolled my eyes internally.

"It's nice to meet you." I replied. I didn't want to be rude, but I knew she would never be my

friend. I'd met people like her before. She would have hated me if she was to see my scars. She would make fun of me like the rest. It was ridiculous how long sleeves and new jeans could change someone's entire opinion about me. Thankfully the bell rang before she could say anything else. I moved to the front of the room to wait until the teacher was situated.

"Hello, I'm Bella. Where do you want me to sit?" I questioned the middle aged man. He looked up at me as if seeing me for the first time. I was worried at first, but his eyes weren't appraising me in a piece of meat kind of way. He seemed to be trying to gauge what kind of student I was, and his eyes were kind.

"You can sit wherever there's an empty seat. Welcome to the class." He said smiling. I smiled in return and picked a seat in the front. I was going to like this class. "Ok, so today we're going to cover the president's State of the Union Address." Hmm, I guess I was in civics… I really should have looked over my schedule. At least this was easy. I'd heard Edward and Carlisle arguing over it. "What did you think of it?" The teacher inquired. I looked around to see everyone sleepily staring back at him. Carley was twirling her blonde hair around her finger staring blankly at him. Wow… was this how the class would always be? Thankfully the class was only an hour. I hated sitting through classes where no one tried to learn.

My next class was public speaking. I found it with time to spare, but unfortunately for me someone else had as well. "Hey, I'm Michael." He said smiling. He seemed like a nice guy, but his name had me cringing internally. He looked nothing like Mike at least. Mike had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Michael had black here with green eyes, and he was tall and lean while Mike was pudgy.

"I'm Bella." I replied.

"Hey if you want I could show you around. It can be kind of confusing your first day." He offered smiling.

"Look you seem like a really nice guy, so I don't want to be rude, but I have a boyfriend." I informed him. He seemed taken aback.

"Already, you move fast." He teased. I rolled my eyes.

"I've had one since before I moved." I enlightened him.

"Oh long distance, that's got to be tough." He sympathized.

"Actually I moved here with him. It's a strange patched together family. We're not actually related." I informed him. He shrugged uncaring.

"At least you never have to worry about being separated. This isn't actually my class so I'll see you around." He said as the warning bell rang. Wow, he actually was a nice guy. I grabbed a seat towards the back of the class to avoid attention. Emmett walked into the class and joined me at the back.

"Attention class, we have a new student." He pointed at the two of us, and I walked up to the front.

"Hi, I'm Bella and I just moved here with my family."

"Thank you Bella. Today we're going to go over the quadratic formula." The teacher began. I moved back to my seat and prepared for a boring review of things I already knew, at least this class was more lively.

I practically ran from that class it was so boring and it was a block of it that day. I thought I was going to go insane. I had gym next; I was grateful I'd remembered to bring gym clothes just in case. I changed into a pair of sweat pant and a long sleeve shirt quickly. There was no need to stare at my skin. The teacher didn't force me to introduce myself and for that I was grateful. We ended up playing volleyball, and for the first time I enjoyed the class. The other kids on my team where really nice, and they backed me up. They didn't trip me or make rude remarks about how I played. They treated me like equals. It had been a long time since I'd been treated like that in school, and I loved it.

The class ended far too soon and then it was time for lunch. I walked to the cafeteria sweaty, red faced, and hot, but contented all the same. I joined the line and grabbed an average amount of food. I was hungry, but I knew far better than to call what I was feeling starving. After I had paid for my food I searched for the Cullens, but before I saw their table I spotted a guy sitting alone in the corner. He looked to be about the same age as me. There was a girl who was about to sit down, but she had far enough to walk for me to notice the slight limp. They both had their shoulders hunched and the hand-me-down clothes to be expected of foster kids in foster care. My blood began to boil. I had to talk to them, now. I would not leave others to suffer while I was free.

I walked slowly over to their table. I was careful to portray no real interest. No need for this to get to the parents. I set my tray down opposite them, and sat down. They eyed me warily as I took a bite of my lunch. I could tell there were others watching us as well. "Leave us alone." The guy ordered defensively. Maybe the girl was his sister.

"Relax, my name's Bella Peters." I informed them looking up. They relaxed slightly. "We need to talk."

"Where?" The girl asked.

"The history room two doors down: I'll be there in five minutes." I informed them. As they left I rolled my eyes and returned to eating. I grabbed he fruit, and still wrapped sandwich from my tray and slipped them into my bag. They hadn't had lunches. They had to be starving. It looked like they weren't fed much at all. I stood and walked to the trash can. Alice got up and reached the trash can at the same time. "Don't follow me." I practically commanded. She sighed but nodded slightly in agreement. I walked away and left out a different door at a still slow pace. I walked down the hall quickly one I was out of sight of the lunch room, but when I got to the room I entered with care. A few seconds later I was slammed into the wall by the guy, and he continued to hold me there. My heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. This guy was just as worried as I was. He thought I was out to get him in trouble. So even as he choked me I didn't try to fight him off, but if he didn't let me go I would have to soon. It was becoming nearly impossible to hold myself still as I gasped for air.

"Who sent you?" The guy interrogated. There was hate and fear shinning in his green eyes.

"Let her down Evan! You're hurting her." The girl said worriedly.

"I sent myself." I gasped out after he released me. I rubbed my throat hoping the marks wouldn't remain. They would only piss Edward off.

"Who are you?"

"I already told you. I'm Bella Peters." I restated.

"You aren't a Peters." Evan scoffed. I sighed and rolled up one of my sleeves then the other. I let them take in the discolored and mutilated skin before I rolled my sleeves back down.

"You were saying?" I inquired. The girl nudged Evan.

"I'm sorry for attacking you. I thought you were trying to get us killed."

"No, in fact I want to get you out of your 'home'."

"Kristen and I have been stuck there for three years. There's no getting out until we're eighteen, and even then it will be difficult to escape."

"I have friends here that can help us get you out of there."

"Who?"

"My foster family: I'm dating my foster parents' son, and they're very kind. They got me away from a bad home, and if I asked them to they would help you as well." There was hope in Kristen's eyes, but Evan was still reluctant.

"How could you get us out?" He questioned.

"Just leave that to me, but know that by the end of the week you'll be out of there, and here, you guys have to be starving." I said handing them the food I'd pulled from the lunch room earlier.

"Thanks," Evan mumbled.

"No problem, we have to look out for each other. I may have gotten out, but I never forgot the rules." I informed them smiling sadly.

"Bella, you wouldn't happen to be a healer would you?" Kristen asked hesitantly. As a way of answering I walked over to her, mumbled a few of the ancient words, and fixed her leg. She carefully put her weight on it and beamed when she realized it was healed. "Thanks," she said.

"See you around." I left the classroom and made my way to Anatomy. I found myself a seat at the back of the class. I'd taken this class over the summer so it was likely to be the easiest thing in my schedule; then Carley walked in.

"Hey I saw you talking to Kristen and Evan, the foster kids. They're really weird aren't they? They like don't even try to fit in, and they're really skinny. I think they're like anorexic or something." Carley informed my as if she was telling me about a conspiracy. My blood was boiling. I'd been right earlier. This was one of those girls. If we were in Forks she would have been just like Jessica.

"They aren't weird, and I'm a foster kid too." I snapped at her angrily. Her eyes went wide.

"What," she said rather unintelligently.

"The Cullens are my foster family. They took me in when I didn't have anywhere else to go." I could see the wheels of her mind turning. She was judging me by that simple proclamation.

"Ok then, I'm just going to go." She trailed of as she moved to sit with other preppy girls. I rolled my eyes and shook off the pain. What the hell did it matter I was being shunned already? I should have been used to this by now. I'd always lived my life like this, so it seems odd that I should ever expect it to change. What right did I have to think things would be better? What right did I have to think everything would be ok? I had Edward as my boyfriend, my mate. I had his family for support and they loved me for me. What more did I have the right to ask for?

Even as I tried to convince myself I had everything that was reasonable to ask for I still felt like crap. I still longed to fit in; I hoped they would come to accept me. That was far more foolish than I usually allowed myself to be, but then again, didn't I have the right to wish and hope. There was no harm in that was there?

I could feel their eyes on me as they gossiped loudly. I could hear every word. It was the downside to being perceptive. I didn't want to know how much of a freak I was. I didn't want to know how crazy Carley thought I was acting, but I did. I took a deep breath and focused on the Mrs. Guier as she moved to the front of the class. I could ignore them for a block period, couldn't I? It was only an hour and a half. I could make it. All I had to do was focus on the notes being given. Unfortunately the notes only took half the period, then it was time for group work, and it seemed Mrs. Guier liked assigning partners herself. "Ms. Leventani work with Ms.-," She trailed off unsure as she looked at me. My heart sank as I realized Carley's last name was Levantani. There could be another Levantani in the class, could their? The teacher had to be talking about someone else, anyone else.

"Peters," I informed her just loud enough for her to hear it.

"Sorry dear, work with Ms. Peters." She ordered Jessica. There was shock on Carley's face. Her hand shot into the air half a second later in desperation.

"Yes, Ms. Levantani," Mrs. Guier addressed her exasperatedly.

"Can I like work with someone else?" She interrogated rudely assuming she would get her way. I rolled my eyes irritated. I didn't want to work with her, but I wasn't about to basically demand it through a, 'my daddy writes your paycheck,' tone. Carley was being blatantly disrespectful. I now hated this girl, but it still hurt that she could look down on me to this degree due to a fact that was out of my control. I couldn't wrap my head around it in the slightest.

"No, you will work with Ms. Peters." She said in a tone that clearly closed the subject. Carley sighed dramatically and walked over to sit beside me. As soon as the teacher's back was turned she started talking.

"We'd both rather not do this, so let's just do this quick."

"Whatever," I replied pulling out the packet and the book we had to complete. I ended up doing most of the work, that is, when Carley wasn't saying there was no way I could know all of this already. We were just going over the basic bones of the skull. How hard was it supposed to be? I really hated what she was in sinuating. When we were finished she all but ran back over to her group of friends. They were patting her on the back as if she'd been through a horrible ordeal.

"So what's she like? She seems different than the other two, cleaner. She doesn't seem as freaky." One of the girls babbled loudly.

"Neither did the other two when they first got here. They get weird after a little while. There's no such thing as a normal foster kid." The Bell rang and they exited the classroom after shooting me a few furtive glances. Did they think I hadn't heard them talking? They'd been plenty loud. I stood slowly and walked to my locker as I forced myself to calm down. I didn't need the Cullens to hear about my shitty ass day. I had more important things I wanted to talk to them about.


	19. Chapter 19 Livestock

Chapter 19: Livestock

I'd had the family gather in the living room. Most of them were simply curious, but Alice was watching me warily. She must have had a vision.

"What's this about?" Carlisle inquired.

I need to go back into a foster home." I tensed as the room suddenly became very loud.

"It's not safe!" Edward stated firmly.

"My sister is _not_ going anywhere near one of those!" Emmett decided.

"After everything you told us?" Esme questioned shocked.

"No way in hell are you doing that!" Rosalie hissed.

I waited another minute while they made other similar comments.

"Are you done?" I asked calmly.

"I'm not. I don't care what the reasons are you can't."

"I'm sorry Edward, but if you think I'm going to let you tell me what I can and cannot do you've got another thing coming." I practically growled out as I glared murderously at him. I would not be controlled!

"I didn't mean it like that, I just-," Emmett smacked him upside the head. Edward eyed his brother as if seeing him for the first time. I had to stop myself from laughing at his shocked expression. It was just so priceless.

"Just shut up and listen."

"You agree with her." Edward said accusatorily.

"No, but I trust my sister." He sighed sitting back down.

"Why do you feel you have to go back?"

"I have to protect other foster kids. Just because I'm out doesn't mean I stopped caring about the others." I reminded them. How could they not realize how much I obviously still cared about the others? How could I not care?

"Who are they?" Carlisle inquired.

"Kristen and Evan: I talked to them during lunch."

"How do you know their home is like yours?"

"It's obvious. Kristen had a limp even though she was working to hide it. They both had hunched shoulders as if to ward off an attack. They sat isolated because making friends is dangerous. Their clothes don't fit properly. Most likely thrift store buys that were haphazardly thrown together." They didn't comment, so I continued. "I need to get them out of their, and the only way to do that is to trade places with them." They started protesting so I spoke louder over them. "I would love it if you would help me, but this is something I need to do regardless of the help I receive."

"You can't go back there. There has to be some other way, the police maybe?"

"If you talk to the cops they'll be dead in a day. There's no other way."

"We understand it's horrible there, and that's why we don't want you going back."

"You really don't get it."

"You told us about it." Edward reminded me.

"I told you barely anything." I admitted angrily.

"Then tell us." Edward said. Fine, if they really wanted to know I guess I would tell them.

"The fear is a constant. It never leaves. It affects everything you do. You won't try to eat for fear of punishment. You won't make friends for the same reason. At night you're afraid to go to sleep for fear of what will happen to you or who will come into your room. At school you're hated, you can't focus, and your grades slip. The pain is constant, but if you show it more is sure to come. You're always hungry, and lose far more weight than would ever be healthy. You follow orders and hope they let you live. You watch out for the little ones as much as possible. What's one more beating as long as they're safe? Informing the police just means someone else is going to end up dead and that keeps you silent. You try not to care but how can you not? You have to watch as others get hurt for no reason knowing it easily could have been you. You see your friends murdered, and in some sick way you feel relieved, because at least it wasn't you. And above all, you wish you didn't have to blink or sleep then you wouldn't have to see their faces. That's what it's really like." I finished. My voice was too shaky. I was too close to tears to rant any longer. I blinked them back knowing they were pointless.

Edward came over and slowly wrapped me in a hug. "Don't pity me." I ordered pulling back. "I don't need or want it. If I hadn't gone through that someone else would have in my place."

"You can't go back." Edward restated.

"I can and I will."

"After what you just told us why would you ever want to go back?" Edward practically interrogated as he desperately tried to understand.

"I know I can handle it. Kristen can't/ Evan is barely dealing. He's the protector, so he's taking most of the pain. Kristen's more wary than I ever was. I'm surprised she can think clearly." I informed them. "We can get the parents arrested or whatever else, but let's get them out of there first." I pleaded.

"Bella," Edward groaned.

"Please, I have to do this." I begged.

"You could die."

"Lizzie gave her life to try to save me. She wasn't even one of us and yet she followed our most important rule without even knowing it. The least I can do is show the same courage. I owe her and the foster kids as well. I know our laws, and this is what I have to do."

"No," Edward denied.

"Ok," Carlisle allowed as the same time. Edward started at his father incredulously.

"You can't let her do that. It's crazy!" He blurted out.

"If we don't we're taking her choice away. Does that make us any better than them?" Carlisle reasoned.

"We aren't abusing her!" Edward argued.

"Son, we can't force her to stay here."

"I'll be fine Edward. I made it out last time, and I can make it out again." I reassured him. I was praying I wasn't lying to him. I was fairly confident in my abilities, but I was more than aware that 'accidents' and slip ups happened. I wouldn't be able to control everything that occurred while I was over there and that was when the mistakes were likely to occur.

"What if you don't?" he asked unknowingly mimicking my thoughts.

"I killed a vampire and you think I can't take care of myself?" I questioned jokingly. There was no way he'd heard my thoughts a second ago had he? God, I hoped not.

"You were unconscious for two days after that." He muttered. I placed my hand on his cheek to get him to look at me.

"Edward, I'm not going to lie to you, to any of you, by saying I won't be hurt because it would be complete and utter bull shit." His eyes widened at my choice of words. "I just want you to think for a minute. If I was Kristen wouldn't you want someone to get me out if they were able to?" I pondered in false innocence.

"Bella, that's not fair." Edward complained looking a lot like a pouting child.

"Life's hardly fair Edward," I reminded him.

"When," he asked after a pause.

"Today," I whispered. He pulled me into a hug and held me tight to him.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He questioned trying to be brave.

"I have to pack a bag and then I'm going over there. If you would come with me and follow my lead that'd make it easier." I answered carefully. I didn't want them to feel obligated to come with me. It wasn't right for me to ask them to help me put myself in danger.

"Then we'll come." Carlisle decided and the rest of the family nodded in agreement. My heart ached at the gesture. They cared about me so much more than I deserved.

"Thank you," I replied as I left the room to pack. I could feel Edward following me so I reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. I was grateful to him. I was so close to freaking out. I'd never put myself into a bad home on purpose before. This was a first for me, and Edward was the only thing keeping me anchored, but I had to let his hand go as I moved around the room to grab all my school stuff. I grabbed all the money I'd been given, the credit card, and my cellphone and placed them on the dresser. They couldn't come with me.

"What are you doing?" Edward queried confused.

"They'll take the money, max out the credit card, and smash the phone." I explained as I shoved two changes of clothes into my backpack. I put on sneakers and a warmer sweatshirt over my long sleeve shirt as I scanned the room one last time. Sighing I left the room and descended the stairs. It was time to go back again.

"How are you going to eat?" Edward inquired.

"I'm not." I replied.

"Bella-,"

"Edward, if I continued to eat normally they'll find out. I have to eat only what they give me."

"Can't we feed you? We can leave it in your locker." He suggested.

"If you do that I'm giving it to Kristen and Evan; they need it more." Edward sighed irritated with my words.

"We'll leave some in your locker for you. You can eat a little and share the rest." Alice decided.

"If you say so," I said following them out of the house. I was finding it difficult to focus. Too much was about to change and not for the better.

"You don't have to do this." Edward told me the second the car started moving.

"Yes I do." I replied simply before I took his hand. I was working to stay calm and mentally prepare myself for the task before me. When we pulled into the driveway I tensed but I didn't let it stop me from exiting the car once we were stopped. "Follow behind me. I'll be your mouth piece in the beginning. Look at me like I'm a piece of shit, dispensable. Edward I need you to act like I'm just a piece of ass at your disposal." I mumbled quietly as my shoulders hunched slightly in anticipation.

"I don't think I can do that." Edward replied quickly.

"Please Edward: I know you don't mean it. It just sells the cover." I reminded him. He groaned but made no further arguments. I forced myself to stand tall and walked swiftly up to the door of the house, bag in hand, and knocked.

The door was pulled open a few moments later by a disgruntled and falsely happy woman. "What can I do for you?"

"We wish to sell or trade our livestock." Her false smile disappeared and her eyes narrowed maliciously as she looked me over.

"Come in then." She spat at me before smiling over my shoulder to the Cullens. I led the way from the porch to the living room. I waited until they were all situated before I sat down at their feet as was expected. Kristen entered the room and saw me. Her eyes widened with fear before she quickly left the room so as not to anger her 'mother'.

The female returned to the room with her husband and they settled on the couch opposite. I stood and curtsied hoping I wasn't too slow in my display of respect.

"I didn't know there were any other farmers in the area." The female stated bluntly.

"The Cullens have just moved to the area. They're hoping you feel there is enough room for both of you to farm in peace."

"May-"

"Of course," the male replied silencing his wife with a look. "I'm John and this is my wife Caitlin." He introduced. I touched Carlisle's leg gently to indicate he should reply.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme along with our children Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Jasper." He informed Caitlin and John calmly.

"What do you want?"

"They wish to offer you their best cow. She's strong, hardworking, and she's never tried to run." I replied speaking in the third person. They were interested, but it was going to take more to convince them.

"She'll do whatever you tell her to." Edward interjected as he reached down to run his hand down my side. I forced myself to remain completely still and reminded myself this was my Edward, not some stranger. I was safe. John's eyes turned appraising as he looked me over once more.

"The boy hasn't had a new toy in ages."

"Boy?" Carlisle inquired.

"Our son: he'll be home later." Caitlin informed us. Damn it! I wanted to cry. It was one of those homes. I held back a shudder and forced myself not to think about what that meant for me.

"So what is it you're offering?" John asked.

"The Cullens wish to trade livestock since their cow isn't the novelty she once was." I stated meeting their eyes.

"Don't look at me you filthy bitch." Caitlin raged. I dropped my gaze to the off white carpet quickly. I cursed myself silently for making the mistake.

"We have no idea if she's as good a worker as you claim." John replied ignoring his wife's outburst entirely.

"They are willing to allow the cow to work for one week to show her abilities, but afterwards they wish to take the two cattle you possess of the same age as equal payment."

"One does not equal two. Or did you not teach her basic math?" Caitlin sneered. John glared at his wife angrily.

"Do not insult them. It is not their fault if she's too pigheaded to learn. You used to be one of them, so don't be so condescending. You're hardly any better." Caitlin stiffened and I had to hide my shock. This was not good.

"Do we have a deal?" Carlisle queried taking the lead. For that I was grateful. I wasn't ready to speak just yet and it was time for them to smooth out details themselves.

"While my wife is rude, but she does have a point."

"She works as hard as both of your combined. Besides the girl tells us you have a male and our girls are growing restless." John nodded understandingly. He looked off staring at the wall behind the Cullens as he thought the whole thing over. "You have yourselves a deal, but only if they all get along." John caved.

"Perfect," Carlisle forced a large smile to his face.

"Kristen, Evan, get the fuck out here now!" John barked authoritatively before he smiled over at the Cullens. "They'll be right out. What's yours' name?"

"Isabella," Carlisle enlightened them. Just then Evan entered the room followed quickly by Kristen. They kept their heads down, and I could see how tense they were. Kristen was almost shaking.

"You called us." Evan stated careful to keep his eyes on the rug, the wall, anywhere but directly at John or Caitlin.

"Yes, you will be sharing your room with Isabella. Girl, get up." John ordered me. I stood as directed and walked over to Kristen and Evan the way I knew he wanted me to. I raised my gaze and gave first Evan then Kristen a meaningful look. They each nodded in turn. Evan grabbed my arm and I allowed him to pull me behind himself. John smiled as he watched us. "Good, she's been accepted into their herd. They won't out her during school hours." John explained to Carlisle.

"So we will see you in one week to collect Evan and Kristen from you?" Carlisle inquired.

"Yes, you will. Does that boy of yours want to uh, 'say goodbye' to the girl?" In way of answering John Edward stood swiftly and crossed the room to me before kissing me fiercely and running his hands over my body.

"I'm sorry." He breathed just loud enough for me to hear before he moved back over to his family.

"We will see you then." Carlisle finished closing the conversation.

"Caitlin, guide them out." John ordered. She stood swiftly and led my family out of sight. When I heard the door click shut my stomach dropped. The look John was giving me wasn't aiding it either. His gaze had turned malicious and appraising. I felt like I was back with the Coley's, and I didn't like it one bit.


	20. Chapter 20 Author's Note

An: To be perfectly honest I'm not even an Edward/Bella fan anymore. I thought I'd finish this story becuase it's rude to cut a story short due to a lack of interest on my part. Im sorry if you disagree with Bella's last decision, but that's who she is. It's who she's been all story. If you'd prefer I can stop writing and leave you to simply imagine a better ending.


End file.
